Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Apocalipsis
by ILANITW
Summary: Hace miles de años los Pokémon pelearon por su libertad de los humanos provocando una guerra por la libertad. Al final Arceus intervino terminando con la guerra después de muchas pérdidas. Han pasado 5 años desde que el Grupo Investigador salvó al mundo de la Materia Oscura, pero el mundo vuelve a estar en peligro por un nuevo peligro
1. Un Nuevo Amanecer

Todo se encontraba tranquilo, las estrellas y la luna brillaban con gran intensidad. Un pequeño lago de agua azul cristalina muy limpia, en medio de ese lago se encontraba una pequeña villa llamada Villa Luminosa, su nombre fue dado por la manera en la que el lago reflejaba la luna y las estrellas dando iluminación a casi toda la villa. Ahí se encontraba una pequeña casa en la cual una Sylveon cuidaba de su pequeño y lo intentaba dormir a pesar de la hiperactividad del pequeño.

\- Hijo, ya es hora de dormir, tienes que descansar – dijo Sylveon cansada de perseguir al niño

\- ¿Tan pronto? Aún no tengo sueño – dijo el pequeño mientras entristecía y bostezaba.

\- ¿Si te cuento una historia te irás a dormir? – dijo Sylveon después de suspirar.

\- ¡Sí!

Sylveon se encargó de arroparlo y se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras que el niño esperaba al relato emocionado.

\- Bien, veamos que historia puedo contarte… ¡Ah! Ya recordé una…

Antes existieron unos seres llamados humanos, seres creados por Arceus a la par que nosotros. Como recordarás en nuestra historia, Arceus creo la tierra incluyendo la vida que vive incluso ahora mismo, pero no antes de haber creado otras deidades primero, deidades que controlarían funciones importantes como el caso de Dialga con el tiempo y Palkia con el espacio, Xerneas con la vida e Yveltal con la muerte.

La diferencia entre los humanos y nosotros fue que los ellos lograron progresar aún más que nosotros logrando obtener desde asombrosos poderes hasta una tecnología nunca antes vista. Se hicieron con tal poder que comenzaron a esclavizarnos con poderes psíquicos, para después avanzar a una tecnología aún mayor creando unas esferas de captura, comenzando así a lo que se pasó a llamar…

\- Mamá ¿Cuándo comenzarás con lo interesante? – dijo el pequeño aburrido.

\- Hijo, debes de aprender a ser paciente y aguantar, tomar tu tiempo, ya que serás recompensado por ello, ¿entiendes? – dijo Sylveon intentando darle una lección a su hijo

\- Hmmm, creo que sí… una vez escuché que le decías a papá que aguantara un poco más después de su entrenamiento – dijo el pequeño con inocencia sin saber.

\- ¿En…trenamiento? – dijo Sylveon mientras su cara se ponía roja – ¡No importa eso! Mira que interrumpirme justo cuando iba a empezar lo emocionante.

\- Entonces hasta tú admites que esta historia es aburrida

\- Bueno, si quieres que deje de contarte la historia…

\- No, por favor. Continúa, prometo no interrumpir más – dijo el niño esperando la historia.

\- Bueno, ¿dónde me quedé? ¡Ah! Sí…

… Comenzando así a lo que se pasó a llamar "La Independencia del Apocalipsis", una guerra donde se buscaba liberar a todos aquellos que fueron esclavizados por los humanos, claro que guerra se quedaba muy corto ya que muchas vidas se perdieron y la mayoría de las vidas perdidas fueron de Pokémons.

* * *

La guerra duró demasiado y fue tanto así que los Pokémon Legendarios tuvieron que intervenir, apoyando todas a su propia raza, solo que su ayuda no fue de mucho ya que después de eso se dio acabo una reunión donde se decidió que los Pokémon Legendarios no se meterían en este asunto, tal vez debido a su exagerado poder que terminaban eliminando a humanos y aliados a la vez, además de que un Pokémon Legendario fue casi capturado.

Fue cuando ese Pokémon misterioso apareció, tenía tal poder como los Legendarios y a diferencia de ellos podía usar un poder increíble sin lastimar a los Pokémon esclavizados. Se decía que su poder era incluso como para igualar al mismísimo Arceus.

Pero las peleas eran interminables y aquellos que aún eran libres solo era el 5% de la población y fue así como él decidió buscar al Pokémon Singular Mew, se decía que Mew conocía el lugar donde Arceus descansaba…

\- Lo siento, pero la mayor parte de la historia se ha perdido con el tiempo. Lo único que se conoce es que logró encontrar a Mew y con ello a Arceus. Arceus enfadado usó un ataque que nadie conocía, fue conocido como "Apocalipsis" eliminando a casi toda la población humana. Acabando su trabajo le pidió a ciertos Legendarios hacer unos cuantos trabajos más, Palkia por ejemplo, partió el espacio en dos creando dos mundos distintos y piadosamente dejó vivir a unos cuantos humanos sobrevivientes de su propio ataque obligándolos a olvidarnos.

* * *

\- ¿Pero qué pasó con ese Pokémon misterioso?

\- Ya te lo dije, la mayor parte de la historia se perdió – dijo Sylveon.

\- ¿Crees que algún día pueda ser igual de fuerte que ese Pokémon misterioso?

\- Hijo… es solo un cuento de hadas, los humanos ni siquiera existieron, nunca lo han hecho. Sí, hay historias sobre algunos humanos entre nosotros, pero son solo eso, historias. Ahora duerme, mañana será un bello día – dijo Sylveon mientras arropaba a su hijo y apagando la vela del cuarto. Besó su frente y cerró la puerta.

Sylveon se quedó sola en la sala mientras que tomaba un libro y se acercaba a la hoguera y ella no podía creer lo tranquilo que se encontraba todo tan tranquilo… hasta que…

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ESE NIÑO DESOBEDIENTE?! – gritó un Hydreigon mientras rompía la puerta y parte de la pared mientras que sus tres cabezas usaban Dragoaliento.

Sylveon solo podía ver la escena con cara de "no de nuevo" mientras que unas pequeñas llamas azules quemaban su listón y su libro.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Hydreigon mientras revisaba la casa.

\- Ya se fue a dormir – dijo Sylveon a la vez que apagaba las pequeñas llamas.

\- Es raro… Se siente tan tranquilo…

\- Sí… tranquilo – suspiró Sylveon dejando de nuevo su libro. - ¿Y cómo te fue?

\- Pésimo – dijo Hydreigon poniendo cara seria – Esto es malo, la comida ya comienza a escasear, por suerte tenemos mucho agua por el lago… pero no es agua ilimitada. Los precios de la tienda Kecleon están por los aires.

\- Ya veo – dijo Sylveon preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, te prometo cuidaré de nuestra familia – dijo Hydreigon mientras tenía la mirada perdida al techo.

\- Hydreigon, querido…

\- ¿Dime? – dijo Hydreigon mientras volvía a ver a Sylveon.

\- Te amo – dijo Sylveon mientras besaba a Hydreigon.

Hydreigon se ha debilitado

* * *

Ciudad Pureza. Dos años después. Los Pokémon caminaba de un lado a otro siendo la ciudad muy concurrida y de pronto se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Un ladrón! – gritó un Kecleon preocupado y enojado a la vez.

Un pequeño Charmander corría y esquivaba a otros siendo seguido por el Kecleon, así que decidió entrar por un pequeño callejón corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Uf… ¿ese viejo Kecleon cree que puede alcanzarme? Jaja… ¡Ah! – Charmander gritó al ver que enfrente de él se encontraba Kecleon

\- ¡Alto ahí ladrón!

Charmander saltó entre las dos paredes hasta llegar al techo pasando a otro callejón.

\- Buf… casi me captura, pero por aquí no me encontra- ¡¿Cómo Giratina haces eso?! – dijo Charmander cansado al ver que Kecleon le esperaba por la salida del callejón así que se dio media vuelta pero se espantó al ver a Kecleon ahora atrás de él.

\- Atrapen al ladrón – gritó uno de los Kecleon haciendo aparecer Kecleon por todos lados e incluso por el techo.

Y fue así como todos los Kecleon se lanzaron sobre él, pero de pronto Charmander desapareció confundiendo a todos los Kecleon. Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí se encontraba el verdadero Charmander.

\- Ja, y me decían que Doble Equipo no servía para nada. ¿Esos viejos Kecleon creían que me podían atrapar? Solo hay dos Pokémon en este mundo que realmente me dan miedo…

\- ¿En serio?... ¿Acaso yo seré uno de ellos?... – dijo una voz escondida entre la oscuridad

\- ¡¿P-papá?! – tembló Charmander al ver a su padre detrás de él.

\- Charmander… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dijo Hydreigon con una voz y aspecto sombrío.

\- Bueno… pues… verás…

\- ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡¿Robando?! ¡Tu madre y yo nos rompemos la espalda para darte lo necesario así nos lo agradeces! ¿No?

\- Tranquilo amor, deja que hable, debe de haber una explicación para esto. ¿O me equivoco? – dijo Sylveon poniendo una sonriente pero tenebrosa a la vez.

\- Y-yo…

\- D-discúlpenlo por favor – dijo una dulce y pequeña en voz.

Fue entonces cuando salieron dos pequeños Pichu, uno más débil que el otro. Ambos parecían hambrientos y desnutridos.

\- Ahora comprendo Char, pero robar está muy mal – dijo Sylveon tomando las dos manzanas con sus listones – Pero esta vez haremos una excepción.

Sylveon le entregó a los Pichu las manzanas. Los Pichu tomaron las manzanas sin pensarlo dos veces y comenzaron a comer a toda prisa. Uno de los Pichu se guardó la mitad de su manzana mientras que la otra Pichu acabó su comida muy rápido.

\- G-gracias… Siento mucho que su hijo haya hecho esto por nosotros… p-pero nos moríamos de hambre desde que mamá y papá murieron… - dijo el Pichu macho, que parecía ser el mayor de los dos, llorando.

\- Sé que tenían hambre, pero pudieron pedirle algo al Kecleon – dijo Sylveon.

\- L-lo sé, pero somos muy débiles para trabajar y cuando decidimos pedirle algo al Kecleon nos dijo que nos largáramos, que solo estorbábamos y le asustábamos a los clientes… Así que le pedimos trabajar para él a cambio de comida y lo único que recibimos fueron golpes y ataques por parte de Kecleon… - dijo el Pichu mayor entre lágrimas dándole la mitad de su manzana a su hermana.

\- Hermano mayor, tú también debes de comer – dijo la pequeña Pichu.

\- Hermana, estás muy flaca, debes de alimentarte mejor.

La pequeña Pichu no lo pensó más y se devoró la mitad de la manzana.

\- Ya veo… Han pasado por mucho – dijo Sylveon. – Tengo una idea, Char acompáñame, ¿podrían venir con nosotros?

\- Sí, claro – dijeron los hermanos Pichu.

\- Yo los alcanzaré luego, tengo asuntos que atender – dijo Hydreigon dirigiéndose al lado contrario.

\- ¿A dónde vas papá?

\- Voy a ir a pagar las bayas que tomaron, no podemos dejarlo así con Kecleon, espérenme.

Y fue así como ambos tomaron caminos diferentes. Sylveon le pidió a Charmander y a los Pichu que esperaran en un lugar y Sylveon se alejó y tardó un pequeño rato en regresar. Cuando Sylveon regresó, venía con otro Pokémon.

\- Lamento hacerlos esperar – dijo Sylveon junto con un Blissey.

\- Hola, ustedes deben de ser los pequeños Pichu. La pequeña Shooty me habló de ustedes pequeños.

\- Ella es Blissey, ella fue como una madre para mí.

\- Yo puedo cuidarlos, alimentarlos y ayudarles en la escuela… claro que ustedes deben de decidir.

\- N-nosotros… no sabemos qué decir… g-gracias – dijo el Pichu mayor aguantando las ganas de volver a llorar – Si a mi hermanita no le molesta… entonces estaríamos encantados.

\- ¡Gracias señorita! – dijo la Pichu menor abrazando a Blissey mientras lloraba.

Blissey correspondió el abrazo e invitó al otro Pichu al abrazo. Los tres se abrazaron por un rato.

\- Entonces está decidido encantos, solo debemos ir con el oficial Magnezone para legalizar la adopción y terminando les prepararé un rico estofado de manzanas y Gummies.

Después de una despedida entre todos entre lágrimas se separaron de nuevo. Sylveon y Charmander se dirigieron a la entrada de la ciudad esperando a Hydreigon. La luz ya se había ido y la oscuridad reinaba la noche. Ambos disfrutaban de la brisa y el aire de la noche.

\- … ¿Shooty? Pfff… - dijo Charmander intentando no reír.

\- ¡Calla! – gritó Sylveon dándole un golpe en la cabeza de Charmander.

\- ¡Ouch! Lo siento, es solo que quería matar el silencio.

\- Antes me llamaba Shooter. Odiaba que me llamara Shooty… pero era un buen Pokemon, te puedo asegurar que esos dos pequeños vivirán una vida plena.

\- Confío en ti mamá… y gracias. Doy gracias por haber nacido en esta familia.

\- Y yo estoy orgulloso de ti, hiciste una buena acción, aunque con un método incorrecto. Como sea, ya es de noche y tu padre no viene. Por Arceus, ¿dónde está?

* * *

Mientras tanto cerca del centro de la ciudad se encontraba varios Kecleon tirados en el suelo adoloridos.

\- ¡Aquí está su sucio dinero! – gritó Hydreigon mientras les aventaba una bolsa de dinero al suelo – Ya oscureció… me deben de estar esperando.

Hydreigon comenzó a volar lejos del centro de la ciudad. Y fue cuando los ojos de Hydreigon comenzaron a sacar lágrimas.

\- Maldición. Algo se me debió de meter en los ojos – dijo Hydreigon mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba una escena traumática de su infancia. Las imágenes de una cueva derrumbada le llegaba a la mente junto con oficiales. – No… no es momento de llorar, debo ser fuerte… por mi familia.

Hydreigon llegó a la salida de la ciudad en donde aún se encontraba su familia esperándolo. Después de que recibiera un regaño de Sylveon por llegar tarde, los tres partieron de vuelta a su hogar. Caminaron con la luna ya en su punto más alto.

\- No debe de estar tan lejos – dijo Hydreigon buscando algo en la oscuridad.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Charmander curioso.

\- Debería de haber un pequeño pueblo con una posada. Podríamos pasar ahí la noche y reponer nuestras fuerzas – dijo Hydreigon – Venga, acuéstate en mi espalda, duerme un poco.

Charmander no lo pensó dos veces y en menos de cinco minutos ya había sucumbido al sueño. Hydreigon y Sylveon continuaron un poco más en el bosque y a lo lejos vieron unas luces.

\- Si no me equivoco debe de estar tras ese claro del bosque – dijo Hydreigon.

\- ¿No te molesta regresar a ese asqueroso lugar? – preguntó Sylveon preocupada.

\- Un poco… pero creo que es la mejor idea para continuar, además ya lle…gamos…

Hydreigon y Sylveon se sorprendieron al ver el pueblo que tanto buscaban destruido y en pequeñas llamas que aún no se consumían. Algo había sucedido en aquel lugar.

\- Por Arceus ¿P-pero qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Hydreigon atónito.

\- Vaya, ¿viajeros o espectadores? – dijo una voz.

\- ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate – dijo Hydreigon buscando.

\- Aquí mi amigo – dijo mientras un Gengar aparecía sonriente ante sus ojos.

\- ¡Aléjate! – gritó Hydreigon mientras se alejaba por Charmander que aún se encontraba dormido.

\- Tranquilo, me dan asco los sueños de los niños. Ni que fuera un Drowzee o un Hypno – dijo el Gengar indiferente.

\- ¿Tú hiciste esto? – preguntó Hydreigon que aún no bajaba la guardia.

\- ¿Eres tonto o qué? ¿Con que fin haría algo como esto?

\- ¿Entonces qué sucedió? ¿Quién hizo esto?

\- Fácil. Los únicos culpables de esta catástrofe no ha sido nada más y nada menos que… los propios aldeanos – dijo el Gengar mientras admiraba aquella escena.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Sylveon mientras caminaba hacia Gengar.

\- No sé si eres valiente por acercarte por mi tipo Fantasma o demasiado tonta por mi tipo Veneno, si te veías protegida por esa bestia.

\- ¡¿Qué has…

\- Como sabrán, el mundo está muriendo. La comida escasea, el agua se seca y han aparecido más y más Pokémon "salvajes" y por si fuera poco los Pokémon "civilizados" comienzan a actuar agresivos. En pocas palabras, los aldeanos se asesinaron unos a otros por razones estúpidas dejando como resultado un paraíso de los Pokémon Fantasma como yo.

\- Yo he sido testigo de algunos de esos sucesos, pero no entiendo cómo es posible que esto suceda si no han pasado ni 5 años desde que el Árbol de la Vida fue salvado por el Grupo de Investigador. – dijo Hydreigon pensando

\- Nadie mi amigo, nadie – dijo Gengar mientras comenzaba a flotar – Bueno, me voy. Tengo que dirigir a los Litwick.

Dicho esto Gengar se esfumó sin dejar rastro. A Sylveon y a Hydreigon no les quedó de otra que tomar otro camino y ya alejados decidieron mejor acampar. Al día siguiente, después de su camino por fin los tres llegaron a Villa Luminosa.

* * *

Charmander y Sylveon se fueron directos a casa mientras que Hydreigon se dirigió en donde se encontraba la tienda Kecleon.

\- Muy bien. Aquí está lo que nos encargaste – dijo Hydreigon mientras que dejaba unas bolsas en la mesa de Kecleon.

\- ¡Gracias! Se los agradezco a los tres – dijo Kecleon muy agradecido.

\- Bueno… me voy a la cama que estoy algo cansado…

\- Espera, ¿no se te olvida algo? – dijo Kecleon

\- ¿Hmmm? ¿Algo?

\- Sí, algo como unos 50 Kecleon en el suelo en aquella ciudad.

\- ¡Uah! ¡¿Lo supiste?! – gritó Hydreigon apenado.

\- Nunca dudes de los objetos y la información de la tienda Kecleon – dijo Kecleon mientras hacía una pose extraña.

\- Clarooo….

\- Jajajaja, lo siento tanto, siempre quise hacer eso, ¿a qué fue genial? – dijo Kecleon volviendo a sonreir – Como sea, me encargué de que los oficiales no te pusieran en un poste de "Se Busca". Y tuve que apaciguar a otros Kecleon.

\- L-lo siento tanto

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Haberles dado una lección a unos Kecleon maltrata niños? Claro que no hombre. Yo hubiera hecho los mismo.

\- Aún me siento apenado – dijo Hydreigon.

\- Bueno, toma – dijo Kecleon mientras le entregaba una bolsa a Hydreigon – Y no me digas que no lo quieres. Tómalo como un regalo por haberme ayudado y como unas disculpas por el comportamiento de otra tienda.

\- P-pero está lleno de Gummies y Manzanas, ¡esto es muy caro!

\- Ya te lo dije. Ahora ve a descansar. Me saludas a la familia.

Charmander se despidió de su madre y salió a jugar a la Colina Nube, nombrado así por lo alto que se veía. Después de jugar un rato, se tumbó al suelo y comenzó a ver las nubes tranquilamente. Ese lugar era su paraíso, se quedó dormido un rato.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el mundo humano se veía un jet privado cayendo a una gran velocidad. Dentro se encontraba una familia conformada por una pareja y su hija.

\- ¡Summer! ¡Ponte el cinturón! ¡Pero ya! – dijo el padre vestido como científico.

\- N-no… puedo… el cinturón no se atora… - dijo la niña a punto de perder el conocimiento por el miedo y por la presión.

Fue así como la madre no lo soportó más y se quitó la mascarilla y el cinturón, tomó a la niña rápido y la sentó en el asiento donde estaba ella, le puso el cinturón y la mascarilla como pudo. Al final le dio un beso a su hija en la frente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Cariño! ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! – dijo el padre que estaba a punto de quitarse el cinturón cuando…

\- Lamento haber sido cruel contigo… Te amo… - dijo la madre refiriéndose a su hija y al decir estas palabras una parte del avión explotó haciendo que la madre volara con una parte de avión.

\- ¡Mamá! No… ¡MAMÁ! – gritó la niña con fuerza pero paró al ver a su padre. El hombre tenía sangre en la boca y un tubo metálico atravesando su pecho.

\- S…Sum…mer… L-lo lamento… te decep-cioné… S-solo… quería que supieras que… lo lamento… y que te amo… Eres mi or…gu…llo.

La niña no podía ni hablar ni moverse. Estaba paralizada ante la pérdida inminente de sus padres, creía que su vida se acabaría cuando un rayo alcanzó el avión estando cerca del suelo.

* * *

Mientras que en la Colina Nube se oyó un estrepitoso estruendo que levantó a Charmander de golpe. Cuando se fijo, las nubes eran negras pero solo arriba de la colina.

\- ¿Pero qué está sucediendo? ¿Cuándo se nubló? Es mejor que me vaya lo an-

Charmander fue interrumpido por un rayo que le dio un impacto directo y lo mandó a volar. Adolorido, podía sentir el rayo pasar por su cuerpo. Cuando Charmander abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue revisar su alrededor y luego a su cuerpo. Al ver que las nubes habían desaparecido se tranquilizó así que se intentó levantar. Aturdido, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se encontraba entumido y pudo apreciar que había alguien más en el suelo. Era una Riolu que parecía tener más o menos su edad.

\- ¡Por Arceus! ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Charmander sobre exaltado mientras movía a la Riolu.

\- Ugh… Mi cabeza… ¿dónde… estoy?

\- Que bueno que estás bien, estás en la Colina Nube, ¿también sentiste el rayo?

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la Riolu que aún tenía la vista borrosa.

\- Me llamo Charmander, vivo cerca de aquí en una pequeña villa al oeste de aquí, ¿y tú?

Cuando la Riolu comenzó a ver mejor no pudo evitar el asustarse.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Una lagartija gigante que habla! – grito asustada intentando esconderse.

\- ¿Una qué? ¿Qué es una lagartija? – preguntó Charmander desorientado. Todo estaba en un silencio muy incómodo.

\- ¿N-no me vas a comer?

\- ¿Comerte? Espera, ¡¿yo soy la lagartija gigante?! Mira, eres un Riolu extraño, en primer lugar no sé qué es una lagartija, y en segundo lugar soy un Charmander de tamaño promedio.

\- ¿Q-qué es un Riolu?

\- Estás de broma, ¿no? – dijo Charmander creyendo que le estaba jugando una broma, pero al ver que realmente no entendía y que parecía asustado cambió de actitud - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hace cuánto que naciste de tu huevo?

\- ¿Nacer de un huevo? ¿Yo?

\- Veo que eres nuevo en esto… Verás, nosotros los Pokémon venimos de huevos.

\- ¿Nosotros? Pero si ni siquiera somos iguales…

\- Lo sé, tú eres un Riolu y yo un Charmander.

\- Pero aún no sé de qué hablas, y no sé en qué se parece un ser humano con una lagartija parlante.

\- Ya te dije que no soy esa cosa y que venimos de especies dife…rentes – Charmander paró de hablar al procesar esas palabras – ¿A… a qué te refieres con humano?

\- Pues eso mismo, yo soy una humana y no veo una similitud entre un humano y una lagartija… ¡Ah! ¡Tu cola se quema! – gritó mientras iba a pisarle la cola con un pisotón al cual Charmander reaccionó y se alejó.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! – gritó Charmander enojado – Esa llama simboliza mi vida, así que ni se te ocurra querer apagarla. Cambiando de tema, ¿realmente eres humana? ¡Espera! ¿humana? ¡¿Entonces eres una chica?!

\- L-lo siento, y sí, sí soy humana y sí soy chica.

\- N-no, yo debería de disculparme, te hablé como chico todo este rato, es que es algo difícil saber el género de los Riolu, por lo general es muy común que haya más machos que hembras.

\- Sigues diciendo eso de Riolu, pero sigo sin entender qué significa

\- Bueno, velo por ti misma – dijo Charmander mientras que sacaba un Orbe – Este es una Luminoesfera, es muy común por aquí, tiene muchos usos, la tengo desde que era muy pequeño y es un recuerdo muy importante para mí. A lo que voy es que siempre la limpio así que podrás ver tu reflejo

Charmander le dio el Orbe y se miró en el reflejo. No podía creer lo que veía y hubiera lanzado el Orbe del susto, pero intentó no hacerlo por Charmander, al fin y al cabo había sido muy amable con ella. Cuando por fin se calmó decidió seguir con la plática.

\- Aún no entiendo por qué no te espantaste al decirte que soy humana

\- Bueno… digamos que soy alguien de mente abierta – dijo Charmander comenzando a ver el cielo – Creo que en este mundo no hay cosas imposibles, y creo que tú confirmas mi creencia.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo, el ambiente, el viento que rozaba las caras de ambos, Charmander parecía estar muy feliz, parecía ser alguien que estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo y en parte eso la tranquilizó un poco más.

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Bueno qué?

\- Sigo esperando a que me digas tu nombre – dijo Charmander

\- ¡Ah! Es verdad, lo siento, soy Summer… creo

\- ¿Crees?

\- N-no sé, me duele la cabeza… e intentó recordar como acabé aquí, pero eso hace que me duela aún más la cabeza – dijo Summer mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

\- Entonces Summer la humana, ¿solo recuerdas lo que eres y que eres una humana?

\- Sí… Nada más.

\- Entonces recomiendo que vayamos a la villa en la que vivo, tal vez allá podamos ver qué haremos ahora. Claro que si no tienes donde quedarte podrías dormir en mi casa, claro que tendremos que hablar con mamá y papá.

Fue entonces que Summer pusó cara sin vida al oír las últimas palabras de Charmander y fue así como lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos hasta que no lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Fue algo que dije? ¡Lo siento mucho! – dijo Charmander apenado. Sin embargo Summer se intentó controlar.

\- N-no fuiste tú… Es solo que… que… ¡recordé que ahora soy huérfana! – dijo Summer aún entre lágrimas y al mencionar lo último volvió a llorar.

\- No sé por qué… pero creo que sé lo que sientes… – dijo Charmander abrazando a Summer intentando consolarla.

Pasaron varios minutos abrazados hasta que por fin ambos se pusieron tranquilos. Summer, como pudo intentó contarle a Charmander lo que sucedió en el avión. Lo contó lento para evitar volver a llorar.

\- Comprendo… entonces dices que todo sucedió en esa cosa que llamas avión… Perdón, sé que no es el momento pero, ¿qué es un avión?

\- Un avión es una máquina compleja creada por el humano para transportarse por aire y por el momento es considerada como uno de los transportes más rápidos – dijo Summer mientras se limpiaba los ojos con los brazos.

\- ¡Increíble! Significa que los humanos pueden volar como los tipo Volador, Dragón… y tal vez un tipo Psíquico que use sus poderes para flotar, pero sería eso, flotar. Aunque los tipo Fantasma también levita… Lo siento, estoy cambiando de tema…

\- No te entiendo, pero eso… lo importante es que ahora estoy sola…

\- Vayamos a la villa, mamá y papá probablemente puedan resolver tu problema de estancia aquí… ¡Claro! Tengo una idea brillante, en la villa vive un Pokémon ya anciano, se llama Alakazam y según mamá y papá es uno de los Pokémon más inteligentes del mundo.

Summer aceptó y ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a Villa Luminosa, a Charmander se le hizo más rápido el camino de ida, tal vez porque se la pasó hablando con Summer sobre cosas que no tenían que ver con el accidente de sus padres, no quería que volviera a romper a llorar.

* * *

\- Más rápido Summer, eres muy lenta.

\- Uf.. Uf… Lo siento… pero no estoy acostumbrada a caminar con este tipo de pies… tienen un curveado como de perro…

\- ¿Qué es un perro? ¿Los humanos tienen los pies diferentes?

\- Uf… Sí, los pies los tenemos más rectos… o tenía

\- ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide te tengo que decir una cosa antes de que lleguemos a la villa. Tiene que ver con una leyenda o cuento que la mayor parte quedó perdida con el tiempo – dijo Charmander. Le contó a Summer la historia que le contó Sylveon cuando era más pequeño.

\- Que raro… No recuerdo que haya algo como eso en la historia humana – dijo Summer pensando - ¿Estás seguro de lo que dice la historia?

\- No lo sé, es solo un cuento. Según la historia Arceus provocó que los humanos nos olviden como castigo por sus acciones. Pero a lo que voy es que hay quienes creen mucho en esa historia, lo que significa que si descubren que hay un humano entre ellos es probable que lo rechacen e incluso que lo ataquen, así que por el momento es mejor que no le digas a nadie más que eres una humana.

\- Vaya… cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras alguien tonto o torpe. Pero veo que eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas – dijo Summer mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa a Charmander.

\- ¡¿A qué viene eso?!

Ambos caminaron un poco más platicando y riendo juntos, hasta que llegaron a una zona alta donde se podía ver un poco lejos la Villa Luminosa en el atardecer.

\- Es… muy hermoso – dijo Summer con los ojos asombrados.

\- Y tienes que verlo en el anochecer. Como sea, bienvenida a Villa Luminosa…


	2. Ciudad Luminalia

\- Bienvenida a Villa Luminosa. – dijo Charmander mientras ambos admiraban la vista.

\- Es… hermosa. – dijo Summer perdida en aquella vista.

\- Y es aún mejor. – dijo Charmander – Llegaremos un poco tarde así será mejor que dejemos lo de Alakazam para mañana, ¿te parece bien?

\- Supongo…

* * *

Cuando ambos acordaron aquello se dieron cuenta que ya estaban en la villa. Al llegar a la casa de Charmander ambos pararon en la puerta.

\- Espera aquí, por favor. – dijo Charmander mientras entraba en su casa.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Llegué!

\- ¡Llegas 5 minutos tarde de la hora acordada! – fue lo primero que oyó por su padre.

\- L-lo siento, es que sucedió algo.

\- ¡¿Qué es tan importante para que llegues impuntual?! – gritó Hydreigon.

\- Amor, si dejas que se explique a lo mejor podamos entender, y vamos, son solo 5 minutos – dijo Sylveon desde la cocina – La comida tardará un poco, así que… ¡Si ambos quieren comer entonces ayúdenme con la comida!

\- Sí mamá, solo que… he traído una amiga. – dijo Charmander.

\- ¿Una amiga? – dijeron ambos padres al unísono.

\- Sí, quería saber si se podía quedar a dormir hoy.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Y qué dijeron los padres de tu amiga? – preguntó Sylveon.

\- Por eso he entrado antes que ella… No quería que ambos mencionaran a sus padres ya que… ambos murieron recientemente…

Ambos padres se quedaron en total silencio, no sabían qué decir. Los dos se miraron fijamente y pensaron qué decir.

\- Hijo… no es que no queramos, pero… - dijo Sylveon.

\- Pero es que la ley no permitiría algo como esto, sé que quieres ayudar y todo, pero esto lo debe saber el agente Magnezone. – dijo Hydreigon interrumpiendo a Sylveon.

\- P-pero…

\- Tu padre tiene razón. Claro que podríamos hablar con el oficial para resolver este asunto. ¿Y quién sabe? Incluso si tu amiga quiere podemos cuidar de ella. - Hydreigon tardó en contestar.

\- Primero que nada, hijo, tu madre y yo debemos hablar antes de tomar una decisión – dijo Hydreigon mientras que Sylveon le seguía por detrás. Ambos se alejaron lo más posible de Charmander.

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora? – preguntó Sylveon.

\- Sé que quieres cuidar de esa niña, ¿pero no te has puesto a pensar que ya con Charmander es suficiente? – mencionó Hydreigon.

\- ¿Y tú no recuerdas que prometimos cuidar a todo pequeño que lo necesitara? Al fin y al cabo, tú y yo somos iguales que ellos.

\- No es que no quiera… pero nos estamos quedando sin comida. No me molesta en criar a Charmander en lo más mínimo y no me molestaría cuidar de otra pequeña más, pero piensa que si no le podemos proporcionar lo básico no estaría bien. – dijo Hydreigon.

\- Entonces si es necesario comeré menos o incluso dejare de comer. – dijo Sylveon decidida.

\- No te puedo permitir hacer eso – Hydreigon suspiró. – Tendremos que bajar la ración de la comida. Claro que de Charmander no ya que aún se encuentra en crecimiento.

\- Por esto te amo tanto. Creía que tenía que usar Ojitos Tiernos contigo…

\- Yo también te amo… - Hydreigon tardó un poco en reaccionar - ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!

\- Bueno volvamos, no podemos dejar a la niña así.

\- A veces pienso que me utilizas… – dijo Hydreigon a pesar de que Sylveon ya no se encontraba con él.

Cuando por fin ambos regresaron con Charmander decidieron poner manos a la obra.

\- Bien, creo que es hora de darle la bienvenida a nuestra invitada. – dijo Sylveon.

\- Antes que nada – interrumpió Hydreigon – Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué les pasó a los padres de la chica?

\- Oh, vaya… este, ¿cómo lo explicó? – Charmander pensó un poco antes de contestar, no podía decir la verdad, pero tampoco quería mentir – No sé lo detalles completamente, pero hasta donde me contó sus padres murieron en un accidente tratando de protegerla.

\- ¿P-protegiéndola? – Hydreigon habló como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lado. Sylveon por su parte veía a Hydreigon preocupado.

\- Suficiente charla, pronto anochecerá y aún debemos ir a avisar sobre la niña a las autoridades – Sylveon lo dijo con el fin de recuperar el orden del lugar. – Propongo que la saludemos y nos dividamos. Charmander, tú me ayudarás con la comida mientras que tu padre lleva a… cielos, nunca preguntamos su nombre.

\- Se llama Summer, es una Riolu.

\- Una Riolu eh, es muy raro ver esa especie recientemente – dijo Hydreigon regresando en sí.

\- Okay, entonces abriré la puerta – dijo Charmander mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y a la vez la abría y a su sorpresa Summer se encontraba en el suelo y si no hubiera sido porque dio un pequeño ronquido los tres estuvieran asustados.

\- Creo que dejaremos lo de los oficiales para mañana, debe estar muy agotada después de todo lo que le sucedió – dijo Hydreigon sin antes suspirar de nuevo. – Charmander, ella dormirá en tu cuarto en lo que arreglamos el cuarto que usamos como bodega, ¡y para estar seguros de que no hagas nada extraño dormirás en el sillón!

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! – Charmander no lo podía creer.

\- A-amor, ¿n-no crees que estás exagerando? – preguntó Sylveon

\- Tranquilos, que era una broma – Hydreigon no pudo más y soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero paró al ver que nadie reía. – Vamos, ríanse, ¿no fue divertido?

\- No papá… Uno nunca sabe cuándo dices una broma… Eres tan frío que aún no creo que hayas hecho una broma, y para colmo de males, una broma malísima – se le salió a Charmander que tardó en reaccionar en lo que había dicho y en los líos en los que se acababa de meter.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE HIJO DE…?! – Hydreigon no se pudo controlar y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a Charmander no tan fuerte como para dañarlo, pero sí para noquearlo.

\- Aún no entiendo como el Sistema de Protección de Niños aún no nos ha visitado – dijo Sylveon mientras que tomaba a Charmander con sus listones y Hydreigon a Summer. – Charmander dormirá con nosotros, tú lleva a Summer al cuarto de Charmander.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y aún no amanecía, pero Charmander ya se había levantado y sentía como si no hubiera dormido, además de que sentía como si una manada de Tauros le hubiera pasado por encima y se hubieran regresado por su cabeza. Estaba un poco extrañado de que despertó en el cuarto de sus padres. Comenzó a caminar por aún los obscuros pasillos de su casa para tomar un poco de agua y fue que notó que su padre se encontraba sentado en la entrada de su cuarto, parecía como si estuviera cuidando de Summer.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó Hydreigon dándole aún las espalda a Charmander.

\- Voy por algo de tomar, y no, el dolor de cabeza no me deja dormir.

\- Lo siento por eso hijo, supongo que me pierdo por mis emociones. – Hydreigon comenzó a sobarle la cabeza de su hijo.

\- Supongo que me lo gané, al fin y al cabo, hablé de más.

\- Creo que después de todo eres mi hijo – dijo Hydreigon mientras sus ojos volvían con Summer que estaba profundamente dormida.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? Estás muy serio. – Charmander mencionó aquello aún a sabiendas que era muy extraño que su padre estuviera un poco triste. - ¿No te agrada Summer?

\- Aún no la conozco como para decirte eso… Es solo que por alguna razón ella despertó algo en mí… No solo en su historia, siento algo más… Me recuerda a mí cuando era pequeño, en ese entonces aún era un Deino y era un poco arrogante, igual que tú. – dijo Hydreigon

\- Vaya, nunca cuentas nada de tu pasado.

\- ¿Quieres oírla? – preguntó Hydreigon.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Charmander mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

\- Bueno, esta es la historia de mi vida, mi niñez y de cómo conocí a la Pokémon que le dio sentido a mi vida. Como ya dije, era un pequeño Deino, me gustaba mucho aventurarme y tal vez por eso me metí en muchos problemas. Tenía a mis dos padres, ambos Hydreigon y mi hermano mayor que recientemente había evolucionado a un Zweilous. Vivíamos en una pequeña cueva, no tan grande pero lo suficiente para que todos podamos vivir felices. Y fue ahí donde todo comenzó, hubo un día el cual sin explicación alguna hubo explosiones cerca de donde vivíamos así que mis padres nos prohibieron en salir más allá del bosque e incluso nos dijeron que si no era necesario no fuéramos allá, y fue ahí donde cometí una de las estupideces más grandes de mi vida. – dijo Hydreigon haciendo una pequeña pausa.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Lo contrario a lo que me ordenaron.

* * *

\- Creo que los sonidos de ayer venían de por aquí – dijo Deino mientras miraba a su alrededor. – Creo que si continúo por aquí llegaré a ese pueblo que tanto me han prohibido ir mamá y papá.

Fue cuando atrás de Deino sonó crujir un arbusto el cual lo exaltó cayendo en su espalda, pero de ese diminuto arbusto salió un pequeño Caterpie salvaje. Al ver esto Deino se tranquilizó.

\- No puedo creer que ese pequeñín me haya asustado… ¿Y así me quiero convertir en explorador? No creo poder llegar tan lejos – dijo Deino regresando a su hogar con la cabeza mirando al suelo tanto que chocó.

\- Así es, tan patético por asustarse por ese asqueroso gusano. – dijo un Magmortar con el cual Deino había chocado.

\- D-disculpe señor, no vi por donde iba y…

\- Pero ¿qué tenemos por aquí? Un Deino. ¿Vives solo o tienes familia?

\- T-tengo un hermano y-y vivo con mis pa-padres – dijo Deino tartamudeando, por alguna razón tenía mucho miedo y no sabía si era por conocer a otro Pokémon distinto a él.

\- Interesante… Los pueblerinos cobrarían mucho por cabezaz de Deino y mucho más de Hydreigon.

\- ¿Q-qué d-dijo?

\- Tranquilo, solo dolerá un momento – dijo aquel Magmortar levantando la mano y haciendo una explosión atrás de Deino mandando a volar al Caterpie de antes – Solo que no me gusta que mis presas se queden quietas… ¡Así que corre!

Las patas de Deino tardaron un poco en reaccionar, pero al final reaccionaron intentando escapar lo más rápido que pudiera. Deino no sabía que el plan de ese Magmortar era que los llevara con sus padres. Magmortar tomó un poco su distanciay fue entonces como un gran Meteoro Dragón caía al suelo dándole un pequeño roce a Magmortar y al voltear la mirada se encontraba cara a cara con una madre enojada.

Fue ahí cuando Zweilous apareció y tomó a su hermano y ambos comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡¿Eres idiota?! – gritó el Zweilous enojado mientras aún corrían. – ¡Hiciste justo lo contrario a lo que mamá y papá nos dijeron! ¡E incluso te acercaste al pueblo!

\- L-lo siento. – Deino no podía decir más palabras, estaba aterrado y sentía que había hecho algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

\- Como sea, mamá se hará cargo de ese idiota.

\- H-hermano, ¿por qué ese señor dijo que nuestras cabezas se venderían bien? – preguntó muy inocentemente Deino. Su hermano tardó en contestar.

\- Nuestra línea evolutiva ha tenido muy mala reputación. Casi todos nos temen por el gran poder que tienen los Hydreigon como mamá y papá. Creen que por tenernos cerca sería un problema para ellos. En resumen… Nos ven como unos monstruos, además nuestro tipo Siniestro no ayuda mucho… - dijo Zweilous parando junto a Deino al ver la cueva.

\- ¡Hijos! Entren. – dijo el padre apareciendo. – Deino… luego hablaré seriamente contigo después, ahora en-

El padre fue interrumpido por una gran explosión cercana que dejó destruyó los árboles cercanos dejando en descubierto a los tres y la cueva. De ahí apareció el Magmortar herido por la batalla pero aún con fuerzas.

 _\- Maldición… Si está aquí significa que ella… Si corren a la cueva serán acorralados, pero si corren al exterior no tendrán donde esconderse… -_ pensó el Hydreigon. - ¡Corran dentro y vayan por la salida de emergencia y si todo sale bien nos veremos en el pueblo del este!

Zweilous entendió lo que su padre quiso decir y tomó a su hermano dentro de la cueva.

\- H-hermano… Creía que no teníamos salida de emergencia…

\- Así es. Lo que papá quería era confundir al enemigo. No tendremos salidas, pero sí tenemos buenos escondites. Al fin y al cabo somos los mejores jugando escondite, ¿verdad? – dijo El Zweilous con una sonrisa intentando calmar a su hermano.

Ese hubiera sido un buen plan si algo a una gran velocidad los rebasara a ambos. Los hermanos se dieron cuenta que era su padre que había sido impulsado por la fuerza de Magmortar. Zweilous solo pensó en ponerse en medio protegiendo a su hermano, pero Magmortar lo alejó de un golpe.

\- Sabes niño, he tenido una gran idea. Ahora que tengo a ambos Hydreigon donde quería el botín no se me escapa, así que, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y hacemos un trato? – dijo Magmortar acercándose con cada paso que daba.

\- ¿T-t-trato? – tartamudeó Deino.

\- Sí, te dejaré vivir y a cambio iremos de pueblo a pueblo diciendo que hay un furioso Deino viviendo cerca de ellos y será ahí donde yo entro en escena y te "derroto", no me darán mucho a diferencia de tus padres, pero por lo menos viviré feliz – dijo Magmortar riendo al final de sus últimas palabras – Ah, claro que te daré una que otra baya a la semana como recompensa.

Su padre aprovechó lo distraído de Magmortar para lanzar una Cola Dragón a la pared de la cueva volviéndola inestable. Zweilous se levantó rápidamente y tomó a su hermano logrando esquivar a Magmortar por su costado dirigiéndose a la salida y para cuando los temblores pararon se pararon y se sorprendieron que la cueva aún estaba en pie, o al menos una parte. Su padre que como milagro estaba abrazándolos para protegerlos de pequeñas piedras que aún caían. Y se sorprendieron aún más al ver una roca enorme aplastando parte del torso y un brazo de Magmortar dejándolo casi inmóvil.

\- N-no… Esto… no puede acabar… así… - dijo Magmortar casi delirando - ¡Yo soy Magmortar, el explorador explosivo! ¡Iba en búsqueda de la inmortalidad de Arceus! ¡No puedo morir aquí!

\- La única inmortalidad que obtendrás será el castigo de Giratina por tus crueles actos. – dijo el padre mientras empujaba a sus hijos a la salida.

\- Ustedes… asquerosas bestias… ¡Si voy a conocer a Giratina lo conoceré con ustedes! – dijo aquel Magmortar usando su único brazo para hacer explotar aún más la cueva.

Ahora era inevitable que la cueva se cayera completamente. Hydreigon con sus tres cabezas sostenía el inestable y pesado techo y Zweilous de nuevo aprovecho aquel momento para empujar a Deino para que ambos corrieran a la salida. Deino corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la ya cercana salida, pero un sonido de aplastamiento lo hizo detener un poco evitando que se diera cuenta de la enorme piedra que estuvo a punto de caerle encima, pero su hermano lo empujó y junto con él un gran estruendo.

Cuando Deino abrió los ojos volteó a ver aquella cueva en la que nació destruida y a pesar de que no se le veían los ojos, varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al entender la magnitud de los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir, pero fue interrumpido por un sonido que se acercaba a aquel lugar así que se escondió en unos arbustos cercanos.

El lugar no tardó en llenarse de Pokémon y de los Sheriff del pueblo. Todos contemplaron aquella escena mientras que los oficiales intentaban investigar aún más.

\- ¡Atención! Bzzzt ¡Un accidente a ocurrido aquí! ¡Pero por lo que parece fue más bien provocado! Bzzzt ¡La Hydreigon del bosque muerta, un Hydreigon, un Zweilous y el explorador Magmortar han sido aplastados hasta la muerte! Bzzzt Si alguien sabe algo dígalo ahora. – dijo el oficial Magneton.

Deino estaba indeciso en salir, en parte quería ayuda, pero por otra parte no quería por lo que le dijo su hermano sobre el miedo que le tenían a los Hydreigon y sus pre-evoluciones

\- Bzzzt. Solo podemos concluir que el explorador Magmortar ha sido una víctima más de los monstruos conocidos como Hydreigon y pre-evoluciones.

Eso fue lo que evitó que Deino saliera de su escondite. Cuando todos se fueron con el cuerpo inerte de Magmortar y no quedó nadie, Deino pudo sacar los sentimientos que se había guardado para no ser descubierto y rompió en llanto justo en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

\- N-no sé qué decir – dijo Charmander que aún seguía sentado.

\- No digas nada… Fue un problema que terminó hace mucho, además de que ya no he tenido problema con alguien por ser un Hydreigon.

\- Espera un momento. Dijiste algo sobre un Pokémon que le dio sentido a tu vida, ¿acaso fue tu familia o Magmortar?

\- Si ese Pokémon fuera Magmortar, yo sería un Pokémon malvado… y no fue mi familia. – dijo Hydreigon mientras veía por una ventana como apenas comenzaba a amanecer. – Tal vez te cuente luego, ya está amaneciendo.

* * *

Esa mañana fue un poco incómoda ya que hubo un silencio y un vacío en el ambiente, Hydreigon se había adelantado para ir con el agente Magnezone mientras que Summer y Charmander se quedaron con Sylveon.

\- Sé que ayer no nos presentamos, pero soy Sylveon, la madre de Charmander.

\- S-soy Summer – dijo Summer dirigiendo su mirada al suelo con vergüenza en su voz.

\- Lamento si mi hijo puede llegar a ser molesto, es solo qu-

\- ¡Mamá! No frente a ella – dijo Charmander mientras se ruborizaba.

\- Lo siento hijo – dijo Sylveon mientras se reía y paró al escuchar una pequeña pero entendible risa proveniente de Summer. – Summer, ¿quieres ayudarme a cocinar?

\- Claro.

El tiempo pasó y el ambiente se ponía cada vez más amigable y entre los tres terminaron de cocinar y estuvieron disfrutando que no se dieron cuenta el cuándo comenzó a llover. Los tres se acercaron a la chimenea ya con la leña puesta.

\- Mamá, ¿crees que pueda encender el fuego yo? – preguntó Charmander.

\- Mmmm, no lo sé, ahora que tu papá no está aquí no hay quien lo prenda, pero no sé si puedas controlar tus poderes aún. – dijo Sylveon.

\- Puedo hacerlo, te lo prometo

\- Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado.

\- Ahora verán mi fuerza – dijo Charmander mientras se preparaba para lanzar un Ascuas. – ¡Aquí voy!

De la boca de Charmander solo salieron unas pequeñas brasas que se apagaron mucho antes de llegar a la chimenea. Hubo un poco de silencio incómodo, el viento hacía más ruido que los tres juntos.

\- … - Charmander se quedó en el mismo lugar sin moverse, al final decidió moverse y prender la leña con su cola.

\- _Pobre Charmander, se veía con tanta alegría, ¿tenía que pasar algo en especial?_ – pensó Summer.

\- Jajajajaja, tengo que seguir practicando y algún día seré más fuerte que mi papá. – dijo Charmander mientras una gran sonrisa y emoción se dibujaba en su cara, Summer no comprendía todavía lo que pasaba.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Hydreigon empapado y por tercera vez hubo otro silencio. Hydreigon estornudó y apagó la fogata por la fuerza del mismo.

\- Salud. – dijo Sylveon.

\- Gracias… ¿me perdí de algo? – preguntó Hydreigon y Charmander se comenzó a reír seguido por Sylveon y al final Summer. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

* * *

A mitad de la comida comenzaron a platicar de cosas de interés y alguna que otra anécdota de alguno de ellos, Summer no entendía muchas cosas porque no conocía bien el lugar donde se encontraba actualmente, pero por alguna razón sentía que ella pertenecía a ese lugar, junto a los tres que estaban sentados delante de ella.

\- Bien, regresando al tema, hablé con el oficial Magnezone. Él nos dio el visto bueno así que ya tenemos el permiso legal, pero aún falta algo. – dijo Hydreigon. – Summer, ¿quieres pertenecer a esta pequeña y humilde familia? Tal vez no tenemos mucho, pero creo que podemos hacer de ti una Riolu de bien… a diferencia de cierto Charmander.

Sylveon y Hydreigon comenzaron a discutir sobre el último comentario mientras que Charmander quería pelear con su padre, todos pararon y voltearon al escuchar que Summer rompía en llanto.

\- Y-yo no quise… si dije algo malo y-…

\- N-n-o es su culpa. – dijo Summer intentando articular sus palabras. – Es solo… que, aunque tuve a mis padres… siento como… como si fuera mi primera vez con una familia… Gracias y acepto.

Al decir las últimas palabras no pudo decir nada más y volvió a llorar. Después de la comida todos se dieron un abrazo familiar, cuando todos se calmaron Hydreigon y Sylveon fueron directo al punto.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Escuela?! – preguntó Charmander.

\- Sip, ya tienes la edad suficiente y nos han avisado que la vieja escuela ha sido renovada y reabierta, así no tendrán que ir hasta la otra villa a estudiar.

\- Bien, ¿eso significa que Summer y yo podemos ir a jugar?

\- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?! – preguntó Hydreigon.

\- Que debemos de jugar lo que podamos antes de entrar a la escuela, llegaremos luego – dijo Charmander mientras tomaba la mano de Summer y se la llevó fuera.

\- Estoy pensando en quedarnos con Summer y adoptar a Charmander… - dijo Hydreigon y Sylveon le dio un golpe con sus listones.

\- Hablando de nuestro hijo, quiero decirte algo.

\- ¿Mmmm? ¿Qué cosa?

\- Hace rato Charmander intentó lanzar un Ascuas para encender el fuego de la chimenea.

\- ¡¿Él qué?!

\- Tranquilo amor, le di permiso, pero ese no es el problema. – dijo Sylveon mostrando una cara de preocupación.

\- No me asustes, ¿qué sucede?

\- No es la gran cosa, pero solo unas débiles brasas salieron de su boca.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Segura… y me preocupa.

\- Igual a mí, la primera vez que aprendió Ascuas parecía más un Lanzallamas, a lo mejor se encontraba nervioso por estar frente a Summer.

\- Tal vez, pero hay que tenerlo en cuenta y llevarlo con algún médico.

\- Lo sé.

Y mientras tanto en las mismas colinas en las que se conocieron el dúo se encontraban ellos sentados, Charmander le enseñaba a Summer todo lo que había que saber, desde conocimientos básicos, tabla de tipos, ventajas, niveles, ataques y los Pokémon salvajes y todos los días iban a la misma a colina, uno tras otro, hasta que llegó por fin el día de asistir a clases. Las clases de la Srta. Chimecho.


	3. Leyendas Antiguas

La semana nueva llegó y fue entonces cuando llegó la hora para Charmander y Summer a la escuela, cuando llegarón se encontraron con todo tipo de Pokémon diferentes y únicos. Había un Gastly, una Cinccino, un Jangmo-o, un Natu, una Shinx, un Fletchling y una Swablu. Cada uno se encontraba haciendo una cosa, por ejemplo, el Fletchling no paraba de dar vueltas en el aire, la Cinccino leía un enorme libro, el Jangmo-o solo estaba sentado alejado de los demás, el Gastly se alejaba un poco de los demás, el Natu estaba quieto con los ojos cerrados, la Shinx y la Swablu hablaban juntas.

\- ¡Han llegado más! ¡Han llegado más! – dijo el Fletchling mientras daba piruetas en el aire emocionado.

\- Genial, más raritos. – dijo el Jangmo-o tratando de ignorar a los demás.

\- Hola a todos, soy Charmander y esta es Summer. – dijo Charmander intentando ser cortés ignorando lo que dijo Jangmo-o.

Natu de pronto abrió los ojos y se exaltó al ver a Summer

\- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que este día sería interesante. ¡Es una Riolu! ¡Se creen hasta extintos y a hay un genuino espécimen aquí! ¡Y es hembra, es aún más extraña! Hubiera previsto esto con más concentración. – dijo el Natu haciendo que los demás también se sorprendieran y sin dudar un minuto la Shinx y la Swablu se acercaron a Summer.

\- Summer, ¿verdad? – preguntó la Shinx.

\- Um, sí

\- Que emoción saber que hay alguien tan única como tú en esta clase, soy Glaze, una Shinx. – dijo Glaze. – Ella es Cotton, una Swablu.

\- Mucho gusto Summer. – dijo Cotton con un tono dulce y amigable.

\- H-hola Glaze y Cotton, también es un placer. Aunque no me siento tan única.

\- Tonterías, es más, deberías sentarte junto a nosotras, estábamos hablando sobre que los chicos aquí son unos raros. – mencionó Glaze. – Ese Jangmo-o es un imbécil.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Oí eso! – dijo Jangmo-o.

\- Ese Gastly no quiere acercarse a nosotros, creo que tiene vergüenza. Ese Natu no dejaba de quedarse quieto con los ojos cerrados hasta que llegaste. Ese Fletchling solo está haciendo que me duela la cabeza con tanta voltereta que hace. Y después está tu acompañante, perdona por lo que voy a decir, pero elegiste a un novio busca problemas, es muy conocido por el pueblo.

\- ¡¿N-n-novio?! ¡N-no! Lo están malinterpretando. – dijo Summer toda roja. – S-solo somos… como hermanos, vivimos en la misma casa.

\- ¿En serio? Conozco a sus padres, pero no te conozco a ti. Es raro… - dijo Glaze.

\- También es bueno saber que él no está en una relación. – dijo Cotton feliz.

\- Bueno, no importa, yo creo que las chicas debemos de estar juntas para sobrevivir ante estos chicos.

\- O-okay, pero si te soy sincera… me siento más a gusto si Charmander está a mi lado. Además, ¿esa no es…

\- Si hablas de la Cinccino, ya intentamos hacer que se nos uniese, pero nos dijo que no la molestáramos con algo tan trivial como la amistad. – dijo Glaze enojada. – Pero lo importante es tu comodidad, pero recuerda que, aunque estés con él seguiremos siendo amigas… ¿Charmander? ¿Te refieres a…

Mientras Glaze se acercó y se llevó a Summer para platicar con ella, Charmander se acercó a Natu.

\- Psst. Psssst. Psssssst. – repetía una y otra vez Charmander para llamar la atención de Natu, hasta que comenzó a enfadarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – gritó Natu al haberse desconcentrado.

\- ¿Y qué hay sobre mí?

\- Eres un Charmander, una especie corriente en los tiempos modernos, te gusta meterte en problemas, molestas y tu mamá de dice Char. Lo peor de todo es que no tuve que ver el futuro para saberlo, he escuchado sobre ti, ahora déjame en paz. – dijo Natu volviendo a su posición de antes.

\- No te preocupes, yo creo que eres genial. –dijo Fletchling posándose sobre la cabeza de Charmander.

\- Gracias, creo que tus acrobacias son increíbles.

\- Gracias, soy Red.

\- Charmander.

Pasaron varios minutos de escándalo entre los alumnos hasta que se escuchó un campaneo.

\- Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza. – dijo un Pokémon acercándose cada vez más. – Soy la Srta. Chimecho, yo seré su maestra, también su enfermera, su supervisora, su prefecta, su tutora y, por último, pero no menos importante, su directora.

Todos se quedaron callados al oír la lista de la Srta. Chimecho.

\- Bien, comencemos con sus lugares, como pueden ver hay tres columnas y tres filas por cada columna, se sentarán por el nombre de la especie que son; es decir, a pesar de que la alumna Glaze tiene su nombre con G, su especie es una Shinx, por eso irá alfabéticamente en la S. En la primera columna irá Charmander, Cinccino y Fletchling. En la segunda irá Gastly, Jangmo-o y Natu. En la tercera columna irán Riolu, Shinx y Swablu.

Todos tomaron sus asientos, principalmente Glaze era la más contenta de esta situación al estar en medio de sus dos amigas.

\- Bien, primera actividad. Se presentarán uno a uno con su nombre y su especie, empezando por el primero de la columna. – dijo Chimecho.

\- Soy un Charmander, pero en verdad me llamo Blaze.

\- Fur, Cinccino.

\- ¡Yo me llamo Red, pero soy un Fletchling!

\- S-s-soul… soy… un Gastly.

\- Yo no sé por qué tenemos que hacer esta tontería. – se quejó Jangmo-o.

\- Nombre. Y especie. Ahora. – dijo Chimecho con una sonrisa falsa para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- Bah, Jangmo-o, Yang. – dijo Yang poniéndose rojo, pero sintiéndose frustrado por el odio a su propio nombre.

\- Soy Jay, un Natu.

\- S-summer, soy una…

\- ¡Una Riolu! … Lo siento, me dejé llevar, el último Riolu que vi fue uno famoso y no lo he visto desde hace muchos años y es más raro aún ver una Riolu. – dijo la maestra. – Perdón, la siguiente puede continuar.

\- Soy Glaze y soy una de las mejores Shinx que existen.

\- Cotton, Swablu.

\- Bien, esos fueron todos. Empecemos la clase, el primer tema es: "Leyendas Antiguas"

Las clases pasaron para algunos muy rápido, para otros muy lento, la clase estuvo a punto de finalizar cuando la maestra comenzó a dejar la primera tarea.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tarea?! – gritaron todos los alumnos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero todo sea por su buen desarrollo, y creo que deberían juntarse en tercias…

-Prefiero trabajar sola. – dijo Fur.

\- B-bien, que sea en parejas o individual. – dijo la maestra

\- Summer, Cotton, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Somos 3.

\- No te preocupes, creo que decidiré irme con Charmander. – dijo Summer.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Glaze.

\- Sip.

Summer se dirigió con Charmander, al llegar con él vio que hablaba con Red.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que Summer me necesita. – dijo Charmander.

\- Bien, no hay problema, creo que iré con Soul, así podré conocer a un nuevo amigo. – dijo Red.

\- Decidido, suerte.

\- Igual. – dijo Flare. Cuando terminaron cada quien se acercó a su pareja.

\- Parece que estamos conectados. – dijo Charmander.

\- Eso creo.

\- Muy bien, parece que ya todos se han decidido con quien irán. Ahora, quiero que investiguen una leyenda de nuestro mundo, pueden investigar en libros o preguntarle a gente mayor. Con eso es todo, se pueden ir, nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Charmander y Summer caminaban de regreso a casa mientras platicaban.

\- No sabía que te llamabas Blaze. – dijo Summer.

\- Bueno… la verdad es que nunca me gustó mi nombre y por alguna razón preferí ponerme un nombre genérico… además de que ya conozco a Glaze de hace tiempo, ella conoce mi verdadero nombre.

\- Una: No sabía que conocías a Glaze tanto así, Dos: ¿Por qué tus padres te llaman Charmander cuando en verdad te llamas Blaze? De donde yo vengo no es normal eso. O no que yo recuerde.

\- Sobre mis padres, ellos respetan mis decisiones importantes como mi nombre, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de regresar a mi antiguo nombre. Y sobre Glaze… mi padre y su padre estuvieron en el mismo equipo de exploración.

\- Sobre Glaze y tú creo que es lindo.

\- ¡¿Qué tiene lo nuestro algo de lindo?! – dijo Blaze mientras se ruborizaba.

\- Bueno, que sus padres se conocen y que sus nombres se parecen. Solo cambias una letra y voilà.

\- Coincidencia, ¿feliz?

\- No, pero creo que tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestra tarea. – dijo Summer.

\- Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan?

\- Mmmm, me gusta hablar más con la gente, ¿por qué no hablamos con…? – Blaze se quedó pensando un rato antes de contestar. - ¡Ah! Se me ha ocurrido una idea

\- ¿Idea? ¿Cuál es?

\- Recomiendo ir con Alakazam por nuestra tarea y de paso preguntar sobre ti, he escuchado que ya regresó de su viaje a las Termales.

\- ¿Ya regresó? Genial, ¿qué estamos esperando?

\- Vamos, Summer.

* * *

Mientras que en el centro de la villa se encontraba Hydreigon hablando con otros aldeanos. Fue cuando a lo lejos pudo notar a Blaze y a Summer corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Chicos! – gritó Hydreigon. Cuando ambos se acercaron les preguntó. - ¿Qué tal la escuela?

\- Bien, ahora tenemos tarea y tenemos pensado ir a la casa del viejo Alakazam. – dijo Blaze.

\- ¡Charmander! ¡Respeta a tus mayores! – dijo Hydreigon siendo derecho. Al ver que puso una cara extraña continuó. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Summer ya sabe…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué aún mojas tu cama?

\- ¡PAPÁ! ¡No! … sobre lo de… mi nombre… Hablaremos luego, nos vemos. – dijo Blaze y salió corriendo dejando a Hydreigon confuso.

Summer y Blaze llegaron a una colina con una pequeña y vieja choza. Al principio dudaron, pero al Blaze recordar lo importante que era esto para Summer, decidió dar el primer paso. Al acercarse, Blaze golpeó la fuerza no tan débil, pero tampoco tan fuerte.

\- ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA PERTENECER A SU ESTÚPIDA SOCIEDAD! – dijo una anciana voz.

\- N-no venimos por parte de la villa. – dijo Blaze con un poco de duda.

\- ¡¿ENTONCES QUE RAYOS QUIEREN?! – dijo aquella voz, que, a pesar de sonar anciana, aún sonaba con gran fuerza.

\- Queremos ayuda con una tarea de la escuela. – dijo Blaze con más seguridad.

\- ¡LÁRGUENSE! ¡¿ME VIERON CARA DE NIÑERO?!

\- No nos irémos.

\- Entonces no saldré. – dijo la voz más calmada.

\- P-por favor, también venimos por su sabiduría, también tenemos un serio problema… relacionado con el mundo humano…

Blaze en cuanto terminó de decir la última frase, la puerta se azotó y salió un Alakazam con un enorme bigote y que, a pesar de su voz, no se veía tan anciano. Aunque tenía una cara de enojo dirigida a ambos.

\- ¡Ustedes no saben nada! ¡Son solo cuentos de hadas! Ahora, ¡LARGO! – gritó Alakazam con una voz diferente a la anterior, parecía como si su voz hubiera recuperado juventud. Se daba la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo cuando Blaze respondió.

-Entonces, mi amiga aquí presente, ¿es solo un cuento de hadas?

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Alakazam girando nuevamente.

\- L-lo siento, me dejé llevar por la-

\- Eso no importa. – dijo Alakazam mientras revisaba a Summer desde lejos. – ¿Otra humana ha venido a nuestro mundo? Esto es un caos…

\- ¿Ahora nos cree? Espera… ¿otra humana? ¿Significa que hay más? – preguntó Blaze mientras que Summer se quedaba callada sin saber que decir.

\- Entren. Con cuidado. – dijo Alakazam que entró a su hogar no sin antes mirar alrededor.

Ambos entraron lentamente y lo primero que vieron fueron cosas extrañas, que al parecer Alakazam guardaba como trofeos o recuerdos. Estando adentro y con la puerta ya cerrada, Alakazam les ofreció un asiento. El par se encontraba ya sentados y nerviosos por todo lo que les rodeaba.

Fue ahí cuando la vista de Summer comenzó a ponerse borrosa, miró sus manos para tranquilizarse hasta que volvió de nuevo en sí y fue cuando pudo ver algo que desapareció rápidamente. Alakazam estaba cubierto por un brillo naranja. Era tan intenso y cálido que pudo calmar los nervios de Summer. Alakazam solo se le quedaba viendo.

\- Dijiste que ya ha habido humanos antes, ¿cómo? – preguntó Blaze rompiendo el hielo.

\- Yo nunca dije eso, pero estás en lo correcto. Tú amiga no es la primera humana en llegar a nuestro mundo. – dijo Alakazam que por un momento fijó su mirada en Blaze y luego regresó con Summer.

\- Yo nunca había oído de una humana que llegara a nuestro mundo, ¿nos estás mintiendo? – preguntó Blaze.

\- ¿Qué ganaría con eso? – preguntó Alakazam.

\- N-no sé… Espera, cuando te mencioné que mi amiga era humana nos miraste y después aceptaste lo que te dijimos como si no fuera nada, esperaba…

\- Esperabas que no me lo creyera, lo sé. Pero vi a través de los ojos de tu amiga… ella es diferente a cualquier Riolu que yo haya conocido. Esos ojos verdes me mostraron sinceridad y algo más.

\- ¿Algo más? – dijo por fin Summer. Los ojos de Alakazam se encontraron con los ojos de Summer.

\- Caos, destino… muerte. – dijo Alakazam con un corte al final. – Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta de los humanos, ha habido muchos casos de seres humanos que han viajado de su mundo al nuestro, solo que los pocos que saben de esto lo han escondido, yo, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver los humanos y el caos en todo esto? – preguntó Blaze curioso.

\- Los que saben de los humanos, pero que no saben lo sucedido piensan que los humanos traen destrucción a todo lugar donde vayan. Es por eso que en la sociedad actual si le preguntas a alguien de los humanos tendrán dos respuestas: Solo son un cuento de hadas. O son seres que han provocado sufrimiento y casi el fin del mundo. Y la famosa leyenda de Arceus no ayuda mucho a su reputación.

\- ¿Y los que sí saben lo que sucedió? – preguntó Blaze.

\- Esos casos como yo, sabemos que los humanos son la razón de que haya paz, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos. La famosa caos y destrucción han sido detenidas múltiples veces por los humanos ya que cuando hay algún peligro, es el deber de una deidad en traer a un ser humano a detener lo que esté a punto de pasar. Así es como ha habido tranquilidad: Desastres Naturales, Parálisis del Tiempo y Daño del Espacio, El Desequilibrio por el Ente Gélido, y La Materia Oscura, todas ellas derrotadas por un humano junto algún amigo Pokémon.

\- Alto, por lo que he oído los Equipos de Rescate Pokémon, Exploradores Pokémon, y los de la Sociedad de Expedición. No escuché nada de humanos. – dijo Blaze.

\- Es porque los que estamos involucrados decidimos mentir para proteger a nuestros amigos humanos para que pudieran vivir una vida común, a voluntad de ellos claro.

\- Summer, ¿cierto?

\- S-sí.

\- Si has sido requerida significa que algo grande se acerca, algo que pueda destruir nuestra sociedad entera como la conocemos. De hecho, no me sorprende, al fin y al cabo, han sucedido cosas extrañas, Pokémon pelando contra otros… ah y antes que se me olvide… ¿qué fue lo que viste? – preguntó Alakazam dejando a Blaze sin entender.

\- C-comencé a sentir mareo y después pude ver un brillo rodeándolo, un brillo color naranja… cálido… tranquilizante. – dijo Summer.

\- Has estado aquí una semana y un día aquí, ¿y ya te comportas como uno de nosotros? – preguntó Alakazam sorprendido.

\- No entiendo. – dijo Summer.

\- Yo tampoco. – agregó Blaze.

\- Los Riolu son conocidos por ver el aura de los demás, aquello que viste fue mi aura, hasta a mis mejores pupilos tardaron en poder ver mi aura. Tienes algo especial pequeña. – dijo Alakazam. Suspiró y dijo. – Está bien, basta de charla. No tardará en anochecer y si no mal recuerdo, querían ayuda con su tarea, ¿qué es lo que necesitan de mí que no le pueden preguntarles a sus padres?

\- Nos dijeron que investigamos una leyenda antigua, ya sea en libros o con alguien con sabiduría, así que pensamos matar dos Taillows de un tiro. – dijo Blaze. – También nos gustaría que no fuera la historia de los humanos y los Pokémon.

\- Bien, me sé una leyenda interesante, se dice que hace muchos años hubo una antigua civilización. Una civilización antes que nosotros, ya que se dice que fueron el fracaso de Arceus.

* * *

 _Hace millones de años un huevo apareció un huevo de la nada y en la nada, su interior: El gran Arceus dador de vida. Cuando aquel huevo dio a luz a aquella deidad un aura de vida dándole forma al universo como lo conocemos. Tomó el planeta que más le agradó y comenzó a crear a diestra y siniestra._

 _Intentó crear seres de distintos materiales, pero todos murieron a los pocos segundos de vida. Arceus cansado de fallar varias veces fue cuando decidió crear seres incorpóreos, solo se formaban por una pequeña esfera de luz, pero al ver lo tonto que se veía, planeó destruirlo y fue cuando aquella esfera hizo algo que impactó._

 _-_ _¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Y por qué no puedo verme? – preguntó curiosamente la esfera. Arceus tardó un poco en reaccionar._

 _\- ¿Ha-hablaste? – preguntó la deidad. – Y no solo eso, también razonas._

 _\- Eso creo… ¿tú quién eres?_

 _\- Soy Arceus, yo te di la vida._

 _\- ¿Vida? ¿Qué es eso?_

 _\- Bueno… ¿cómo te lo pongo? La vida es… es cuando… un ser ¿nace? – dijo Arceus dudando al último momento._

 _\- ¿Nacer? ¿Y tú cómo naciste? ¿Quién te dio vida?_

 _\- Y-yo… no lo sé, tampoco sé cuál es mi propósito en mi vida…_

 _\- Entonces, ¿cómo sabes qué es lo que debes de hacer?_

 _\- Eso sí te lo puedo responder. Búscalo con tu propia cuenta, cuando toqué la tierra de este lugar, un pequeño ser de tierra comenzó a tomar una forma antropomórfica, pero el viento lo terminó destruyendo, fue ahí que me di cuenta de mi habilidad de dar vida… y luego de varios fracasos, naciste tú. – dijo Arceus poniéndose orgulloso de le que dijo, aunque sabía que su creación le seguiría haciendo preguntas que probablemente no podría responder._

 _\- Dijiste que les diste cuerpos a tus anteriores creaciones, ¿por qué yo no tengo una?_

 _\- Supuse que la razón de sus muertes era el cuerpo, así que decidí crearte sin cuerpo._

 _\- ¿Puedo pedir un cuerpo? – dijo la bola de luz haciendo estremecer a Arceus._

 _\- ¿Pe-pero qué pasaría si mueres? No quiero que mueras._

 _\- ¿Puedo proponer una pequeña idea?_

 _\- Te escuchó._

 _\- Si tú fallas en crear mi cuerpo, ¿por qué no hago yo mi propio cuerpo? Así si muero, la culpa será la mía, no la tuya._

 _\- Creo que entiendo. – dijo Arceus al cerrar los ojos y le dio a la bola de luz la habilidad de cambiar de cuerpo las veces que él quisiera, de lo que él quisiera con solo pensarlo._

 _Aquella nueva criatura no paraba de tomar diferentes formas. Arceus se tranquilizó al ver que su creación no moría. Ambos platicaron un poco más hasta que decidió que Arceus decidió de que ya era casi hora de partir._

 _\- Creo que ya es mi hora de irme. Pero antes quiero que tengas compañía, así que antes de irme te daré compañía con seres como tú. – dijo Arceus._

 _\- ¡Espera! Dijiste que te llamas Arceus, pero, ¿quién te nombró así?_

 _\- Yo mismo, puedes hacer lo mismo si tú lo deseas._

 _\- … Archemis…_

 _\- Me gusta._

 _\- Espero que no te moleste que usara una parte de tu nombre._

 _\- Para nada, Archemis. – fue lo último que dijo Arceus antes de tomar vuelo y alejarse de aquel planeta, no sin antes hacer brillar sus ojos y hacer aparecer a otros parecidos a él._

* * *

\- Se dice que Archemis les enseñó a los otros, cosas que aprendió por Arceus, con Arceus, y por él mismo. – dijo Alakazam.

\- Espera, dijiste que fueron un fracaso de Arceus, pero para mí sonó todo lo contrario. – dijo Summer que vio a Alakazam y a Blaze. Blaze parecía callado y sin ánimos.

\- Bueno, eso es porque…

\- ¿Cómo supo esa historia? – preguntó Blaze.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Alakazam.

\- Esa es solo un cuento de hadas… nada más. – dijo Blaze.

\- Ustedes fueron los que me pidieron que les contaran una leyenda. – dijo Alakazam mientras Blaze se paraba y se acercaba a una de las estanterías de Alakazam.

\- Tú lo dijiste, leyenda, no cuento para niños.

\- Esa historia se encontraba en uno de los tesoros que reclamó un explorador, un libro demasiado viejo con parte de la historia. Aquel libro estaba dañado y no se pudo rescatar toda la historia… o es que acaso que, ¿tú conoces la historia? – preguntó Alakazam a lo que Blaze asintió de espaldas. - ¿Y qué es lo que tanto te molesta de esa historia?

\- El final. – dijo Blaze mientras que Summer no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- No entiendo lo que sucede.

\- La historia se perdió, lo siguiente que pudieron recuperar fue como Alchemis tuvo dos hijos: Una hija dotada de un coeficiente intelectual y un hijo dotado de gran poder. Pero se dice que ellos fueron los que provocaron la ira de Arceus que terminó ejecutando a ellos y a su misma especie. ¿Verdad? – dijo Blaze dirigiéndose a Alakazam.

\- Así es, pero aun no entiendo en qué te molesta.

\- Mejor termina la historia.

\- Hay quien dice que esos hermanos provocaron la ira de Arceus, sí. – continuó Alakazam. – Pero hay quien dice que ellos ayudaron a Arceus sacrificándose a ellos y a su especie por el bien de todo. Archemis les dio la oportunidad a sus hijos de elegir sus nombres como Arceus le dejó a él, su hija se nombró a si misma…

\- Glaze… y el hijo Blaze… - dijo Blaze terminando la frase.

\- ¡¿Glaze?! ¡¿Blaze?! – exclamó Summer.

\- ¿Les suena de algo los nombres? – preguntó Alakazam.

\- Tenemos una amiga que se llama Glaze… y a diferencia del hijo de Archemis a mí se me puso Blaze. Odié cuando mi padre me contó la historia, por esa misma historia me dejaron ponerme mi propio nombre… el nombre de un posible villano.

\- ¡¿Te llamas Blaze?! Su amiga… ¿se llama Glaze? – dijo Alakazam. – Además creo que tu padre no pensó que Blaze fuera malo, tal vez, como yo, piensé que Glaze y Blaze fueron los héroes de esta historia.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – preguntó Blaze.

\- Porque si tu padre te ama no te pondría el nombre de alguien conocido por hacer maldades. – dijo Alakazam.

\- Tal vez sí, pero tal vez no… - dijo Blaze y después suspiró. – Ya está haciéndose tarde, nos vamos a casa. Alakazam, muchas gracias por la información.

Alakazam asintió y acompañó a ambos a la puerta y los despidió no sin antes ofrecerles su sabiduría si alguna vez lo necesitaban refiriéndose al problema de los humanos. Hubo un poco de silencio al descenso de la colina hasta que Blaze comenzó a hablar.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien y ya tenemos nuestra tarea lista.

\- Gracias Blaze… Charmander.

\- Dime Blaze a partir de ahora.

\- Bueno, Blaze, gracias por traerme con Alakazam, ahora conozco un poco más de este mundo y del tal vez el por qué estoy aquí.

\- Para eso estamos los amigos… los hermanos.

Alakazam veía por la ventana como ambos niños se alejaban mientras que una silueta se posaba detrás de Alakazam.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? La humana con un Pokémon interesante. Busca a los padres de ese Blaze y esa tal Glaze. – dijo Alakazam sin voltear.

\- Ya lo hice, supuse que me pedirías eso. – dijo la silueta.

\- ¿Y?

\- Blaze es el hijo de Cerberus, el Hydreigon conocido por ser un explorador famoso en sus tiempos y una Sylveon cualquiera, y según la biología significa...

\- Significa que Blaze es adoptado.

\- Así es. La tal Glaze es una Shinx, hija de un Luxray, Bolt, el explorador, y una Absol común y corriente. – dijo la silueta.

\- Cerberus y Bolt… fueron un equipo de exploración muy fuerte hasta que se retiraron. – dijo Alakazam.

\- Eso no es todo. Bolt fue asesinado hace unos años.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Alakazam.

\- ¿Los conocías? – preguntó la silueta.

\- Fueron mis estudiantes, mucho antes que tú… ¿se sabe quién lo hizo?

\- No, pero por el Modus Operandis puedo suponer quien lo hizo.

\- Si él está metido en esto significa que esos tres niños estarán en peligro. Quiero que cuides de los tres en las sombras… y quiero que les des eso a Blaze y a Summer. – dijo Alakazam.

\- P-pero señor…

\- Pero nada, sé que te has encariñado con el tuyo y que aún tienes el de él, dáselos… sé que lo necesitarán.

\- No dudo de eso, pero los puede poner en el punto de mira de él y estarían más en peligro.

\- No si tú cuidas de ellos. – dijo Alakazam.

\- Usted mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo cuidar de alguien más…

\- Tonterías, eres el que está mejor preparado, así que esa será tu misión. – dijo Alakazam.

\- Como desee. – dijo la silueta y desapareció.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, les tocó a los niños exponer sus leyendas investigadas. Pasaron uno por uno hasta que al final les tocó a Blaze y a Summer, ellos intentaron contarlo lo mejor posible haciendo que algunos alumnos se rieran de esa leyenda, otros se quedaron callados, y Glaze se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Yo creo que no investigaron nada y solo lo inventaron. – dijo Yang mientras se recargaba en su asiento.

\- Aunque no me agrada Yang…

\- ¡Oye!

\- Creo que tiene razón. – dijo Fur ignorando completamente a Yang.

\- Yo creo que es una linda historia. – dijo Cotton mientras sonreía y miraba a Blaze.

\- Yo también, un poco confusa, pero me gustó. – dijo Red.

\- Bueno, bueno chicos. Aún no sabemos cómo consiguieron la historia. – dijo la maestra Chimecho.

\- Es real… - dijo Glaze haciendo un silencio entre todos.

\- ¿No será que a ti también te gustó la historia porque aparece tu nombre y solo los quieres apoyar? – dijo Yang acabando con ese silencio.

\- Yang, confía más en tus compañeros o-

\- ¿Apoyarlos? Con todo respeto Yang, así como no le agradas a Fur, Blaze no me agrada. Pero esa historia es cierta… mi padre me la contaba todas las noches… hasta que… - dijo Glaze mientras intentaba continuar las palabras entrecortadas y con lágrimas en las mejillas. – ¡Hasta que lo mataron! Él creía esa historia… tanto que me nombró como a uno de los personajes…

\- Y-yo… lo siento. – dijo Yang apenado, pero fue en vano porque Glaze se soltó en llanto. La maestra se llevó a Glaze lejos del grupo hasta que se calmó y cuando regresaron, todos tomaron sus asientos de nuevo.

\- Lo lamentamos, no queríamos hacerte llorar. – dijeron Summer y Blaze.

\- No… gracias a ustedes por hacerme recordar cuanto quería y seguiré queriendo a mi padre… en donde quiera que esté. – dijo Glaze con fuerza de voluntad.

\- Y para que sepan, Alakazam, el más viejo de la aldea nos contó la leyenda. – dijo Blaze refiriéndose a Yang y a Fur.

\- ¡¿A-Alakazam?! ¿Ese anciano que nadie quiere? – dijo Yang.

\- Vamos chicos, respeten a sus mayores.

\- Bueno, supongo que eligieron a alguien sabio. – dijo Fur. – Además hablamos de leyendas, la mayoría de ellas son falsas.

\- Hasta cierto punto. – dijo la maestra. – Y con eso terminamos la sección de leyendas. Ahora viene la sección de sorpresas.

\- ¿Sorpresas? ¡¿Es más tarea?! – preguntó Red.

\- No. Si se portan bien haremos una excursión.

\- ¡¿Excursión?! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! – gritó Red.

\- ¿A dónde iremos maestra? – preguntó Cotton.

\- Iremos a Ciudad Progreso, conocida y puesta así por Gallade's Corp. un laboratorio que ha logrado grandes avances científicos e históricos. El mismo laboratorio que pagará todos los gastos de este viaje. Es un viaje de varios días para que vayan avisando y pidiendo permiso a sus padres y/o tutores. – dijo la maestra dejando. – dijo la maestra dejando a todos los niños emocionados de este próximo viaje.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Progreso, específicamente en Gallade's Corp.

\- Señor. – dijo una Pachirisu.

\- Dime. – dijo Gallade mientras miraba una cúpula de cristal.

\- La escuela en Villa Luminosa ha aceptado el viaje. – dijo la Pachirisu.

\- Bien, espero encontrar lo que busco pronto… siento que estoy tan cerca… - dijo Gallade

\- Entonces me retiro… - dijo Pachirisu mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. – Descanse señor.

\- Igual. – dijo Gallade mientras sus ojos volteaban a la cúpula donde se encontraba una Gardevoir dormida y en coma.


	4. Ciudad Progreso

Sylveon corría de un lado a otro sin parar. Estaba muy nerviosa e intentaba hacer varias cosas a la vez.

– Tomen, un poco más de comida para emergencias. – dijo Sylveon mientras metía comida en sus mochilas.

– Mamá. – dijo Blaze, pero Sylveon pasó de él y continuó corriendo.

– También meteré a sus mochilas un manual de supervivencia en caso de que lo necesiten. – dijo Sylveon metiendo un libro grueso a la mochila de Blaze.

– Mamá, creo que estás exagerando un poco. La empresa pagará todos los gastos del viaje, desde alimentos hasta hospedaje. – dijo Blaze intentando calmar a su madre.

– No me pidas que no me preocupe, nunca le pidas eso a una madre. Es la primera vez que dormiremos en la casa solos después de muchos años, no sé siquiera si Summer está preparada para este viaje.

– No se preocupe… No te preocupes mamá. – dijo Summer sintiéndose un poco incómoda al decir eso.

– Ella tiene razón cariño. Blaze irá a su lado, además escuché que un Explorador de Ciudad Progreso vendrá a cuidarlos. Hablando de eso, Blaze, quiero hablar contigo a solas un momento. – dijo Hydreigon llevándose a Blaze al cuarto de al lado.

– ¿Qué sucede, papá?

– Toma esto. – dijo Hydreigon dándole una bolsa a su hijo. – Es una bolsa con dinero, solo para uso de emergencia.

– ¡Vaya! Está un poco pesada. – dijo Blaze pesando la bolsa. – No te preocupes papá, de no ser necesario no usaremos este dinero.

– Eso espero, pero no solo era eso de lo que quería hablar contigo. Hay otras dos cosas de las que quiero hablar.

– ¿Cuáles cosas?

– Tu madre me dijo hace una semana que intentaste hacer un Ascuas, pero que fue uno demasiado débil, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado el padre.

– No te preocupes, ese día debí de estar nervioso, otro día por mi cuenta probé de nuevo el ataque. Es más abrasivo que un Lanzallamas, tranquilo. – dijo Charmander.

– Eso espero, la otra cosa de la que quería hablar es sobre Summer y sobre ti. No quiero que te separes de ella en ningún momento, ya que por falta de tiempo no le pude enseñar ninguna forma de defenderse a diferencia de ti que ya llevas unos años de avances. No quiero que te confíes por eso mismo.

– No te preocupes papá, no me separaré de ella. Y la primera regla de tu entrenamiento fue no confiarse.

– Esa solo fue una de las reglas. También debes recordar que nunca empieces una pelea, o que no debes pelear a menos que tu vida o la de alguien conocido esté en peligro. Y por último recuerda que tú no eres normal, pequeño cabeza hueca. – dijo Hydreigon acariciando a su hijo.

– Creo que lo saqué de ti. Somos igual de tercos en ese sentido. – dijo Blaze jugando dulcemente con su padre.

– Pero hablando en serio, tú eres único, nunca había escuchado de un Chramander con tanto poder interno, ni tampoco uno que aprendiera ataques tipo Dragón que no sea Furia Dragón. Por eso debes de entender que el pelear con alguien podría significar en el peor de los casos que puedas tomar la vida de alguien más.

– Eso lo comprendo… hablando de eso, papá, ¿tú conocías al papá de Glaze? – preguntó Blaze.

– ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene la pregunta? – preguntó Hydreigon.

– Bueno… él fue asesinado… ¿verdad? – dijo Blaze. Su padre tardó en contestar.

– Lo conocí muy bien, él y yo éramos como hermanos, nos conocimos cuando él era un Luxio y yo un Zweilous. Trabajábamos haciendo encargos como el que hicimos al viejo Kecleon… y sí, fue asesinado. Por eso quiero que entiendas lo peligroso que es este mundo. Ahora vete, se les hará tarde a los dos si no toman el camino de una vez.

Ambos niños abrazaron y besaron a sus padres como despedida para dirigirse a la escuela donde sería el punto de partida. Hydreigon y Sylveon se quedaron solos en la puerta viéndolos partir.

– Tal vez haya dicho que no te preocuparas… pero creo que yo también estoy preocupado… – dijo Hydreigon.

– Bueno, tú eres de los que saben cómo es este mundo… ¿cuándo le dirás la verdad sobre quién eras? – preguntó Sylveon.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para alentarlo a que se un Equipo de Rescate o Explorador? Esa vida no es para él, no quiero que sea para él. – dijo Hydreigon.

– Nuestro hijo tiene ese espíritu aventurero, justo como tú.

– Pero ese espíritu fue el culpable de muchas idioteces que cometí a lo largo de mi vida. Una vida en la cual cuando entras no hay salida. Y el intentar salir de ella me perseguirá por el resto.

– No te culpes por lo que pasó con Bolt.

– Pero fue mi culpa… por mi culpa esa niña perdió a su padre…

– Okay, ¡Basta! Tú solo decidiste lo que pensaste que era mejor para tu familia, ¡algo que Bolt no entendió! Nadie asegura que si hubieras ido con él a esa exploración él seguiría con vida…

– Tal vez no… o tal vez sí. – dijo Hydreigon culpándose.

– ¡O pudiste haber muerto con él! ¡Destiny quería que Bolt dejara la exploración por ella y por su hija! ¡ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR ENTIÉNDELO! La muerte de Bolt no fue tu culpa, fue principalmente de ese homicida. – dijo Sylveon enfadada. Después decidió abrazar a Hydreigon.

– Lo sé… pero…

– Por favor… No quiero perderte… Te necesito… Blaze te necesita… Summer te necesita… Te amo tanto para perderte… – dijo Sylveon entre lágrimas.

– Que gracioso… ahora recuerdo la razón del por qué dejé el equipo… – dijo Hydreigon devolviendo el abrazo.

* * *

Los niños ya se encontraban todos con su maestra en la escuela. Cuando la maestra checó que todo estuviera en orden decidió empezar.

– Muy bien, parece que ya todo está listo. Ahora solo debemos esperar a que llegue el Explorador de Ciudad Progreso.

– ¿Cómo creen que sea? – preguntó Glaze.

– Tal vez un Pokémon poderoso en su etapa evolutiva final. – dijo Red mientras volaba.

– A veces no es necesario que un Pokémon sea fuerte por el simple hecho de estar en su etapa final. La mayoría sí, pero debe de haber algunas excepciones. – dijo Fur mientras cargaba una gran mochila.

– Este… ¿qué llevas ahí Fur? – preguntó Blaze.

– Solo lo necesario para que yo pueda sobrevivir a este viaje. Los mejores libros de la biblioteca, desde supervivencia, historia, novelas y alguno que otro dato interesante. – dijo Fur.

– Oye Fur, ¿estás segura que te vas a querer llevar ese peso muerto todo el camino?

– ¿Peso muerto? Claro que no, debo leer mis dos libros diarios, si no me pongo de muy mal humor.

– Fur, creo que Glaze tiene razón. – dijo la maestra. – Dicen que haya en Ciudad Progreso hay una biblioteca gigante hecha con dos edificios.

– ¿D-dos edificios? – dijo Fur imaginándose la gran biblioteca.

– De hecho, ahora son tres edificios. – dijo una voz que se iba acercando. – Mucho gusto niños, soy el explorador Aggron, yo seré su guía.

– Mucho gusto, soy la maestra Chimecho. – dijo la maestra. – Y estos son Blaze, Fur, Soul, Jay, Glaze, Summer, Yang, Red y Cotton.

Todos saludaron amablemente, Aggron parecía buen Pokémon, trataba muy bien a todos sin excepción. Cuando partieron y mientras todos caminaban Aggron comenzó a hablar.

– Muy bien niños, para que este viaje sea muy seguro tendré que dar algunas reglas. La primera y las más importante es nunca separarse del grupo ya que pasaremos por Territorios Misteriosos donde hay Pokémon salvajes. La segunda regla será que siempre iré hasta adelante, yo me encargaré de los Pokémon que nos topemos enfrente. Su maestra irá por atrás de todos, ella nos cubrirá las espaldas. Así que si siguen esas reglas, este viaje irá sin problemas. – dijo Aggron que a pesar de haber intentado ser estricto terminó con una sonrisa en la cara. – Por cierto, el camino será de dos días mínimo, no se preocupen por la comida. La empresa me ha dado mucha comida y su maestra será la encargada de decidir cuándo pararemos para tomar un descanso. Y eso sería casi todo, lo último que me falta por decir es que me considero un amante de la naturaleza, y que espero que tengamos un buen viaje.

El camino fue largo, pero no pesado, precisamente por eso Aggron había decidido ir por los caminos seguros, aunque eso significara que tardarían un poco más en llegar. Pararon un par de veces para tomar agua y comer una merienda. Cuando cayó la noche, habían llegado a una zona segura.

– Bien niños, aquí parece ser que descansaremos. – dijo la maestra.

– Así es, este es un Campamento Seguro. Varios Pokémon contratados por la empresa se encuentran aquí para cuidar la zona mientras dormimos. Muy bien, hay 5 casas de campaña, su maestra decidirá como dormirán.

– Muy bien, para asegurarme que todo vaya bien, Red dormirás con Yang, Soul con Jay, Glaze dormirás conmigo, Cotton con Fur, y Summer con Blaze.

– ¿Está segura de la última decisión? – preguntó Aggron en voz baja.

– No se preocupe por mis decisiones, además de que ellos son hermanos.

– ¿Hermanos? ¿Quién es el…

– Ambos. – dijo la maestra sin dejar terminar la pregunta.

Cuando todos dejaron sus mochilas en las casas de acampar, se reunieron todos a la fogata que había prendido Aggron, hicieron una que otra actividad divertida, cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

Pasaron otra noche en otro Campamento Seguro y al día siguiente por fin llegaron a Ciudad Progreso. Todo era más grande de lo que esperaban, las calles, los edificios, pero sobre todo destacaba una edificación que parecían 6 torres unidas. La iluminación de la ciudad destacaba demasiado, pero el de la edificación era absurdo.

– Llegamos sanos y salvos. – dijo Aggron. – Ahí es a donde iremos, Gallade's Corp. la enorme edificación con 6 edificios, en frente de ahí hay un hotel de lujo donde se quedarán a dormir, y a diferencia del Campamento, tendrá cada uno un cuarto propio.

– Veo que ya llegaron. – dijo una Pachirisu con una tableta entre sus manos. – Soy Pachirisu, para muchos soy la secretaría del Sr. Gallade, pero soy realmente la Vice Presidenta, me gané el puesto con trabajo y mucho esfuerzo.

– Mucho gusto Srta. Pachirisu. – dijeron todos.

– Muy bien, acompáñenme, aún hay tiempo para ver por lo menos uno de los edificios, después pasarán a su hotel a descansar de su largo viaje. – dijo Pachirisu mientras caminaba por las enormes calles de aquella ciudad. Cuando por fin llegaron al centro de aquellos edificios, Pachirisu habló. – Como se podrán dar cuenta, Gallade's Corp. está conformada por seis edificios donde se hace algo específico en cada uno. El primero a su izquierda es donde se hacen todo tipo de Tecnología nueva. La segunda es donde está la Base de Datos de toda la empresa. En la tercera está la Investigación Genética. La cuarta es la administración, ahí está mi oficina y la del Sr. Gallade. En la quinta está la Mutación Genética. Y, por último, pero no menos importante, la sexta es donde se encuentra la Investigación Histórica. Si les soy sincera, la sexta edificación es solo un capricho del Sr. Gallade, él es un aficionado a las historias antiguas, ahí se investiga descubrimientos antropológicos, paleontológicos, etc. Y hoy empezaremos con… la quinta.

* * *

Asombrados, entraron al quinto edificio, cuando entraron pudieron ver muchos Pokémon trabajando de un lado a otro, a mitad del camino Pachirisu paró.

– Empecemos, aquí es el edificio que comparte información con el tercer edificio. Aquí en Mutación Genética se busca, como su nombre indica, en mutar, unir o separar cierta información del A.D.N., perdón que vaya un poco rápida, tal vez debería explicarles desde el principio… En el tercer edificio se encarga de la Investigación Genética, ahí…

– Es donde buscan la información cromosómica de algunas células y comienzan a procesar y a guardar todo lo importante que haya como sus pasos de reproducción, división o clonación conocida como la Mitosis y la Meiosis… ¿no? – dijo Summer automáticamente, ella se sorprendió al procesar lo que acababa de decir. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

– Guau… Si todos son así de inteligentes, mi trabajo será mucho más fácil… – dijo Pachirisu sorprendida. – Sigamos, cuando la información ya se procesó y se guardó en el Segundo Edificio, este, el Quinto edificio toma la información guardada para poder comenzar a hacer experimentos en la Información Genética de algunas especies, ahora mismo nuestros mejores científicos están intentando unir la resistencia de la baya Atania a la baya Meloc, así…

– Así se logra el proceso de la unión cromosómica que ayuda a la baya Atania a sobrevivir en zonas más duras y difíciles para que un ser vivo tan frágil como la baya Meloc que al ser una baya suave y dulce se le complique su desarrollo, pueda desarrollarse plenamente en una zona árida, por ejemplo, sin perder las propiedades curativas de la baya dominante, o por lo menos eso es lo que debe de hacer un científico dedicado a la Biotecnología o Ingeniería Genética… – Summer no lo podía creer, lo había hecho de nuevo, todos se le quedaban viendo sorprendidos.

– Vaya… Correcto, con esto podríamos parar el hambre en el que está siendo afectado nuestro mundo… jovencita, para su edad usted es demasiado…

– Demasiado inteligente. – dijo una voz proveniente detrás del grupo.

– S-Sr. Gallade, ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó Pachirisu.

– Solo quería ver como trataban a mis invitados. – dijo Gallade caminando entre ellos con una voz y una sonrisa tan amable. – Jovencita, usted es demasiado inteligente, incluso podría ofrecerle un empleo aquí en unos años. La felicito.

– M-muchas gracias. – dijo Summer avergonzada, pero orgullosa a la vez.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– S-Summer, Sr.

– Por favor, solo díganme Gallade. Eres especial, una en un millón. Sería literalmente por ser una Riolu, pero tu coeficiente intelectual te hace incluso más rara. Deberías de estar orgullosa de ti misma. – dijo Gallade con una gran sonrisa.

– Gracias, pero si le soy sincera, no me siento tan especial.

– Y humilde, ante todo, me agradas. Me tengo que seguir trabajando. ¡Todos disfruten de este viaje! – dijo Gallade despidiéndose con mucha energía para darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino.

Summer se hubiera puesto más contenta, pero aquello pasó… Comenzó a sentir una jaqueca, seguido de un mareo y pudo verlo. Según Alakazam lo que aquella vez vio fue el aura naranja y cálida de Alakazam que le provocó una gran tranquilidad. Pero esta vez lo que sintió fue miedo, terror. Gallade estaba cubierto de un aura tan oscura que ni siquiera en el gigantesco pasillo cabía su aura. Pensó que tal vez significaba que detrás de esa gran sonrisa se encontraba alguien tan oscuro, pero luego se retractó, ¿para qué un villano tendría un laboratorio con el fin de ayudar al mundo?

Pachirisu corrió para alcanzar a Gallade.

– ¿Sr.? ¿Encontró lo que buscaba?

– Para nada, lo más raro fue aquella Riolu, pero no tiene ninguna conexión con lo que busco, es decir que me volví a equivocar. Que terminen su recorrido de los días que estarán aquí y después que se vayan lo más rápido posible. – dijo Gallade. Pachirisu suspiró y regresó con los niños.

– Creo que a pesar de no haber sido un recorrido tan largo tuvimos una visita inesperada, creo que con esto concluiremos por hoy. Al fin y al cabo, deben de estar cansados por su viaje. Les guiaré hasta su hotel, y les dejaré estas identificaciones con las cuales podrán entrar a las zonas permitidas para los visitantes ya que mañana no podré acompañarlos, pero con gusto nuestros trabajadores se harán cargo de darles el resto del recorrido.

Y así fue como comenzaron a caminar fuera del edificio al frente del laboratorio donde se encontraba el hotel, en el camino de ida Glaze se acercó a Summer para hablar con ella.

– Vaya chica, yo sabía que eras inteligente, pero no sabía que tanto. – dijo Glaze.

– Yo tampoco lo sabía. – dijo Summer diciéndose a sí misma, pero lo dijo en voz alta.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Glaze.

– ¿Eh? – reaccionó Summer.

– Lo que Summer quiere decir es que se pasó toda la noche estudiando unos libros ya que dijo que no quería venir seca. – dijo Blaze ayudando a Summer.

– ¿Eh? Sí… eso mismo. – dijo Summer.

– Que extraño, yo ya me he leído casi todos los libros de la biblioteca y no había ninguno relacionado a lo que vimos hoy. – dijo Fur extrañada.

– Bueno… verán… – dijo Summer sin ideas.

– Mamá y papá coleccionan libros aburridos, mi papá los encuentra o los compra y mi mamá los lee, ella es una amante de la lectura. – dijo Blaze.

– Eso tiene, tal vez, un poco más de sentido. – dijo Fur.

Los niños se emocionaron al ver lo enorme que era el hotel por fuera y aún más por dentro.

– Señorita Pachirisu, buenas tardes. – dijo la Espeon que parecía ser la recepcionista.

– Hola, vengo por las habitaciones reservadas para el viaje escolar. – dijo Pachirisu con una sonrisa.

– Claro que sí, entonces son 10 pent-house, ¿verdad?

– Sip.

– ¡¿10 pent-house?! – se sorprendió Chimecho.

– Claro que sí, el Sr. Gallade pidió que fueran un poco más grandes, pero…

– Pero 10 son demasiados, ¿realmente está bien así? Debe de ser muy caro.

– Tonterías. – dijo la Espeon con una sonrisa. – El Sr. Gallade también es dueño de este hotel y sus demás franquicias. Así que, para él, esto no es nada.

– Ese Sr. Gallade es un empresario millonario y muy gentil, ¿verdad Summer? – dijo Glaze.

– S-sí… muy… amable. – dijo Summer recordando aquello que vio.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo muy distante. – preguntó Glaze.

– S-sí, estoy bien. Debe ser el cansancio. – mintió Summer, ya que este día había tenido demasiadas cosas extrañas.

– Muy bien chicos, es hora de irnos cada quien a su habitación. Las 10 habitaciones están juntas así que, por cualquier cosa, no duden en pedirme lo que necesiten. – dijo la maestra entregando las llaves magnéticas a cada estudiante.

– Lo mismo va por mí. Si necesitan algo por favor comuníquenselo a Espeon, ella se contactará conmigo. – dijo Pachirisu, se despidió y salió del hotel.

La maestra también agregó que irían todos juntos a las habitaciones para que conocieran el camino, ya que después de tomar un pequeño descanso, el que tuviera hambre podía ir al restaurante del hotel.

* * *

Summer se encontraba acostada en su cama, pensando en demasiadas cosas. Por alguna razón recordó el accidente otra vez llorando. Ella lo hacía cada noche antes de dormir a solas. Al fin y al cabo, un accidente así no es algo que se pudiera olvidar fácilmente. Lloraba una vez al día para resistir el resto del día, pero esta vez fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

Summer rápidamente se fue a lavar la cara y cuando se sintió lista fue a ver quién era. Ella no se sorprendió al ver a Blaze afuera, así que lo invitó a pasar.

– Ey… – fue lo único que pudo decir Blaze.

– Quieres hablar, ¿verdad? – dijo Summer cerrando la puerta una vez que Blaze había entrado.

– Quiero hablar de muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el cómo sabías lo que dijiste. – dijo Blaze.

– Créeme, yo también. – dijo Summer sentándose en su cama.

– Es curioso cómo ha evolucionado las cosas. Antes las camas como las que usaban mis padres eran más primitivas. – dijo Blaze intentando no ser tan rudo preguntando tan directo. – Solo que nosotros seguimos durmiendo en ellas en casa.

– Sí, se parecen mucho a las camas de humanos. – dijo Summer acariciando la cama.

– Eso es otra cosa que no entiendo, tienes amnesia, pero recuerdas muchas cosas del mundo humano.

– Es como que los conocimientos básicos no los perdí, a diferencia de la historia de toda mi vida…

– Entonces, ¿es conocimiento general en tu mundo sobre el tema que parecía que dominabas? Eso haría a los humanos más interesantes. – dijo Blaze sentándose en la cama junto a Summer.

– Algo en mi interior me dice que no es así, pero al intentar recordar lo que dije allá solo me confunde más, es como si las palabras hubiesen salido solas, ya que ahora no sé ni qué significa. – dijo Summer agachando la cabeza.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más… personal?

– ¿Algo más personal? – preguntó Summer levantando la cabeza.

– Te he escuchado llorar casi desde el día que llegaste… ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí cuando lo necesites?

– Tú… simplemente no lo entenderías…

– Tú no sabes eso. – dijo Blaze.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Tú qué vas a saber de esto si vives con tus padres que te aman mucho?! ¿Acaso sabes lo que es perder a tus papás y ni siquiera recordarlo? – dijo Summer enojada y con lágrimas.

– … De hecho… sí lo sé. – dijo Blaze tomando una cara más seria.

– ¿Qué?

– No soy tonto Summer… Hay algo que no te explicado aún… Aquí hay algo que se llama "Grupo Huevo". Es lo que define que especie se puede reproducir con otra, cual es compatible con otra… Un Hydreigon puede tener un hijo Charmander, sí… pero no con una Sylveon, ya que tendría que ser una Charizard…

– Espera… ¿quieres decir que Sylveon… mamá no es…

– No… Ni tampoco papá… su relación tiene muchos más años que yo. No soy su hijo.

– Y-yo no…

– No te preocupes, solo recuerda que haría lo que fuera por cuidar de ti. – dijo Blaze con una sonrisa sincera en su cara.

– ¿N-no duele saber eso? – preguntó Summer.

– Claro que no, estoy muy agradecido con ellos. Me cuidaron y lo seguirán haciendo a pesar de que no soy su hijo, ¿por qué lo estaría? – dijo Blaze.

Summer no lo pudo aguantar y abrazó a Blaze y empezó a llorar. Blaze la consolaba mientras que Summer pedía perdón entre llantos. Y hubieran seguido así un buen rato, pero alguien más los interrumpió tocando la puerta. Summer intentó calmarse rápido para contestar adecuadamente.

– ¿Q-quién? – preguntó Summer.

– Hola Summer, soy Glaze. Solo para invitarte a cenar con Cotton. ¡Al fin logré que Fur nos acompañara!

– Uhm… yo…

– Ella ya va a ir conmigo. – dijo Blaze.

– ¡Blaze! ¡¿Eres tú?! ¡¿Qué haces en su habitación?! – gritó Glaze furiosa.

– Te gané, lo siento. – dijo Blaze en un tono burlesco.

– ¡Eres un…

– Pero podemos arreglar esto. ¡Iré con ustedes! – dijo Blaze.

– ¡Ni hablar! Hoy es noche de chicas.

– Vamos, ¿cuál es el problema que yo vaya?

– ¡Que si vas ya no sería noche de chicas!

– Por mí no hay ningún problema. – dijo Cotton que al parecer ya estaba allí.

– Para mí tampoco, con la condición de que no sea una molestia. – dijo Fur que también estaba allí.

– ¿Q-qué? Pero… ¡Argh! Está bien, los esperaremos abajo. – dijo Glaze mientras se iba furiosa, y el silencio que dejó supuso para Blaze y Summer que Cotton y Fur se habían ido con Glaze.

* * *

Summer se volvió a lavar la cara y cuando estuvo lista, ambos salieron de la habitación. Caminaron por varios pasillos, caminaron y caminaron hasta que se dieron cuenta que se habían perdido.

– ¿Estás seguro que era por aquí? – preguntó Summer.

– La verdad… no estoy tan seguro. – dijo Blaze mientras seguían caminando

– Parece ser que está zona solo es para Personal Autorizado. Mejor volvamos.

– Buena idea. – dijo Blaze mientras ambos giraban para dar la vuelta, pero ambos chocaron contra alguien encapuchado. La capucha parecía una gabardina negra que también le cubría la cabeza.

– L-lo sentimos Sr., pero creo que nos perdimos así que estábamos a punto de irnos.

– S-Summer, no parece que este tipo trabaje aquí. – dijo Blaze mientras se ponía delante de Summer.

– Tranquilos. Solo los vi caminar y hablar como buenos amigos que…

– Que decidiste seguirnos, eso es algo demasiado lógico para mí. – dijo Blaze mientras se ponía en guardia.

– Solo quería hablar… quería

– ¿Qué quería? ¡Pedófilo! – gritó Blaze.

– Por última vez… yo-

– Yo no creo que nos quiera hacer daño. – dijo Summer

– ¡¿Qué?! – se exaltó Blaze.

– Puedo verlo… su aura… - dijo Summer.

– ¿Su aura? – preguntó Blaze mientras volteaba a ver a Summer. – ¡Ah! Summer… tus ojos…

– ¿Q-qué tienen mis ojos? – preguntó Summer asustada.

– Tus ojos tienen un hermoso color plata… pero. – dijo el extraño corriendo hacía Summer. Blaze se dio cuenta e intentó interponerse, pero él era demasiado rápido tanto que Blaze no sabía cómo aquel extraño encapuchado ya se encontraba detrás de él. El encapuchado tomó rápido a Summer la cual estaba a punto de colapsar.

– ¿C-cómo lo-

– Olvídate de eso. – dijo el encapuchado mientras le daba de comer una baya a Summer y con un trapo limpiando los ojos de Summer. – Fue grandioso, pero parece que llegó a su límite. ¿Ves? Sus ojos… sangraban.

– ¿S-sangre? ¡Summer! – gritó Blaze cuando entendió lo que sucedía.

– Tranquilo, esta es una baya curativa. Le ayudará a sentirse mejor.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué nos seguiste? – preguntó Blaze aún preocupado por el estado de Summer.

– El quién soy… no te lo puedo decir. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que les quería entregarles a ambos esto. – dijo el encapuchado sacando unos collares. Los collares sostenían un pequeño emblema peculiar, parecía antiguo y hecho de piedra, pero en el centro había incrustado algo. Ambas con algo que parecía un cristal circular negro.

– ¿Eso? ¿Para qué nos lo querías dar? – preguntó Blaze extrañado.

– Eso tampoco lo puedo decir. – dijo de nuevo el encapuchado.

– Claro, y esperabas que nosotros recibiéramos algo que un extraño nos iba a dar, ¿no?

Pero el encapuchado no le importó lo que le dijo y dejó a Summer en el suelo. Él hizo un movimiento demasiado rápido para los ojos de Blaze, y cuando Blaze se dio cuenta, ya tenía el collar puesto y vio que Summer ya tenía puesto el otro mientras que comenzaba a pararse sola.

De pronto los cristales de ambos comenzaron a brillar. Lo hicieron con un brillo tan intenso que cegó a ambos por un tiempo y al darse cuenta, el cristal en el collar de Summer era de color naranja con un patrón de forma de ADN en el centro de color azul con rojo, sin embargo, el de Blaze tomo la misma forma que el de Summer, pero con un color blanco y el patrón del ADN de color gris, era como si no tuviera un color específico como el de Summer.

Cuando Blaze volteó alrededor se dio cuenta que el encapuchado había desaparecido. Blaze le explicó a Summer lo que había sucedido el poco tiempo que ella había perdido el conocimiento.

– Y eso sería todo lo que sucedió. – dijo Blaze. – Creo que deberíamos decirle a la maestra.

– No creo que él tuviera malas intenciones, además creo que estos collares son bonitos. – dijo Summer.

– Puedes decirlo por el tuyo, el mío ni siquiera tiene un color tan llamativo.

– Pero, aun así, este patrón del collar es hermoso, nunca había visto nada igual. Yo digo que los conservemos.

– ¿Estás segura? ¿Aceptaremos un regalo de un extraño, así como así? – preguntó Blaze. – No sabemos de dónde vino o de quién era.

– Lo sé… pero vi si aura, había sinceridad… y un poco de dolor. O eso creo. – dijo Summer.

– Le preguntaremos a Alakazam regresando, supongo que, por ahora, será mejor intentar dejar de llamar la atención de los demás. Y una buena forma de hacerlo es ir con Glaze y las chicas, deben de preguntarse dónde estamos.

Al acordar ello, ambos regresaron por donde vinieron hasta encontrar la salida.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al restaurante del hotel, se dieron cuenta de varios aspectos, primero de que parecía un restaurante un poco lujoso. Segundo, no había mucha gente ahí. Tercero, había un pequeño cuarto privado separado por una pared de cristal y una puerta. En el cuarto privado se encontraban las chicas. Fue ahí donde decidieron acercarse.

– ¿No es genial? Este cuarto solo es para uso de eventos especiales, ¡en el cual entra nuestro viaje escolar! – dijo Glaze emocionada.

– Y por lo menos las bebidas que hemos probado están demasiado buenas. – dijo Cotton.

– Sí, incluso me gustaría venir aquí a tomar un té y leer un libro. – dijo Fur.

– A ti te gusta todo relacionado con libros, ¿verdad? – preguntó Cotton.

– ¡Claro que sí! Los libros son mi vida… ¡Ya estoy ansiosa de poder ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad!

– ¿Eh? ¿Y esos collares? Se parecen tanto… ¿dónde los consiguieron? – preguntó Glaze.

– Bueno… es una historia algo… complicada. – dijo Summer.

– Yo he leído que algo como eso es como una señal para demostrar amistad o incluso un noviazgo. – dijo Fur.

– ¡No somos novios! / ¡No son novios! – gritaron Summer, Blaze y Glaze al unísono.

Aquella noche se la pasaron muy bien entre todos, hablaron de varias cosas, desde la escuela, hasta de ellos mismos. Fue una noche placentera con una buena conversación con una buena comida.

– Entonces, Glaze. ¿Por qué odias tanto a Blaze? – preguntó Fur.

– No lo odio… solamente que él puede llegar a ser demasiado… molesto. – dijo Glaze.

– Que curioso, no decías eso cuando éramos más niños. – dijo Blaze.

– B-b-bueno… e-eso es porque…

– Vamos Glaze, no te sonrojes. – dijo Fur.

– ¡No me estoy sonrojando! E-es solo que el té está un poco caliente todavía.

– Es cierto, me gustaría saber su historia. – preguntó Summer.

– Eh, no es la gran cosa, mi padre conocía a su padre, solo fuimos amigos por nuestras familias. – dijo Glaze volviendo a ganar control de sí misma.

– Y dime Blaze, ¿qué es lo que piensas de Glaze? – preguntó Fur.

– ¡Oye Fur! No te invite para que…

– Creo que es una gran amiga… solo que no sabe expresar sus sentimientos, o por lo menos no los verdaderos. También estoy agradecido con ella por cuidar de mi hermana. – dijo Blaze abrazando a Summer.

– Awww. – dijeron Fur y Cotton.

– S-sí, como sea, no lo hago por ti. Lo hago por ella…

– Hablando de ti Summer, ¿cuál es tu método de estudio? – preguntó Fur.

– ¿Mi método de estudio? – preguntó Summer.

– Sí, es muy difícil aprender tantas cosas en pocos días y haber memorizado todo lo que dijiste. Esas cosas son un poco más específicas, no tan técnicas como las usaría un científico, pero incluso sorprendiste a la Srta. Pachirisu y al Sr. Gallade.

– S-supongo que solo leo… y lo intento recordar.

– Entonces debes de tener una gran habilidad para memorizar demasiada información. Eso te convertiría en una genio. – dijo Fur.

– Yo no me consideró una…

– ¡Tonterías! Eres demasiado inteligente. – dijo Cotton.

– Es cierto, nunca había oído de alguien como tú, cada vez te vuelves aún más y más especial. – dijo Glaze.

– ¿Por qué siguen diciendo eso? – preguntó Summer.

– ¿Te molesta? – preguntó Fur.

– No soy tan especial como dicen todos… además de que no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

– Pero lo eres, creo que lo que debes de hacer es darte un poco más de crédito y más estima a ti misma. – dijo Glaze.

– Creo que solo es algo que me caracteriza un poco, pero todos tienen algo en especial. – dijo Summer.

– ¿Todos? ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Fur.

– Sí, por ejemplo, Fur, eres una lectora apasionada. Cotton sabe actuar y decir las cosas con amabilidad. Glaze es un poco atrevida y con un toque de liderazgo. Blaze tiene un gran corazón y sabe actuar en situaciones serias. Red es muy enérgico y muy hábil. Soul… apenas lo conozco, pero sé que debe de tener algo… Y por último, Yang es… él es… – pensó Summer.

– Creo que su única habilidad es ser un patán y un idiota. – dijo Fur.

– Concuerdo. – dijo Glaze.

– Vamos chicas, no está bien hablar así de nuestros compañeros. – dijo Blaze.

– Yo concuerdo con Blaze. – dijo Cotton.

– Creo que, aunque me lo estoy pasando muy bien, debemos de irnos. La maestra dijo que deberíamos estar por lo menos en los pasillos a las 9:30. Para poder irnos ir a la cama a las 10:30. – dijo Fur.

– Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. – dijo Glaze levantándose de la silla y estirándose.

Así fue como todos se fueron de aquel lugar y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos.


	5. El plan de Gallade

Era una mañana hermosa, el sol iluminaba con gran fuerza. El clima era perfecto, soleado, pero no caluroso. Los niños se encontraban en el lobby del hotel junto a su maestra.

– Buen día clase, al parecer el itinerario de hoy parece ser libre. Así que podrán ir a cualquiera de los edificios. Habrá trabajadores listos en cada edificio para llevarlos a tomar el recorrido. Por su seguridad, siempre habrá guardias de seguridad detrás de cada grupo que vayan a formar, así que por favor les pido que no dejen a ningún compañero solo. – dijo la maestra.

– Maestra, ¿usted qué hará? – preguntó Red.

– Yo acompañaré a Fur a la biblioteca, ya que la biblioteca está fuera de los límites de la empresa. Así que, si necesitan algo, por favor contacten con alguno de los trabajadores. No tardaremos. – dijo la maestra.

Cuando la maestra se fue con Fur, todos empezaron a decidir a dónde y con quién ir.

– Blaze, yo y Soul iremos al edificio de tecnología, ¿quieres venir? – preguntó Red.

– Creo que esta vez paso, acompañaré a Summer, pero tal vez la próxima. – dijo Blaze.

– Como quieras. – dijo Red con una sonrisa, después de despedirse se voltró. - ¡Oye Yang! ¿Quieres venir?

– ¡Deja de molestarme! – gritó Yang.

– Vamos, por favor. La maestra dijo que no debemos de dejar a nadie fuera y Jay aceptó en venir con nosotros. – dijo Red.

– ¡Agh! Bien, vamos. – dijo Yang.

– Summer, supondremos que querrás ir con Blaze, pero sabes que si te quieres unir… si quieren unirse con nosotras, la oferta seguirá abierta. – dijo Glaze.

– S-sí, gracias.

– Iremos a ver el edificio de Base de Datos, ¿y ustedes? – preguntó Glaze.

– Creo que iremos al último edificio. El de Historia.

– Está bien, entonces nos veremos después. – dijo Glaze despidiéndose y dirigiéndose con Cotton.

Blaze y Summer se encontraban frente a ese edificio lleno de misterio. Al terminar de asombrarse intentaron entrar, pero la puerta no abrió, intentaron de nuevo, pero no cedió.

– Hola, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó una Vulpix.

– Queremos entrar, pero la puerta no abre, ¿este edificio no está abierto al público? – preguntó Blaze.

– Claro que lo está, pero deben de tener autorización. Los Identificadores que traen colgando en sus cuellos junto a sus collares son una "llave".

– ¿En serio? No tiene forma de llave. – dijo Blaze tomando su ID y examinándola.

– Al lado de la puerta hay un escáner, solo deben de acercar sus ID.

Summer se acercó a una pequeña máquina acercando su ID. La máquina mostró un brillo verde, y al suceder eso la puerta se abrió. Cuando Summer entró la puerta se cerró, así que Blaze hizo lo mismo y entró. La Vulpix hizo lo mismo, solo que, a diferencia de ellos, al acercar su ID…

– Bienvenida profesora Vulpix. – dijo una voz de la máquina.

Cuando la Vulpix entró, se acercó a una mesa y tomó una bata y se la puso, después de eso se reincorporó con Blaze y Summer.

– Así que, ¿qué los trae por aquí? – preguntó Vulpix.

– Somos los niños que venimos de excursión. – dijo Blaze.

– Bienvenidos entonces, ¿les llama mucho la historia antigua? ¿Las leyendas? ¿Los cuentos?

– Casi de todo. – dijo Blaze.

– Entonces están en el lugar correcto. Aunque muchos de mis compañeros de la empresa creen que en este edificio solo se hacen un análisis de historias y cuentos de hadas, realmente hacemos de todo aquí. Incluso estamos trabajando con un escrito encontrado recientemente, por lo que llevamos, creo que tiene que ver con antes de la guerra de Arceus, antes del Apocalipsis. – dijo Vulpix.

– ¿Quiere decir sobre los humanos? – preguntó Summer.

– ¿Ustedes qué piensan de los humanos? ¿Creen que fueron siquiera reales? – preguntó Vulpix.

– Creo que todo es posible en este mundo. – dijo Blaze.

– Interesante respuesta, soy antropóloga, estudio sobre los humanos, mi compañero de trabajo es paleontólogo, revisa seres fosilizados, mi compañera es paleógrafa, estudia escritos antiguos. – dijo Vulpix.

– ¡Espere! ¡¿Estudia a los humanos?! – preguntó Blaze sorprendido.

– Aunque no es una ciencia reconocida aquí, sí, lo soy. – dijo Vulpix orgullosa de su trabajo. – Veo que les interesa mucho de los humanos, ¿es eso cierto?

– L-lo es, ¿qué más nos puede decir de los humanos? – preguntó Blaze.

– Para empezar, creo que los humanos han sido puestos como malos erróneamente. Había un escrito donde decía: "No hay Pokémon malos, solo entrenadores malos". Lo que interpretamos como que los humanos eran seres malos, despreciables. Pero si así hubiera sido, entonces no habría tantos problemas en nuestra sociedad ya que, si ese escrito hubiera sido cierto, en nuestros tiempos debería de haber paz. Creo que somos iguales a los humanos hasta cierto punto.

– Wow, usted es demasiado joven para saber tanto. – dijo Blaze.

– ¡Me vas a sonrojar! Soy una adulta que renunció a su evolución. Tuve frente a mí una Piedra Fuego, pero me rehusé a evolucionar. Tengo la misma edad que la Srta. Pachirisu. – dijo Vulpix. – Pero nos desviamos de nuestro tema. Vengan para acá.

Vulpix dirigió a Blaze y a Summer a un elevador. Al detenerse, se bajaron y caminaron por un largo y estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a una especie de sala de espera. Ahí había una exposición de adorno, era una enorme piedra con varias cosas grabadas en él.

– ¡Increíble! – dijo Blaze mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. – Pero, ¿qué dice?

– Aún no lo sabemos, parece estar escrito en lenguaje humano. Tenemos solo una inexacta traducción.

– ¿Mega Evolución? – dijo Summer.

– ¿Cómo lo… supiste? – preguntó Vulpix sorprendida.

– ¡¿Eh?! Yo solo dije "Mega Evolucionó". Es un Pokémon famoso hoy en día. – dijo Summer nerviosa.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver ese tal Mega en todo este recorrido y en este momento?... Niños… ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce la Mega Evolución? – preguntó Vulpix.

– ¿Mega Evolución? – preguntó Blaze.

– Así es. Por sus caras veo que no. Se dice que algunos Pokémon son capaces de Evolucionar temporalmente aún después de haber alcanzado su última evolución. – dijo Vulpix.

– ¡¿En serio?! – preguntó Blaze sorprendido.

– Hemos encontrado eso en varios escritos. Pero se debe de cumplir cierta condición. – dijo Vulpix.

– ¿Condición?

– Solo podrá evolucionar aquel Pokémon que haya alcanzado una amistad demasiado alta con su entrenador. O por lo menos eso dicen los escritos.

– ¿Quién es ese entrenador? – preguntó Blaze.

– Hemos concluido que un entrenador era aquel humano con la capacidad de controlar Pokémon, como en la leyenda. Solo que creemos que no todos los humanos eran malos.

– ¡Maldición! Creí que podría Mega Evolucionar. – dijo Blaze triste.

– Antes de continuar, ¿quieren algo de beber? – preguntó Vulpix.

– Agua está bien.

– Igual.

– Bien, espérenme aquí en lo que les traigo su agua. – dijo Vulpix alejándose y una vez que se perdió de las vistas de Blaze y Summer, Blaze preguntó.

– ¡¿Puedes leer lo que dice ahí?

– Creo…

– Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Obvio que debes de saber, está en tu lengua.

– Es algo diferente y complicada… Pero puedo leerlo, parece como… Latín. – dijo Summer.

– ¿Latín? ¿Acaso hay diferentes lenguas? – preguntó Blaze.

– ¿Ustedes no? – preguntó Summer.

– Solo tenemos dos, Escritura de Huellas, la más común. Y la Escritura Unown, es un poca más complicada, y por lo que he oído es un poco parecido a lo que está escrito. – dijo Blaze.

– Latín… Es considerada una lengua casi muerta… Debe de ser demasiado antiguo. – dijo Summer.

– ¿Y qué dice? – preguntó Blaze.

– Espera. – dijo Summer intentando leer. – "Cuando nuestros ancestros llegaron a las nuevas tierras, encontraron unas piedras muy peculiares, piedras que en su momento no tuvieron un uso, hasta que uno de los nuestros junto con su mejor amigo lograron activar el efecto de la Mega Evolución. Para hacerlo se debe de obtener una gran amistad con un Pokémon. No todos son dignos de la Mega Evolución, solo aquellos con un corazón puro podrán obtenerla, pero para ello deberán de abrir su corazón a un Pokémon que corresponda el afecto." Hasta ahí llega el escrito… – dijo Summer tocando la última parte de la piedra.

– ¿Qué significará? – preguntó Blaze. – Fin de la historia, ahí viene.

– Les traigo sus bebidas. – dijo Vulpix caminando con dos vasos de agua en su cabeza con mucho equilibrio.

– Gracias. – dijeron Blaze y Summer al tomar el agua.

– No hay problema. Creo que debería enseñarles los dibujos antiguos, por aquí. – dijo Vulpix mientras se dirigía por otro pasillo.

– ¿Los dibujos antiguos? – preguntó Blaze mientras iban caminando detrás de Vulpix.

– Así es. Son peculiares dibujos plasmados en piedra, que a la vez son idénticos a otros dibujos encontrados en papeles antiguos. – dijo Vulpix.

– ¿Cómo si hablaran de lo mismo? – preguntó Summer.

– Así parece, y parece ser que son dibujados varias veces varios años después.

Vulpix los llevó por varios pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto un poco sucio, papeles tirados por todos lados, basura de café en el suelo y otra Vulpix, solo que forma Alola, dormida en una silla.

– Ella es mi compañera, ella es la encargada de descifrar todos los escritos aquí, y como pueden ver está muy cansada de tanto trabajar. – dijo su guía. – Dejémosla dormir, por aquí.

Los tres caminaron por el extenso cuarto muy poco iluminado hasta llegar a otra enorme piedra con varias hojas antiguas pegadas alrededor de la piedra.

– Acabamos de descubrir la similitud entre los dibujos, al inicio pensamos que hablaban del ADN, pero después vimos los mismos dibujos de ADN dentro de un extraño patrón y nos dimos cuenta de la conexión… ¿uh? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que vi este dibujo recientemente… – dijo Vulpix pensando.

Summer rápido se dio cuenta, los emblemas en sus collares eran los mismos que en los antiguos escritos y dibujos. Comenzó a caminar para atrás sin dejar de ver los dibujos, pero chocó con alguien, al voltearse su cuerpo se asustó más, era Gallade.

– Oh, lo siento… jovencita. – dijo Gallade mirando fijamente al collar de Summer, la cual ya se había girado. Gallade mostró una sonrisa atemorizante por un momento – Interesante, muy interesante.

– S-Sr. Gallade. – dijo la Vulpix de Kanto despertando a la Vulpix de Alola.

– ¡¿S-Sr. Gallade?! N-no estaba durmiendo señor… es solo que-. – dijo la Vulpix Alola.

– No se preocupen, al fin y al cabo, han trabajado muy duro estos días, deberían de descansar un poco más. – dijo Gallade con una sonrisa amable que cautivaba a todos menos a Summer.

– Oh, ¡hola sr. Gallade! – dijo Blaze feliz.

– Por favor, ya les dije que me podían llamar solamente Gallade. – dijo Gallade mientras veía también el collar de Blaze.

– Lo sabemos, solo que eso no es respetuoso. – dijo Blaze.

– Pero que niños tan agradables. Bien, tengo que volver al trabajo. – dijo Gallade mientras salía de aquel cuarto, después sacó un comunicador. – Pachirisu… encontré lo que buscaba, veme en el edificio de Base de Datos.

Summer se encontraba en shock, parecía ser que Blaze no se daba cuenta de la similitud entre los dibujos y sus collares, pero parecía ser que Gallade sí lo había hecho, pero, ¿para qué irse de esa manera sin decir ni preguntar nada?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el edificio de Base de Datos se encontraba Glaze y Cotton caminando detrás de un Porygon y siendo seguidas por un Mightyena. El Porygon hablaba de diferentes cosas del edificio siendo una gran antena para los demás edificios, mientras que el Mightyena solo los seguía.

– ¿Por qué nos sigue ese Pokémon? – preguntó Glaze en voz baja.

– Debe de ser de los guardias de seguridad que dijo la maestra. – dijo Cotton.

– Pero no vi ninguno que siguiera a Blaze y a Summer. – dijo Glaze.

– Lo sé, pero otro Pokémon siguió a los demás chicos. – dijo Cotton.

– Ya me empiezo a aburrir de esta plática. – dijo Glaze. Y al mover su mirada vio a Gallade entrando con prisa a uno de los cuartos del edificio. – Creo que encontré algo que sí me interesa.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Cotton.

– Amiga, ocupo que distraigas la vista del Mightyena. – dijo Glaze.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Tú no te preocupes, quiero preguntarle algo al Sr. Gallade.

– Vaya, solo espero que no te metas en problemas. – dijo Cotton. Después usó Neblina comenzando a nublar la vista de todos.

Glaze aprovechó para usar Doble Equipo dejando un doble y corriendo. Mightyena hizo un movimiento rápido golpeando al doble y pisando la cola de la que corrió lo suficientemente para que no pudiera correr, pero no lo suficiente para lastimarla.

– Señorita, he trabajado en seguridad por muchos años, estos juegos de niños no son nada para mí. – dijo el Mightyena. – Les debo pedir cortésmente a ambas que dejen de hacer bromas.

– L-lo sentimos. – dijeron Glaze y Cotton.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar otra vez detrás de Porygon, pero delante de Mightyena. Mientras que, a lo lejos, es una de las esquinas de un pasillo se encontraba la verdadera Glaze.

– Gracias Blaze, tienes muy buenas ideas. – dijo Glaze mientras se dirigía al cuarto donde había visto entrar a Gallade. Abrió un poco la puerta para ver y escuchar un poco lo que decían. Con uno de sus ojos pudo ver a través del hueco entre la puerta lo que sucedía ahí dentro. Glaze se impactó al ver uno de los monitores, tampoco pudo aguantar y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Gallade fue el primero en ver a la niña husmeando.

– Ay no… Por eso este es un lugar cerrado al público. – dijo Gallade acercándose a Glaze y la intentó abrazar, pero Glaze se movió.

– ¿C-c-cómo? ¿P-por qué? ¡¿Por qué tienen esas imágenes?! – gritó Glaze con fuerza.

Gallade volteó a ver al monitor, vio las fotos de las que hablaba Glaze. Eran imágenes de una escena de un crimen, el cuerpo desfigurado de un Luxray se encontraba enfocado en casi todas las imágenes.

– ¿Lo conocías? – preguntó Gallade con una cara seria y de culpa por haber dejado que la niña viera las fotos.

– Niña, es tu culpa por haber entrado en una zona restringida. – dijo un Porygon2 que se encontraba ahí. – Ahora vete.

– ¡No hasta que me digan por qué tienen esas fotos de mi padre! – gritó Glaze con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

– ¡Basta! No sean tan dura con ella, esas son imágenes traumáticas incluso para nosotros. – dijo Gallade mostrando una cara de enojo al Porygon2. Después volvió su anterior cara al voltear con Glaze. – Lamento que hayas visto eso…

– ¿P-por qué? – preguntó Glaze ya sin fuerzas, solo con tristeza.

– Porque nosotros estamos buscando al responsable. – dijo Gallade limpiando las lágrimas de Glaze.

– ¿Q-qué?

– Sí, trabajamos con la policía para encontrar al responsable, fuimos nosotros los que pusieron toda la tecnología a la disposición de la policía. Sé que ya han pasado años, pero todo nuestro equipo de investigación junto conmigo, queremos encontrar al desgraciado que hizo esto. – dijo Gallade.

– ¿Ustedes?

– Te diré algo, te prometo que encontraremos al culpable y cuando lo hagamos, tú serás la primera en saber su arresto. – dijo Gallade.

– ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó Glaze.

– Claro que sí.

– Y… ¿ya saben quién lo hizo? – preguntó Glaze.

Gallade tardó en responder un poco a la respuesta, hasta que se levantó de donde estaba hincado y caminó hasta la computadora. Quitó las imágenes de Bolt y puso una imagen de un Sceptile.

– Me da pena de decirlo… pero tenemos un sospechoso… él fue mi mejor amigo. – dijo Gallade sin dejar de ver la imagen. – No dejaré que mi amistad con él me detenga de hacer lo correcto. Lo atraparé… y te lo haré saber.

Glaze corrió hasta Gallade y le abrazó la pierna. Gallade se volvió a hincar y la abrazó.

– Que alguien le traiga un vaso caliente de nuestra mejor leche. – dijo Gallade. – Me tengo que ir, cuídate pequeña. Avisarán a tu maestra de tu estado, ella vendrá para acá.

– P-por favor… quédese conmigo hasta que llegue mi maestra.

– Con gusto. – dijo Gallade sonriendo.

Tardó un rato hasta que la maestra Chimecho llegó a toda velocidad preocupada. Gallade mismo le contó lo sucedido, y en lugar de enojarse con la empresa por lo sucedido o con Glaze por haberse escabullido, la maestra le agradeció a Gallade y abrazó a Glaze intentando calmarla. Gallade se alejó de aquel lugar con una sonrisa en su cara.

– Siguiente parte del plan, listo. – se dijo Gallade a sí mismo mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el último edificio, Summer y Blaze se encontraban en la misma sala platicando con ambas Vulpix.

– Te lo digo, aún siento que he visto recientemente esos dibujos en alguna parte. – dijo la Vulpix de Kanto.

– Piensa bien, ¡tal vez hayas descubierto algo! Solo cierra los ojos e intenta recordar. – dijo la Vulpix forma Alola.

– _¿Por qué Gallade no dijo nada si se dio cuenta?_ – pensó Summer tapando su collar con el Identificador.

Summer por alguna razón sabía que sería malo decirles a ambas que los emblemas y las figuras de sus collares eran los mismos que los dibujos. Summer se tranquilizó aún más al ver que el Identificador de Blaze ya tapaba su collar.

– Creo que es mejor que ya nos vayamos, se ven demasiado ocupadas. – dijo Blaze.

– ¿Qué? Ah sí, se los agradecería mucho. – dijo la Vulpix de Kanto.

– Llamaré a alguien para que les ayude a encontrar la salida. – dijo la Vulpix forma Alola.

Un Arcanine llegó al sitio para llevarse a Blaze y a Summer y cuando ambos llegaron a la salida decidieron ir a descansar unos minutos en el hotel, así que ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Blaze. Y allí mismo Summer suspiró de alivio sentándose en el suelo.

– ¿Entonces qué es lo que no me has dicho? – preguntó Blaze acostándose en su cama.

– Pensaba decírtelo tarde o temprano… así que, vi ayer el aura de Gallade… o eso creo. – dijo Summer mientras Blaze solo la observaba desde reojo esperando algo más. – Nunca había tenido tanto miedo… incluso más que en el accidente…

– ¿Fue tan malo?

– Nunca había visto un color negro así de obscuro… Era aterrador. – dijo Summer.

– No es que no te crea, al contrario, pero, ¿por qué trataría de hacer tan altruista con todos?

– Aún no lo sé, pensé en lo mismo, pero aún no tengo respuesta.

– ¿Crees que haya sido malo que haya visto nuestros collares? – preguntó Blaze.

– ¿También te diste cuenta? – preguntó Summer.

– Como no hacerlo, vi como intento ocultar su felicidad al ver nuestros collares, por eso escondí el mío al ver que tú escondías el tuyo. – dijo Blaze.

– Creo que por el momento me siento tranquila, no puede hacernos nada, ¿verdad?

– Claro que no, Gallade es conocido por ser un empresario reconocido en casi todo el mundo recientemente, no creo que se arriesgue a arruinar todo lo que ha logrado solo por estos tontos collares. – dijo Blaze tocando su collar.

– Eso espero.

Summer y Blaze se unieron a los chicos para ver los siguientes edificios ya que no pudieron encontrar a Cotton y a Glaze. Cuando todos terminaron de ver lo que querían, se les dijo que en la mañana siguiente sería el día de partida, de regreso a Villa Luminosa. Eso decepcionó a varios de los niños. Así que esta vez los niños se fueron a dormir más temprano voluntariamente sabiendo que el camino sería pesado para niños como ellos.

* * *

Temprano, todos ya se encontraban reunidos en el lobby, incluso Aggron estaba allí.

– Buenos días niños, antes de irnos quisiera darles unos regalos. – dijo Aggron sacando varios pañuelos, cintas y bufandas. – Vamos tomen una cada uno en orden.

Varios de los niños se acercaron a tomar algo, Blaze tomó dos prendas para Summer y para él, cuando terminó de elegir se acercó a Summer y le dio su prenda.

– Toma, es una Cinta Roja, te ayudará a subir tus stats. cuando lo lleves puesto. – dijo Blaze.

– ¿Y tú qué tomaste? – preguntó Summer.

– Es un Lazo Especial, es bueno para los Pokémon que usen Ataques Especiales como yo. – dijo Blaze con una sonrisa.

– Bien, ahora que todos han escogido o les han ayudado, es hora de irnos. Solo recuerden las reglas, si alguien no recuerda una, no duden en preguntar, un acto en falso es un gran peligro al atravesar un Territorio Misterioso. – dijo Aggron.

Summer y los demás se pusieron sus regalos antes de partir, Summer se sintió más segura al poder tapar el collar que traía puesto. Pasaron por los mismos puntos y zonas que el viaje de ida. El viaje fue un poco más corto ahora que conocían el camino, claro sin contar que los Territorios Misteriosos cambian muy seguido.

Caminaron y caminaron, llegaron a la primera Zona Segura, y así continuaron hasta llegar a la última. Después de aquella noche de sueño continuaron, solo les quedaba el último territorio para poder llegar a Villa Luminosa, pero fue cuando Cotton se quejó, cuando se dieron cuenta vieron a la niña envenenada. Aggron reaccionó rápido y entraron a una pequeña cueva para poder resguardarse, al llegar ahí acostó a Cotton y sacó su mochila.

– Esto es demasiado extraño. – dijo Aggron.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la maestra preocupada por su estudiante.

– No nos topamos con Pokémon veneno en el camino y no pasamos por alguna trampa. – dijo Aggron mientras seguía buscando en su mochila.

– Es cierto… pero ahora importa la salud de Cotton. – dijo la maestra.

– Oh no…

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó agitada la maestra.

– Es aún más raro… Estoy seguro que metí varias bayas de varios tipos, ¿cómo es posible que no haya ninguna? – dijo Aggron preocupado.

– ¡¿Qué?! Esto no es posible… ¡Esto no es posible! – gritó la maestra.

– No grite, solo preocupara más a los niños. Haré lo siguiente, seguiré por mi cuenta e intentaré llegar a la villa lo más pronto posible. Si encuentro una Baya Meloc en el camino, regresaré con ella, en caso contrario, pediré ayuda a la villa. – dijo Aggron.

– Por favor, apúrese. – dijo la maestra preocupada.

Aggron intentó calmarla de nuevo y después se fue de la cueva. Para su mala suerte no encontró ninguna Baya Meloc y ya se encontraba cerca de la villa, así que decidió apresurar el paso, pero una voz lo detuvo por un momento.

– Muy mal Aggron. – dijo la voz.

– ¿Quién es? ¡No estoy para juegos! Tengo prisa. – dijo Aggron continuando su camino.

– ¿Juegos? Pero si rompiste la primera regla que le diste a los niños: "No separarse del grupo" si no mal recuerdo. – dijo la voz.

– ¡¿Quién eres?! – gritó Aggron enfadándose.

– Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de encontrarse. – dijo Gallade saliendo de los arbustos.

– ¿Sr. Gallade? ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Aggron extrañado.

– ¿Buscas esto? – dijo Gallade mostrándole a Aggron una Baya Meloc con su mano.

– ¡Eso es lo que ocupo! Sr. Gallade, usted es un héroe una vez más. – dijo Aggron feliz.

– ¿Héroe? Pero aún te tengo que castigar por romper la regla. – dijo Gallade.

– ¿Pero qué está diciend-

Gallade lanzó la baya al aire y la partió en dos verticalmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aggron no entendía lo que sucedía, y fue cuando su ángulo de visión izquierdo comenzaba a proyectar un poco más arriba que su ángulo derecho. Aggron murió en un instante partido en dos. Gallade tomó una de las mitades de la baya que había caído al suelo y comenzó a comérsela mientras un pequeño dron volando alrededor.

– ¿No te impactaste? – preguntó Gallade.

– Un poco, pero usted sabe que daría mi vida por usted. – sonó la voz de Pachirisu a través del dron.

– Prepara el suero. – dijo Gallade.

– ¿Está seguro? Aún está en estado de desarrollo. – dijo Pachirisu.

– Claro que lo estoy, ¿para qué me arriesgaría a asesinar si no fuera así?

– Mi culpa, cuando usted diga.

– Ve a aquellas coordenadas, ahí lanzarás el suero.

Gallade comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cueva donde estaban los estudiantes y la maestra. Mientras tanto, varios minutos después, la maestra estaba desesperada dando vueltas y vueltas.

– ¿Dónde estará? Ya se tardó mucho y no creo que sea bueno seguir esperando. – se dijo Chimecho a sí misma. – Muy bien, suficiente. Niños, nosotros iremos a la villa.

– ¡Pero maestra, Cotton está…! – dijo Glaze.

– Lo sé, pero será más peligroso si nadie llega. Ocupo que todos los que sepan pelear se pongan alrededor de los que no.

– Yo me ofrezco. – dijo Blaze.

– Yo quiero patear unos cuantos traseros. – dijo Yang.

– Yo puedo cubrirlos por el aire. – dijo Red.

– Yo… – dijo Glaze mirando a Cotton en su estado. – ¡Yo también pelearé!

– Yo no sé pelear, pero me ofrezco a llevar a Cotton. – dijo Summer.

– Yo le ayudaré. – dijo Fur.

– Yo ayudaré a Red en el aire. – dijo Soul.

– Yo sé uno que otro ataque especial que puedo usar de lejos, solo que no son muy potentes, pero tal vez ayuden. – dijo Jay.

– Chicos… los quiero a todos. – dijo la maestra feliz.

Todos se posicionaron para mantener a Cotton, Summer, Fur y Jay en medio. Caminaron, se encontraron a varios Pokémon salvajes, pero nada que todos juntos no pudieran lograr juntos.

Fue entonces cuando un gran gruñido se escuchó cerca. Casi todos se descuidaron un momento por el gruñido.

– ¡No bajen la guardia! – dijo la maestra.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que todos tomen sus posiciones de defensas de nuevo. De pronto, lo vieron. Un Pokémon enorme, de tamaño colosal enfrente de ellos.

– M-maestra, ¿q-qué Pokémon es ese? – preguntó Glaze.

– E-es un Garchomp… – dijo la maestra evitando asustarse para mantener la calma. – Pero nunca he visto uno de ese tamaño… debe de medir por lo menos 3 metros…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Garchomp estaba enfrente de la maestra.

 *** Garchomp usó Cuchillada. Un golpe crítico.**

 **\+ Chimecho HP: 24/118**

La maestra recibió de lleno el golpe lanzándola.

– ¡Maestra! – gritó Glaze desconcentrándose.

 *** Garchomp usó Cuchillada. El movimiento ha fallado. / * Yang usó Protección.**

– No te distraigas, me podrás dar las gracias después. – dijo Yang.

 *** Garchomp usó Carga Dragón. El movimiento ha fallado. / * Blaze usó Garra Dragón. El movimiento ha fallado.**

Blaze había salvado a Yang. Ambos Pokémon retrocedieron después de haber chocado ataques.

– ¡Dejen de platicar! – gritó Blaze.

 *** Glaze usó Chispa. No tuvo ningún efecto.**

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – preguntó Yang.

– L-lo siento… los nervios… Olvidé que es tipo Tierra. – dijo Glaze

– ¡Y tipo Dragón! – gritó Yang.

– ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Yang, concéntrate en tu pelea! ¡Glaze, relájate, saldremos de esta! – dijo Blaze.

– ¿Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes? – dijo Yang descubriendo su espalda.

 *** Garchomp usó Cuchillada. El movimiento ha fallado. / *Blaze usó Cola Dragón. El movimiento ha fallado.**

Volvieron a retroceder.

– Escucha, solo pido tu ayuda, no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda derrotarlo solo. Hagamos una tregua temporal. – dijo Blaze.

– B-bien… Y gracias… otra vez. – dijo Yang.

Blaze y Yang corrieron en diferente dirección. Blaze saltó alto hasta la cabeza de Garchomp, Yang atacó a uno de los pies.

 *** Blaze usó Garra Dragón. Es súper eficaz.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 529/630.**

 *** Yang usó Cola Dragón. Es súper eficaz.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 498/630.**

Yang y Blaze se reunieron enfrente de Garchomp esperando el siguiente ataque.

 *** Garchomp usó Carga Dragón. El movimiento ha fallado. / * Glaze usó Mordisco.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 486/630**

Antes de que Garchomp pudiera atacar, Glaze le había mordido un tobillo. Del dolor, Garchomp se sacudió y lanzó a Glaze por los aires.

 **\+ Glaze Hp: 49/56**

– Ya no puedo aguantar más, ¡iré por ayuda! – dijo Red.

– Te acompaño. – dijo Soul.

 *** Garchomp usó Garra Dragón.**

 **\+ Red HP: 3/52.**

Red cayó a lo lejos intentando volar para pedir ayuda, pero se desmayó al recibir el roce del ataque de Garchomp.

– ¡Red! – gritó Soul.

– ¡Él estará bien! ¡Ve a buscar ayuda! – gritó Blaze.

Soul dudo por un momento, pero tomó la decisión de ir rápido a buscar ayuda. Soul ya estaba un poco alejado de todos y cerca de la villa.

 *** ? usó Hipnosis. Soul se ha quedado profundamente dormido.**

Mientras que con Garchomp:

– Fur, cuida a Cotton. – dijo Summer.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Fur.

– Debe de haber una manera de ayudar. – dijo Summer.

– Si no sabes pelear, ¿cómo? – preguntó Fur. – Solo serás un estorbo.

– Creo que hay algo en lo que puedo ayudar. – dijo Summer corriendo hasta donde estaba tirada Glaze.

– ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?! – preguntó Yang estresado.

– Calmarnos. – dijo Blaze. – Usa Protección.

 *** Garchomp usó Cuchillada. El movimiento ha fallado. / * Yang usó Protección.**

Para cuando Garchomp falló su ataque, Blaze se encontraba en el aire dando volteretas asestando un gran golpe directo en la cabeza de Garchomp.

 *** Blaze usó Cola Dragón. Es súper eficaz. Un golpe crítico.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 396/630.**

Summer se encontraba dónde estaba Yang, mientras que Garchomp cayó por unos instantes, pero se levantó sin problemas en un par de segundos. Enojado, atacó a Yang con un ataque veloz.

 *** Garchomp usó Garra Dragón. Es súper eficaz.**

 **\+ Yang HP: 17/87.**

Garchomp observaba a Yang herido, luego se giró con Blaze.

 *** Glaze usó Mordisco.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 377/630.**

Glaze estaba de pie y mordiendo la cola de Garchomp. Garchomp se quejó y se sacudió hasta lanzar a Glaze, pero esta vez Glaze aprovechó el impulso para copiar las volteretas de Blaze para asestar otro golpe directo a Garchomp.

 *** Glaze usó Cola Férrea. Un golpe crítico.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 302/630.**

Garchomp, enfurecido, corrió hacia Glaze.

 *** Chimecho usó Psíquico. Garchomp se ha confudido.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 255/630.**

 *** Garchomp usó Garra Dragón. Está tan confuso que se hirió a sí mismo.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 193/630.**

Summer corrió donde se encontraba Blaze.

– ¡Blaze! – gritó Summer intentando llamar su atención.

– ¿Summer? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Puedes salir herida! – dijo Blaze.

– Espera, creo que tengo una buena idea. – dijo Summer. – El plan es el siguiente…

Para cuando Garchomp se había curado de su confusión, lo primero que vio fue a Blaze frente a él.

– ¡Oye! ¡Idiota! – gritó Blaze retando a Garchomp. – ¿Y se supone que tú eres un Pokémon Pseudo Legendario?

Garchomp corrió a toda velocidad hacia Blaze enojado.

 *** Blaze usó Ascuas. No es muy eficaz.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 189/630.**

Entre las brasas y la luz de la mismas cegaron a Garchomp. Glaze estaba casi enfrente de Garchomp.

 *** Glaze usó Cola Ferréa.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 179/630.**

Glaze había usado su Cola Férrea para hacer tropezar a Garchomp. Garchomp había caído al suelo.

 *** Yang usó Cola Dragón. Es súper eficaz. / * Blaze usó Garra Dragón. Es súper eficaz.**

 **Garchomp HP: 94/630.**

Garchomp se volvió a levantar, parecía cada vez más y más demente y salvaje. Glaze intento usar su Cola Férrea atravesando el suelo.

 *** Glaze usó Cola Férrea. Pero ha fallado.**

 *** Glaze usó Chispa. No tuvo ningún efecto.**

Glaze había atravesado el suelo con su cola conduciendo electricidad al suelo, y por alguna razón, grandes rayos salieron del suelo destrozándolo creando un agujero donde Garchomp había caído y había sido atrapado.

– ¡Ahora! – gritó Blaze.

 *** Yang usó Cola Dragón. Es súper eficaz. / * Blaze usó Cola Dragón. Es súper eficaz. / * Glaze usó Cola Férrea. / * Chimecho usó Psíquico.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 0/630.**

 **Garchomp se ha debilitado.**

Por fin lo habían logrado, habían ganado. Todos estaban cansados por aquella pelea.

– ¿Cómo *arf* supiste que *arf* eso pasaría? – preguntó Blaze intentando tomar aire.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Summer.

– Los ataques combinados de Glaze para crear la trampa. – dijo Blaze.

– Fue una suposición, pero en estas zonas montañosas hay mineral de cobre debajo del suelo, también un pequeño y salado manantial subterráneo. El cobre es un excelente conductor de electricidad, el agua salada intensifica la electricidad. Los ataques de Glaze hicieron el resto. – dijo Summer. – Ay no, lo volví a hacer.

– ¿Sabes qué? Me alegra que lo volvieras a hacer. – dijo Blaze con una sonrisa.

Gallade se encontraba escondido tomando su distancia con ellos. El dron se acercó volando hacia él.

– ¿S-señor? – dijo Pachirisu.

– Sí, dime. – dijo Gallade tranquilo.

– ¿No está enojado porque su plan falló?

– Claro que no, todo ha sido parte del plan. Aunque debo de admitir que ese combo final no me lo esperaba… Como sea, equipé el dron con otro suero. El primero fue el suero A-367, el que te digo es el M-891. Úsalo con Garchomp, será como una manera de darle las gracias por dejarnos usar su cuerpo. – dijo Gallade con una sonrisa macabra.

– Como usted ordene. – dijo Pachirisu moviendo el dron.

El pequeño dron se comenzó a mover donde se encontraban los niños, y sin ser visto lanzó un dardo a Garchomp que aún se encontraba desmayado. Al entrar el suero al cuerpo de Garchomp, sus músculos se comenzaron a tensar, seguida por una luz cegadora. Cuando los niños y la maestra se dieron cuenta, Garchomp estaba de pie, solo que ahora había Mega Evolucionado.

– M-maestra… ¿esto es normal? – preguntó Yang.

– N-nunca había visto nada como eso. – dijo la maestra sorprendida.

– Si pudimos ganarle, podremos hacerlo de nuevo. – dijo Glaze poniéndose en posición de pelea.

– Lo haremos de nuevo, solo no hay que confiarnos. – dijo Blaze tomando su posición de pelea. – Summer, ¿alguna idea?

– Y-yo… no tengo ninguna…

– Bien, si puedes piensa en una en lo que intentamos detene-

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Garchomp se encontraba enfrente de Blaze.

 *** Garchomp usó Cuchillada. Un golpe crítico. / * Chimecho usó Protección.**

La fuerza de Garchomp fue tanta que ni siquiera la maestra protegiéndose fue suficiente para detener el ataque.

 **\+ Chimecho HP: 0/118.**

 **Chimecho se ha debilitado.**

La maestra se encontraba tirada en el suelo, la Cuchillada había atravesado la Protección y había dañado de seriedad a Chimecho, ella comenzaba a sangrar.

– ¡Maestra! – gritaron la mayoría de los niños.

Garchomp se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra Glaze.

 *** Garchomp usó Carga Dragón. Es súper eficaz.**

 **\+ Yang HP: 0/87.**

 **Yang se ha debilitado.**

Yang había saltado en el último instante para proteger a Glaze. Yang no pudo levantarse más. Mientras que Garchomp aún estaba frente a Glaze.

 *** Blaze usó Garra Dragón. Es súper eficaz.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 809/830.**

Blaze había saltado y golpeado a Garchomp en uno de sus ojos. Garchomp retrocedió quejándose del dolor y tapando su ojo con su sangrado. Glaze aprovechó el momento para correr hacia las piernas de Garchomp.

 *** Glaze usó Cola Férrea.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 797/830.**

Pero esta vez Garchomp no cayó al suelo. Al contrario, lanzó de una patada a Glaze haciéndola chocar con una pared de piedra.

 **\+ Glaze HP: 1/56.**

Glaze intentó pararse con todas sus fuerzas y lo logró apenas. Su cuerpo estaba entumido y su pelaje se comenzaba a llenar de sangre en su cabeza. La maestra había caído junto con Yang. Soul no estaba. Red había desaparecido. Glaze apenas se podía mantener de pie. Blaze se encontraba cansado. Summer y Fur no sabían pelear. Jay estaba en shock y no se podía mover. Y Cotton seguía envenenada.

La suerte no estaba a favor de los niños.

 *** Garchomp usó Danza Dragón. Su ataque y velocidad han aumentado. / *Garchomp usó Danza Dragón. Su ataque y velocidad han aumentado.**

El enemigo se abalanzó ahora contra Blaze con todo lo que podía, pero Blaze logró escapar con una pequeña herida.

 ***Garchomp usó Garra Dragón.**

 **\+ Blaze HP: 69/76.**

Garchomp se encontraba ya detrás de Blaze sin que pudiera hacer algo.

 *** Garchomp usó Cuchillada.**

 **\+ Blaze HP: 12/76.**

Con Blaze en el suelo, Garchomp comenzó a caminar hacia Summer. Ella solo podía ver como aquel Pokémon se acercaba más y más a ella, inclusive, ella tuvo que mover su cuello para ver los ojos de Garchomp. Garchomp apuntó a Summer con uno de sus brazos con forma de guadaña.

– ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! – gritó Blaze furioso.

 *** Blaze usó Cola Dragón. Es súper eficaz. / *Blaze usó Ascuas. No es muy eficaz. / *Blaze usó Garra Dragón. Es súper eficaz.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 652/830.**

Blaze había golpeado la cara de Garchomp con su Cola Dragón, después, en el aire lanzó el Ascuas a los ojos de Garchomp y rematando con Garra Dragón mientras caía. Eso solo hizo enfurecer más a Garchomp.

 *** Garchomp usó Danza Dragón. Su ataque y velocidad han aumentado. / * Garchomp usó Carga Dragón.**

 **\+ Blaze HP: 1/76.**

Blaze resistió el último ataque que recibió. Se encontraba en el suelo con un brazo roto y un esguince en la rodilla. Garchomp volvió con Summer. En lugar de atacarla directamente, solo la lanzó y la pateó una y otra vez como diversión.

 **\+ Summer HP: 1/24.**

Summer se encontraba arrodillada sosteniéndose con sus manos. Garchomp estaba a punto de usar su último ataque con Summer.

– ¡SUMMER! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! – gritó Blaze aún en el suelo.

 *** Garchomp usó Cuchillada… ¡El movimiento ha fallado!**

Cuando Summer abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que nada pasaba, lo vio. El mismo Pokémon encapuchado. Con solo su mano había detenido su ataque.

 *** Garchomp usó Cuchillada. El movimiento ha fallado.**

Garchomp solo cortó el aire y lo que cubría a aquel Pokémon, la cual había dejado atrás. Summer pudo verlo perfectamente. No sabía qué Pokémon era. Un Sceptile se encontraba detrás de Garchomp.

 *** Sceptile usó Hoja Aguda.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 534/830.**

Había hecho un corte en la espalda de Garchomp en forma de X. Garchomp se volteó para atacar.

 *** Garchomp usó Garra Dragón. El movimiento ha fallado. / * Sceptile usó Hoja Aguda. Un golpe crítico.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 367/830.**

Sceptile había rozado sus hojas de su brazo contra el brazo de Garchomp, después giro y con sus otras hojas de su otro brazo hizo un corte limpio en el brazo de Garchomp. Garchomp había perdido su brazo derecho completamente.

 *** Sceptile ha usado un Orbe Luminoso. / *Sceptile se ha escondido bajo tierra.**

Al terminarse el efecto del orbe, Garchomp aún seguía cegado mientras caminaba para atrás como un reflejo.

 *** Sceptile ha usado Excavar. Un golpe crítico. / *Sceptile ha usado Lluevehojas. Un golpe crítico. El ataque especial de Sceptile ha disminuido.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 69/830.**

Garchomp cayó sobre sus rodillas. Ya no se podía mover, así que fue fácil para Sceptile asestar el golpe final.

 *** Sceptile usó Hoja Aguda.**

 **\+ Garchomp HP: 0/830.**

Summer se tranquilizó al ver que todo había acabado, pero esa calma se perdió al ver a Garchomp encima de un charco de su propia sangre, parecía más muerto que vivo.

Glaze levantó la mirada hasta después de la pelea, sus ojos parecieron agrandarse cuando lo primero que vio fue a Sceptile. No había ninguna duda para ella, ese era el Sceptile del que habló Gallade, misma altura, misma vestimenta, la cual era una vieja y descolorida bufanda azul. Al inicio pensó en atacarlo, pero no podía moverse debido a sus heridas, solo pudo apretar la mandíbula al saber que el asesino de su padre estaba enfrente de ella y no podía hacer nada.

Al mismo tiempo, Gallade se encontraba mirando aún aquella escena, se encontraba en silencio sin moverse.

– S-señor… – dijo Pachirisu. – Lamento que su plan haya fallado… si le sirve de algo-

– ¿De qué estás hablando? No he llegado hasta donde estoy actuando de manera irracional, créeme, todo está yendo según mi plan… mi querido amigo, es un gusto volver a verte. – dijo Gallade mirando a Sceptile que aún estaba de pie en el mismo lugar.

– ¿Quiere decir que esperaba que esto sucediera? – preguntó Pachirisu.

– Han pasado tantos años desde que vi a Sceptile, siempre ha estado éntrelas sombras, por eso ha sido muy difícil encontrarlo… y los collares de los niños indican que hay una conexión con él. Es hora de regresar a casa. – dijo Gallade caminando a Ciudad Progreso.

Sceptile comenzó a caminar hacia Summer, eso la hizo reaccionar después de ver a Garchomp morir.

– Lo siento. – dijo Sceptile apareciendo detrás de Summer dándole un golpe en la nuca desmayándola. Sceptile tomó el cuerpo de Summer y lo puso en su hombro.

– ¡Suéltala! – gritó Blaze intentando pararse sin ningún éxito.

Sceptile caminó hasta Blaze. Blaze estaba bocabajo levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Sceptile que ya se encontraba frente a él. Blaze tenía una cara de enojo, pero pese a estar enojado no se podía mover facilitando el trabajo de Sceptile de noquearlo igual que a Summer.

– ¿A-a d-dónde crees que te llevas a mis a-alumnos? – preguntó la maestra intentando levantarse.

Sceptile se acercó a ella y la empujo levemente al suelo.

– No se mueva, o empeorará sus heridas. – dijo Sceptile tomando unas hojas de sus mochilas, al sacarlas, las puso encima de las heridas de Chimecho. – Eso detendrá la hemorragia en lo que llega la ayuda por parte de ese Fletchling.

– ¿R-Red? – preguntó la maestra.

– Tomó una decisión difícil, ayudar en la pelea sabiendo que perdería o escapar a pedir ayuda e intentar salvar a todos. Por favor dígale a sus demás alumnos que no lo culpen por sus acciones… la escuela o la casa no te enseña a tomar decisiones de esa magnitud.

– Parece un Pokémon amable, lo sería aún más si dejara a mis alumnos…

– Buen intento, pero no. – dijo Sceptile alejándose de aquel lugar corriendo con Blaze y Summer entre sus hombros.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la villa, Sylveon iba caminando por el centro de la villa tarareando una dulce canción.

– ¿Shooter? – dijo una Absol llamando la atención de Sylveon.

– Por última vez Destiny, sabes que odio ese nombre. – dijo Sylveon. Destiny soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

– Lo siento, pero los nombres de ambos me hacen recordar cuando hacíamos las citas dobles. – dijo Destiny.

– Eran buenos tiempos. – dijo Sylveon sonriendo.

– Tú con Cerberus y yo con Bolt, eran citas demasiado animadas. – dijo Destiny.

– Sí que lo eran, esos dos eran unos ebrios hasta morir… – Sylveon paró al reaccionar sobre lo que dijo. Destiny hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

– Tranquila, sé que no lo hiciste para lastimarme, así que cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué piensas del viaje escolar?

– Creo que les ayudará a los niños a aprender más sobre este mundo, también que hay Pokémon malvados y otros buenos. Aunque claro, ellos lo ven más como diversión. – dijo Sylveon.

– Yo solo espero que Glaze se la esté pasando bien… Sabes, a veces me alegró tanto al ver a Glaze.

– Es una buena niña, solo espero que mi hijo no la moleste tanto. – dijo Sylveon.

– Para nada, él también es un buen muchacho… A lo que me refería antes era que Glaze es un milagro. La biología supondría que ella tuvo que nacer como una Absol, y cada vez que la veo me hace creer que ella es una viva imagen de su padre. Blaze también es un milagro, aún recuerdo cuando encontraron su huevo. A pesar de haber estado en una montaña helada, sobrevivió.

– A veces me gustaría tanto decirle la verdad. Incluso tengo algo de culpa por no hacerlo. – dijo Sylveon.

– Si lo que te preocupa es que se enoje, no debería. Ambos son buenos padres, sé que encontrarás el momento correcto de decirle. – dijo Destiny.

– ¡AYUDA! – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. – ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!

Ambas pararon su conversación y vieron a un pequeño Fletchling cayendo del cielo. Cuando llegaron con él, varios Pokémon ya estaban ahí. Parecía herido y asustado.

– ¡Es un niño de la escuela! – dijo un Pokémon de la multitud.

Sylveon reaccionó rápido corriendo con Hydreigon.

* * *

Varios Pokémon iban corriendo para el rescate, Hydreigon los rebasó a una velocidad increíble. Él deseaba llegar a tiempo. Para cuando llegó, lo primero que vio fue a varios de los niños y su maestra en el suelo y el cadáver de Garchomp.

– ¿Q-qué demonios pasó aquí? – preguntó Hydreion impactado.

– Ese Garchomp nos atacó. – dijo Fur cuidando de Cotton y Chimecho.

– ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Hydreigon.

– Los más graves son la maestra que está desangrándose, y Cotton que se encuentra envenenada. – dijo Fur.

– No veo a Blaze y a Summer por ninguna parte. – dijo Hydreigon preocupado.

– Bueno… verá señor-

– S-se los llevo… – alcanzó a decir Glaze.

– ¿Quién se los llevó? – preguntó Hydreigon preocupándose aún más.

– El asesino de mi padre… él volvió. – dijo Glaze.

Hydreigon entró en una crisis de temor y escalofríos, estuvo a punto de volar para buscarlos, pero una parte de él no pudo hacerlo, después de todo, habían Pokémon graves.

– Me llevaré a Chimecho y a Cotton de mientras, otros ya vienen para acá. – dijo Hydreigon poniendo a ambas en su espalda.

– Gracias señor. – dijo Fur.

Hydreigon voló de vuelta a la villa lo más rápido que pudo, después de dejar a ambas bajo el cuidado de un médico, regresó a buscar a sus hijos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cima de una montaña se encontraban Summer y Blaze en el suelo, mientras que Sceptile admiraba la vista y la caída. Ambos empezaron a despertarse a la vez.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Blaze.

– En la cima de la Montaña Olvido. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¡T-tú! – dijo Blaze tomando una posición de batalla, pero un dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

– No hagas cosas estúpidas, están heridos. No quiero pelear.

– ¿Por qué te reconozco de algún sitio? – preguntó Blaze.

– Porque es el mismo Pokémon que nos dio los collares. – dijo Summer, sus ojos pasaron de ser verdes a plateados otra vez. – Es el mismo aura.

– Deberías dejar de hacer eso o volverás a perder la consciencia. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Blaze.

– Así es.

– Si no quieres pelear, ¿por qué nos atacaste? – preguntó Blaze.

– No los ataqué, los defendí.

– Vaya forma de defender a alguien. – dijo Blaze tocándose el cuello.

– Debí de hacerlo para defenderlos de Gallade, no sabía que era lo que haría después de mandar a Garchomp para matarlos.

– Espera, ¿Gallade? – preguntó Blaze. - ¿Por qué haría eso? Quiero decir, no confío en él, pero no creí que se arriesgaría a destruir su imagen.

– No la destruyó, supongo que planeó todo, incluso a mí. Él ha hecho cosas horribles y se ha escabullido culpando a alguien más.

– Pero, ¿a quién va a culpar? – preguntó Summer ya con sus ojos verdes otra vez. Sceptile permaneció en silencio un momento.

– A mí. Ya me ha puesto como asesino varias veces. – dijo Sceptile.

– Lo dices como si no fueras asesino… – dijo Summer.

– Si te refieres a lo de Garchomp, he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida que, si no tienes otra opción, entonces debes tomarla. Además, ese Garchomp no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. No es la primera vez que Gallade ha usado lo que sea que usó con Garchomp, lo he visto una y otra vez… todos mueren al final.

– Bien, si es todo, supongo que ya nos vamos. – dijo Blaze tomando a Summer de la mano.

– Aún no. Gallade no descansará hasta obtener lo que quiere, y ustedes ya están dentro de los planes de él. Mi deber es cuidarlos, pero no siempre podré hacer eso, por eso los entrenaré todos los días aquí. – dijo Sceptile.

– No, gracias, ya tengo el entrenamiento necesario. – dijo Blaze.

– Tienes un buen entrenamiento, pero uno básico. Por eso no pudiste con Mega Garchomp, además de que tu amiga humana no sabe pelear, ni como humana, ni como Pokémon. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¡Oye! Mi entrenamiento es… ¿Mega Garchomp? ¡¿Y cómo sabes que Summer es una humana?!

– Fui mandado para cuidar de ambos, no les puedo decir mucho aún, por lo menos no hasta que acepten.

– Sobre lo de Garchomp… – dijo Summer.

– Ese Garchomp Mega Evolucionó. – dijo Sceptile.

– Imposible, leímos al respecto y se supone que para Mega Evolucionar debes de tener una Megapiedra, y un humano que tenga consigo una gran amistad y una piedra activadora. – dijo Blaze.

– Eso era antes, antes que Gallade investigara sobre la Mega Evolución, parece ser que logró crear una copia de la misma, una que aún no estaba lista, por eso los Pokémon que Mega Evolucionan por culpa de Gallade mueren.

– Aceptamos. – dijo Summer.

– ¡¿Qué?! Summer, ¿cómo puedes confiar tanto en él? – preguntó Blaze.

– Tengo una pequeña intuición. – dijo Summer.

– Argh, está bien, lo haremos. – dijo Blaze.

– Bien, vendrán aquí todos los días después de que hayan curado sus heridas, y debo de avisarles que mi entrenamiento no es para nada suave. Vean mis entrenamientos como que será una pelea con alguien que piensa matarlos sin dudar.

– Como digas, nos marchamos de aquí. – dijo Blaze mientras que intentaba caminar por su cuenta para bajar de la montaña. Sceptile volteó para ver nuevamente la vista de la montaña.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Summer.

– Este lugar se llama Montaña Olvido, porque los Pokémon venían a olvidar todos sus dolores y sus pesares. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿A hacer qué? – preguntó Summer. Sceptille miró a Summer con una sonrisa haciéndola suponer que la respuesta era obvia.

– Incluso yo pensé en el suicidio… hace tiempo vine aquí también… A veces desearía que se pudiera cambiar el pasado. – dijo Sceptile con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. – Ahora vete o tu amigo te dejará… o se lastimará, lo que pase primero. Debo de advertirte que es probable que nunca más vuelvas a verme de esta manera, y mucho menos en mi entrenamiento.

– Gracias por protegernos. – dijo Summer antes de retirarse.

– Debo dejar de ser tan llorón, te lo prometí, al fin y al cabo. – dijo Sceptile ya solo, estirando su mano a la nada.


	6. ¡Empieza el entrenamiento!

Blaze se despertó en lo que parecía ser una cama de pasto ya que solo donde estaba acostado el pasto estaba verde. Alrededor de él, la naturaleza parecía estar muerta. Por alguna razón sentía aquel lugar conocido. Al mirar alrededor vio a lo lejos una nube de humo.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que donde había humo hay civilización, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia dónde provenía el humo. Estaba un poco confuso, lo último que recordaba era estar caminando con Summer de regreso a casa.

– _Es cierto, ¿dónde está Summer?_ – pensó Blaze mientras caminaba.

Tardó varios minutos para poder llegar al lugar del humo. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver lo que antes parecía ser una civilización, todo se encontraba en ruinas, lo único que había era una fogata demasiado débil. Eso confundió aún más a Blaze.

– Siéntate Blaze, pareces cansado. – dijo una voz.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Blaze. - ¿Dónde estoy y dónde está Summer?

– Digamos que soy un amigo. – dijo la voz. De pronto del pequeño fuego salió un brillo incandescente, cuando Blaze pudo ver de nuevo, un Pokémon grande y blanco se encontraba frente a él. Incluso tenía un gran anillo cubriendo su abdomen.

– No te ofendas, pero muchos de los que he conocido recientemente quieren matarme. – dijo Blaze.

– No te haré daño. Vamos, siéntate, es necesario que hable contigo. – dijo el Pokémon sentándose cerca de la fogata.

– ¿Y cómo puedo confiar en ti?

– No puedes, no te puedo obligar, pero debes de saber algo, algo que tal vez cambie tu vida. – dijo el Pokémon.

– Está bien, pero que sea rápido, este lugar hace que me dé escalofríos. – dijo Blaze sentándose del otro lado de la fogata.

– Dime, ¿qué es lo que piensas de Summer? Y quiero que seas sincero. – dijo el Pokémon.

– ¿No se suponía que me ibas a decir algo? – preguntó Blaze. – No dijiste nada de preguntas.

– Es vital para continuar que respondas a mi pregunta.

– Bien, Summer… Ha cambiado nuestras vidas, ha perdido mucho, pero también ha ganado mucho…

– Te pregunté qué es lo que piensas de ella, no qué es lo que le ha pasado.

– Ella es… no lo sé muy bien ahora que lo preguntas. – dijo Blaze.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que la cuidas más por responsabilidad que por cariño? – preguntó el Pokémon.

– Claro que no, la quiero mucho. Hemos pasado muchas cosas buenas juntos… es como si ella y yo estamos conectados.

– ¿Entonces la cuidas por una conexión que tal vez no existe?

– ¿Puedes dejar de suponer tantas cosas erróneas? Ella ha sufrido mucho, ella es mi hermana, al fin y al cabo.

– ¿Y si no lo fuera?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Blaze a punto de enojarse de tantas preguntas.

– Ella no es tu hermana, ella es una humana que ha venido a nuestro mundo. Tú conoces la historia de los humanos.

– Esa historia está mal. – dijo Blaze.

– ¿Por qué está mal? ¿Solo porque un anciano que apenas conoces te lo dijo? – preguntó el Pokémon.

– Suficiente, estás comenzando a ser molesto. Escúchame bien, tal vez Summer y yo seamos muy diferentes. Ella es una humana y yo un Pokémon, ¿y qué? Ella solo es una niña asustada que perdió a sus padres. La quiero porque creo que hemos creado un vínculo muy importante entre nosotros. Hubo honestidad desde el inicio y si ella no dijo nada de su sufrimiento, fue porque ella no quería preocupar a nadie. Ella tiene que vivir sabiendo que no pertenece aquí y yo estaré ahí para ella. Daré mi vida por ella si es necesario… Ella es mi mejor amiga, tal vez mucho más que Glaze que la conocí mucho antes. Esas relaciones a veces no las puedes explicar porque parecen ser un poco complicadas.

– Blaze… Muy buena respuesta. Yo traje a Summer a este mundo y la mandé a ti, pero nunca te pregunté qué es lo que querías. – dijo el Pokémon con lo que parecía ser una cara sonriente. – No te podía obligar a cuidarla si no querías.

– Espera… ¿tú la trajiste? ¿Aquí? ¡¿En un mundo donde los humanos son odiados?! ¡Lejos de su mundo deprimiéndola! – dijo Blaze molesto.

– ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué la dejara morir junto a sus padres? – dijo el Pokémon.

– ¿Y por qué no salvar a todos? ¿Eso te parece lógico? – preguntó Blaze.

– No puedo intervenir entre el ciclo de la vida. Me arriesgué demasiado salvando a la niña de su fatídico destino. – dijo el Pokémon.

– Supongo… no es que seas Arceus o algo así… – dijo Blaze ingenuamente.

– Ahora que conozco tu respuesta, te diré un par de cosas. – dijo el Pokémon.

– Espera, si salvaste a Summer y la trajiste aquí… entonces debes de saber cuál es su propósito en nuestro mundo. – dijo Blaze.

– … No tiene ninguno. – dijo el Pokémon.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¡¿Entonces para qué traerla a nuestro mundo?! – dijo Blaze confundido.

– ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo sé. Supongo que no pensé en lo que hacía. ¿O tú verías morir a una niña y no hacer nada?

– No…

– Lo que te quería decir era que tuvieras cuidado con lo que hagas en un futuro. Nuestro mundo está colapsando. Tal vez muchos quieran herir a Summer por ser una humana, ahí es donde quiero que entres tú. Acabas de aceptar el hecho que darías tu vida por ella. Creo que es buena idea que se entrenen ambos… Lamento que hayas entrado en este destino sin haber aceptado con anticipación. – dijo el Pokémon levantándose.

– ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Blaze. – ¿Todo para esto?

– Cuídate Blaze, a partir de ahora también perderás mucho al igual que Summer. – dijo el Pokémon preparándose para irse.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Mira a tu alrededor.

Blaze miró lo que parecía ser unas ruinas de varias casas. La naturaleza ya había hecho su trabajo, varias ramas, árboles y pequeñas plantas habían cubierto la mayor parte del lugar.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Blaze.

El Pokémon comenzó a flotar y con un brillo desapareció, pero no sin antes decir las últimas palabras, palabras que Blaze no pudo responder ya que no se encontraba ahí.

– Son los restos de Villa Luminosa… tu antiguo hogar.

* * *

Blaze se levantó de golpe sin recordar su último sueño. Tenía aún la vista borrosa por haberse levantado apenas. Se encontraba agitado y desesperado, pudiendo sentir que otros Pokémon lo intentaban calmar.

– Tranquilo, tranquilo. Relájate. – dijeron varias voces.

Cuando Blaze pudo ver de nuevo, pudo ver que estaba acostado, frente a él se encontraban sus padres, Summer y una Chansey, la doctora de la Villa.

– Tranquilo Blaze, o te lastimarás aún más. – dijo Chansey.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Blaze.

– Estás en tu cuarto. – dijo Chansey revisando sus ojos y después su boca. – Tuviste mucha suerte que te hayan encontrado.

– Recuerdo que intentaba caminar a casa junto con Summer… después… es un poco borroso.

– Me preocupaste mucho… Te estaba intentando ayudar a caminar y de pronto colapsaste… – dijo Summer con cara preocupada. Tenía varias gasas en varias partes de su cuerpo, incluyendo su mejilla. – Por suerte el señor Hydre- … papá alcanzó a llegar.

– Parece que en lo demás parece estar saludable. Te pediré que descanses en tu cama por lo menos un par de semanas para que tu tobillo pueda sanar sin ningún problema. Después podrás salir con mucho cuidado, intentando no mover la férula que tienes en tu brazo. Tendrás que tener esa férula por muchas más semanas. La razón que te desmayaste fue por un corte en la vena por tu hueso roto, tuviste suerte de no haber herido una arteria. ¿Puedo hablar con ambos? – dijo Chansey saliendo del cuarto con ambos padres.

– Me da gusto que estés bien… – dijo Summer con cara triste.

– No estés triste, estaré bien. – dijo Blaze.

– Pero es mi culpa que estés así… Soy una-

– Eres mi hermana, no digas nada más. Si lo que te preocupa es no saber pelear, aprenderás con Sceptile.

– Ten. – dijo Summer entregándole a Blaze lo que parecían ser unas pastillas. – La Dra. Chansey me las dio en caso de que sientas dolor.

– Gracias. – dijo Blaze recibiendo las pastillas con su brazo saludable.

– La Dra. acaba de irse. Quiere verte cuando te sientas mejor para darte rehabilitación para volverle a darle movimiento de tu brazo. – dijo Sylveon entrando con Hydreigon. – Ahora… ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO JOVENCITO?!

– M-mamá… lo siento-

– Es mi cul- – intentó decir Summer.

– Es mi culpa. – dijo Hydreigon. – Yo le enseñé a pelear y a perder el miedo… Le dije que de ser necesario no se contuviera.

– ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?! ¡ÉL AÚN ES UN NIÑO! – dijo Sylveon enojada.

– Créeme que yo más que nadie sabe lo furiosa que debes de estar… pero debes de admitir que salvó varias vidas hoy. – dijo Hydreigon.

– ¡A COSTA DE SU VIDA!

– Él salvó mi vida… Fui una inútil… – dijo Summer. Eso calmó a Sylveon un poco.

– Tampoco lo hubiéramos logrado si no hubieses ideado ese plan que derrotó temporalmente a Garchomp. – dijo Blaze. Sylveon suspiró antes de hablar.

– Supongo que lo pasado, pasado es. – dijo Sylveon. – Summer, por favor ve a entregarle esto a Cotton y esto a la maestra. Son canastas decoradas con fruta fresca.

– Claro… pero Blaze-

– Estaré bien, Cotton es una de tus amigas después de todo. – dijo Blaze. – Salúdame a ambas.

Cuando Summer se fue, Sylveon tomó una taza de té para dársela a Blaze.

– N-no gracias… Sabes que odio el sabor del té medicinal… – dijo Blaze, pero Sylveon hizo que se lo tomara por la fuerza. – ¡Cough! ¡Cough! ¡Eso sabe horrible!

– Bueno, tuviste que pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer algo tan tonto como lo que hiciste. – dijo Sylveon.

– ¿Cómo está Cotton y la maestra? – preguntó Blaze.

– Comparado con tus heridas, Cotton no tiene nada, solo se está desintoxicando. Por otro lado, la maestra y tú fueron los más graves. La maestra está en un estado estable.

– Es bueno saberlo…

* * *

Summer estaba caminando por la villa, su primer destino era Cotton. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ella quería aprender a pelear para no ser un estorbo de nuevo, pero dos cosas la detenían: El miedo y no tener un maestro hasta que Blaze se recuperara.

– ¡Summer! – dijo Glaze caminando hacia Summer. Glaze tenía vendado la cabeza y aún se podía notar la sangre en las vendas.

– Hola Glaze. – dijo Summer volviendo en sí.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Glaze con mucho ánimo.

– Voy a la casa de Cotton y la maestra a entregarles esto. – dijo Summer mostrándole a Glaze los regalos.

– ¿Te importa si te acompaño? Tranquila, diré que este regalo es tuyo para ellas. – dijo Glaze.

– Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Además, es un regalo de mamá para ellas. – dijo Summer sonriendo. – Me sentiré más relajada si alguien me acompaña.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no está Blaze para que te acompañe? – dijo Glaze sarcásticamente.

– Creo que tú más que nadie lo extraña. – dijo Summer regresándole la broma.

– ¿A-a qué te refieres?

– Vamos, he visto cómo te sonrojas cuando alguien habla de Blaze y de ti. – dijo Summer.

– B-bueno… eso es porque… ¡SABES QUE LO ODIO! – gritó Glaze sonrojada.

– Gracias Glaze… – dijo Summer.

– ¿Gracias por qué?

– Porque me he sentido infeliz recientemente, y tener a todos ustedes cerca me ha alegrado mucho. – dijo Summer.

– ¿Para qué están las amigas?

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Cotton, una Altaria salió a recibirlas.

– Hola señora Altaria. – dijo Glaze.

– Hola Glaze, ¿viene a ver a mi Cotton? – preguntó Altaria.

– S-sí, mucho gusto, soy Summer. Le traigo un regalo a Cotton por parte de mi familia y de la familia de Glaze. – dijo Summer mostrándole el regalo a la madre. Glaze por un momento volteó a ver a Summer por lo que dijo.

– Me alegra saber que mi Cotton tiene tan buenas amigas como ustedes. – dijo Altaria sonriendo. – Pasen, está en su habitación, Glaze ya sabes el camino.

– Gracias señora Altaria. – dijo Glaze entrando con Summer.

– Gracias a ustedes niñas.

Summer y Glaze llegaron rápido al cuarto de Cotton ya que casi todas las casas de la villa eran pequeñas.

– Hola Cotton, ¿cómo sigues? – preguntó Glaze.

– Muy bien, gracias. Ahora solo necesito reposo y en un par de días podré salir. – dijo Cotton en su cama. - ¿Sus heridas cómo siguen?

– Lo mío solo fueron unos cuantos golpes y cansancio, estaré mejor mañana. – dijo Summer.

– Yo solo tengo que cuidar mi cabeza… solo espero no volverme tonta como Yang o Blaze. – dijo Glaze.

– Estás hablando de mi hermano, ¿sabes? – dijo Summer.

– Lo siento, lo siento. También sería bueno ir a ver a Yang, al fin y al cabo, el cabeza hueca me salvó la vida. – dijo Glaze.

– Glaze, creo que deberías dejar de insultar a los demás. – dijo Summer.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que estoy enamorada de Yang al igual que lo estoy con Blaze? – preguntó Glaze.

– Entonces admites que él te gusta. – dijo Summer.

– ¡Yo nunca dije que estoy enamorada de Blaze! – dijo Glaze sonrojada.

– Yo nunca dije de quién. – dijo Summer con cara de "te atrapé".

– ¡NOOO! – gritó Glaze.

Las tres pasaron un buen rato platicando y riendo. Summer y Glaze le entregaron el regalo a Cotton. Después de casi una hora, se tuvieron que despedir para visitar a la maestra.

Summer y Glaze caminaron hasta la casa de la maestra. Ahí no sabían qué hacer, no sabían si alguien les abriría ya que no conocían a la familia de la maestra o si tan solo tenía. Pero no perdían nada intentándolo, así que tocaron la puerta. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a la maestra de pie sin ningún problema.

– Hola niñas. – dijo Chimecho.

– ¿M-maestra? ¿Está de pie? – preguntó Summer.

– Oh no, me están confundiendo, soy la prima de su maestra. A veces nos confunden mucho. – dijo la Chimecho. – Supongo que quieren ver a su maestra.

– Sí, por favor. – dijo Glaze.

– Ella aún no ha despertado, pero pasen. – dijo la Chimecho.

Ambas entraron y la Chimecho les ofreció sentarse en el sillón. Ambas aceptaron.

– Ella acaba de estabilizarse, las dejaré verla, pero primero quiero saber unas cuantas cosas. – dijo Chimecho poniéndose seria.

– C-claro, lo que sea. – dijo Summer.

– Lamento que me ponga así, pero quiero que el responsable pague por lo que hizo. – dijo Chimecho.

– ¿Estará bien hacer eso? ¿Qué pasa si el enemigo es demasiado fuerte? – preguntó Summer.

– No te preocupes por eso. Soy una exploradora, miembro de un gremio en Aldea Tesoro. – dijo la Chimecho.

– ¡¿La Aldea Tesoro?! ¡¿Se refiere al Pokégremio del Gran Bluff? – preguntó Glaze sorprendida.

– El mismo. – dijo Chimecho.

– ¿El Pokégremio? ¿El Gran Bluff? – preguntó Summer.

– ¡¿No los conoces?! Son los que salvaron al mundo de la Parálisis del Tiempo. – dijo Glaze sorprendida. Eso le hizo recordar lo que Alakazam les había contado.

– _¿No se suponía que un humano junto a su compañero Pokémon fueron los que realmente salvaron al mundo?_ – pensó Summer. – L-lo siento, acabo de recordarlo.

– ¿Entonces qué pueden decirme?

– Bueno, fue Garchomp el que… – intentó decir Summer.

– Fue Sceptile… el mismo que asesinó a mi padre. – dijo Glaze enojada.

– No creo que fuera así. – dijo Summer. – Si realmente fue Scepile, ¿por qué salvarnos de Garchomp.

– Puede que lo haya hecho para caerle bien a alguien de su grupo. – dijo Chimecho. – O tal vez no.

– Summer. – dijo Glaze. – Tú debes de saberlo, al fin y al cabo, él te secuestró junto con Blaze.

– ¿Y-yo?

– ¿Qué me puedes decir de él? – preguntó Chimecho.

– Y-yo… no lo sé. – dijo Summer.

– Yo creo que él era un Pokémon bueno. – dijo la maestra que se encontraba parada.

– ¡Prima! ¡¿Qué haces parada?! Vuelve a la- – pero fue demasiado tarde, la maestra cayó al suelo, sus vendas comenzaban a mancharse de sangre.

Rápido entre las tres la juntaron y la regresaron a su cama.

– ¿En qué estabas pensando, tontita? – dijo la Chimecho cambiándole las vendas.

– L-lo siento y lamento decirte esto Glaze, pero ese Sceptile no parecía ser tan malo. – dijo la maestra.

– Es lo que usted cree, pero él…

– Él no lastimó a Blaze y a Summer. – dijo la maestra. – No es que quiera decir esto, pero tal vez te equivocaste de Sceptile.

– Créame, es él. – dijo Glaze segura.

– ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – preguntó la prima.

– Gallade… él me hablo de Sceptile. Gallade ayudó a la policía a investigar el homicidio de mi padre. – dijo Glaze intentando no llorar.

– Valdría por lo menos investigar. – dijo la prima. – Pero dejemos de hablar de esto, puede incomodar un poco a mi prima y necesita descansar.

– De hecho, planeaba irme para ver cómo seguía mi hermano. – dijo Summer sacando la canasta. – Este es un regalo para usted, de parte de mi familia y la de Glaze.

– Muchas gracias niñas, estos regalos son los que hacen sentir mejor a alguien. – dijo la maestra.

Summer dejó la canasta cerca de la cama y después de despedirse, ambas niñas salieron dejando solas a las primas.

– ¿Y cómo están todos en el gremio? – preguntó la maestra.

– Todos están bien, muchos de ellos siguen iguales. – dijo la prima tomando asiento.

– ¿Y qué hay de ese equipo? – preguntó la maestra.

– Volaron, han pasado casi más de una década desde que se graduaron. Él era un Lucario antes de irse y ella ya era una Umbreon. – dijo la prima.

– Me alegra saber que continuaron con sus vidas como Equipo Explorador, él se acopló demasiado bien… a pesar de ser-

– Si saben que revelé el secreto a una civil me podrían castigar sin cenar… y eso que soy yo la que la preparo. – dijo la prima.

– ¿Por qué esconder el hecho de que un humano vino a este mundo a salvarlo? – preguntó la maestra.

– Para mantener la calma, los cambios se logran después de mucho tiempo. Aún extrañamos esos tiempos cuando el humano aún era un Riolu y su compañera era una Eevee miedosa, pero amable.

– Pero el tiempo debe seguir su curso, eso fue lo que aprendí en mi primer día en el gremio. – dijo la maestra.

– Jajajaja, aún lo recuerdo, duraste un día antes de salirte del gremio. – dijo la prima.

– Descubrí que eso no era lo mío, y me di cuenta mi amor por los niños, siendo así como terminaría siendo una maestra.

– Y una muy querida por lo que veo. – dijo la prima.

– Por favor no busques a ese Sceptile.

– ¿Por qué no? No perdería nada en por lo menos investigarlo. – dijo la prima.

– ¿Y ese Grovyle que me contaste? Él también fue considerado un criminal y terminó siendo una llave importante para salvar al mundo.

– Eso fue diferente y complicado, él vino a salvar al mundo a costa de su vida. Por eso creo que por lo menos voy a investigarlo.

– Por favor… Si vuelve a causar problemas entonces pide ayuda al gremio. El Gran Bluff hará lo correcto. – dijo la maestra.

– El Gran Bluff es un Pokémon ocupado, y más con tantos problemas recientes. Además, este es un asunto familiar.

– Prométeme que solo lo investigarás y en caso de ser peligroso, por lo menos pide apoyo.

– Bien, lo prometo.

* * *

Summer y Glaze se fueron caminando a la casa de Summer. Había un silencio incómodo y un ambiente tenso entre ambas.

– ¿G-Glaze?

Pero Glaze no contestó.

– Por favor Glaze, hazme caso. – dijo Summer.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué no puedas confiar en mí? – dijo Glaze enojada.

– Confío en ti, pero te puedo asegurar que ese Sceptile no nos lastimó, cuando desperté Blaze y yo estábamos solos. – dijo Summer.

– ¿Me estás contando la verdad? Porque para mí no tiene sentido que un secuestrador te capture y cuando despiertes él te haya liberado. – dijo Glaze.

– No sé si pasó algo, tal vez Blaze sepa…

– O tal vez deberías comenzar a decirme la verdad, los amigos se cuentan secretos porque hay confianza. Hasta otro día Summer. – dijo Glaze dirigiéndose por otro lugar.

Summer se quedó sola sin moverse por un tiempo, después regresó a casa sola.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, Summer fue a hablar con su padre aprovechando que su madre había salido a hacer las compras.

– Papá, ¿puedo pedirte algo? – preguntó Summer.

– Claro, lo que sea. – dijo Hydreigon.

– Entréname. – dijo Summer segura.

– Claro que s- ¡¿Qué?!

– Sé que mamá se enojó contigo por entrenar a Blaze, pero no quiero ser un estorbo si se vuelve a presentar una situación como esa.

– Summer…

– Así que, por favor, ¡entré-

Hydreigon estaba abrazando a su hija.

– ¿Cómo decirle que no a una determinación como esa? – dijo Hydreigon.

– Entonces… ¿lo harás? – preguntó Summer.

– Claro que sí, solo que tendría que ser mañana, primero tengo que asegurarme que tu madre no se enteré, y preguntarle a un amigo tipo Pelea que me explique cómo entrenarte mejor. – dijo Hydreigon. – Te pido que seas completamente discreta con tu madre… O me cortará cada una de mis cabezas.

– Claro.

* * *

 **Maestro: Hydreigon. Día de entrenamiento: 1.**

Hydreigon se encontraban en un bosque alejados de la villa, parecía todo muy silencioso.

– Bien, primero comenzaremos ejercitando tus músculos. Darás varias vueltas, harás flexiones, ejercitarás tus brazos y tus piernas ya que serán clave para tu entrenamiento. Recuerda que no debes de forzarte mucho o podrías lastimarte, por eso empezaremos de poco a poco.

Summer se ejercitó todo lo que pudo, y todo lo que pudo fue demasiado poco, incluso para un principiante. Summer se encontraba demasiado triste por su resultado.

– ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Hydreigon mientras le ofrecía agua.

– Soy muy débil… Mi resultado parece muy patético.

– Todos comienzan de manera diferente. Blaze tardó un poco en poder defenderse.

– ¿Y cómo le fue en su primer día de entrenamiento? – preguntó Summer.

– Bueno… bastante bien. Pero recuerda que no importa cómo comiences, preocúpate en cómo terminas. – dijo Hydreigon dándole ánimos a su hija.

– Tienes razón, intentaré hacer un poco más de ejercicio.

– Wow, alto ahí. No debes de forzarte, dejémoslo por hoy, ¿quieres?

* * *

 **Maestro: Hydreigon. Día de entrenamiento: 6.**

Summer sudaba y sudaba, pero hacía todo lo que podía. Hydreigon le dijo que parara.

– Muy bien, lo haces bien. Ahora agregaremos otro ejercicio. Darás golpes y patadas a los árboles, pero antes ponte esto. – dijo Hydreigon dándole a Summer unos guantes y unos protectores. – Es para que comiences a familiarizarte a golpear y a patear, pero no queremos que te lastimes, ¿verdad?

Summer practicó el resto de la tarde hasta que decidieron regresar.

* * *

 **Maestro: Ninguno. Día de entrenamiento: 6.**

Summer se había escapado de su casa ese mismo día. Era de noche y ella estaba en el mismo lugar. Ella sabía que para avanzar necesitaba que su cuerpo sea fuerte y resistente, así que decidió golpear y patear los árboles sin la protección que le había dado su padre.

* * *

 **Maestro: Hydreigon. Día de entrenamiento: 15.**

Summer parecía avanzar a su manera. Ya incluso había tumbado varios árboles.

– Suficiente. – dijo Hydreigon. Summer paró y se sentó en uno de los árboles que había tirado.

– ¿Cómo lo hice hoy? – preguntó Summer.

– Bastante bien. – dijo Hydreigon con cara seria.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Summer.

– Muéstrame tus manos, quítate los guantes. – dijo Hydreigon.

– ¿Qué?

– Summer… soy tu padre y lo último que quiero es que te lastimes. Así que no creas que no sé lo que sucede, te he visto en la casa caminando con dolor y tomando cosas escondiendo tus manos. Muéstramelas.

A ella no le quedó otra opción y se quitó los guantes dejándole ver a Hydreigon sus manos ensangrentadas, así como en la protección de sus piernas.

– Tuviste suerte de no haberte fracturado algo. Quiero que pares de autolesionarte.

– P-pero solo así es como…

– Para o tendré que cancelar nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento. – dijo Hydreigon.

– Bien…

– ¡Papá! ¡Summer! ¡Mamá dice que se vengan a cenar! – gritó Blaze.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Blaze en el bosque.

– ¿Ya puedes salir? – preguntó Hydreigon.

– Sí, mamá fue la de la idea de que saliera a buscarlos, que así podré tomar un poco de aire fresco. – dijo Blaze inspirando profundamente. Summer solo podía ver la férula en el brazo de Blaze.

– Bien es hora de irnos. – dijo Hydreigon.

 **Aquella noche…**

Summer había salido sin permiso de nuevo, pero esta vez se dirigió a la casa de Alakazam. Él estaba fuera de su casa mirando las estrellas.

– Hola señor Alakazam. – dijo Summer.

– ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? Summer, ¿verdad? – preguntó Alakazam.

– Así es. Vengo a pedirle ayuda. – dijo Summer.

– Te escucho.

– Quiero preguntarle, ¿existe alguna manera de curarse físicamente con rapidez?

– ¿Para qué quieres eso? Las cosas deben de ir a su debido tiempo. – dijo Alakazam.

– Por favor… Me estoy entrenando con mi padre y para avanzar me fui a entrenar sola y termino lastimada. Mi papá dijo que dejara de lastimarme o pararía de entrenarme. – dijo Summer. Alakazam soltó un suspiro.

– No me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, pero está bien. Parece ser muy importante para ti. Tengo el movimiento Pulso Cura, te curará. Así que cuando acabes con tu entrenamiento propio, ven conmigo.

– ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! – dijo Summer feliz.

– Solo recuerda que no debes excederte aún más de lo que ya estás haciendo. – dijo Alakazam.

– Sí, lo recordaré. Gracias de nuevo.

* * *

 **Maestro: Hydreigon. Día de entrenamiento: 20.**

– Veo que avanzaste demasiado, destruiste árboles e incluso rocas. Ahora que sabes cómo golpear y patear, te enseñaré a dirigir correctamente los movimientos. – dijo Hydreigon.

– ¿A dirigir? – preguntó Summer.

– Así es, ahora solo sabes hacer movimientos erráticos y predecibles, debo de mostrarte lo más importante en una pelea, el control y uso correcto de movimientos. Además, ahora solo sabes usar Forcejeo, eso te lastimará en una batalla, por ende, debes de aprender algún movimiento.

– ¿Y cómo hago eso? – preguntó Summer.

– Es sencillo, trabajarás tu velocidad.

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, he escuchado que los Riolu pueden aprender el movimiento Ataque Rápido, así que no pasará nada si lo intentamos. Intenta golpearme mientras me muevo. – dijo Hydreigon preparándose para esquivar.

Summer corrió e intentó asestar un golpe, al fracasar cayó al suelo. Repitieron lo mismo una y otra vez, Hydreigon parecía ser inalcanzable, y ella no podía practicar sola ya que necesitaba un blanco en movimiento, así que no le quedó de otra que seguir intentando varios días.

* * *

 **Maestro: Hydreigon. Día de entrenamiento: 30.**

– ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes! – gritó Hydreigon mientras que volaba cerca del suelo esquivando a Summer.

– ¡Aaaaah! – gritó Summer lanzando un golpe al saltar hacia Hydreigon. Él se alcanzó a mover haciendo que Summer estuviera a punto de golpearse contra un árbol. Ella por instinto, cansancio y enojada de no poder conseguirlo, se movió en el aire para poder poner sus patas en el árbol e impulsarse hacia su padre. - ¡AAAAAAH!

 **Summer usó Ataque Rápido. El movimiento ha fallado.**

Hydreigon pudo esquivarla sin ningún problema a pesar de que le estaba dando la espalda a Summer. Frente a Summer se encontraba una roca y lo que iba a impactarse primero era su cara, así que cerró sus ojos del miedo. Al abrirlos al no sentir nada, vio que su padre la sostenía mientras su cara estaba a unos milímetros de la roca.

– ¡Muy bien hecho! – dijo Hydreigon feliz.

– Pero… no pude golpearte…

– ¿Y? Lograste usar tu primer ataque, muchos Pokémon de ciudad no saben usar siquiera un ataque. – dijo Hydreigon.

– Gracias papá, por todo. – dijo Summer abrazando a su padre. Hydreigon se quedó sin moverse por unos segundos, hasta que decidió abrazar a Summer.

– Por nada… hija. – dijo Hydreigon. – Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar. Blaze debe de haber salido de su rehabilitación.

Hydreigon voló hasta la ciudad con su hija en su espalda, ambos llegaron hasta su casa. Blaze fue el primero en recibirlos.

– ¿Ya de regreso? – preguntó Blaze.

– Sip. – dijo Summer bajándose de Hydreigon.

– ¿Cómo les fue en su clase de Biología? – preguntó Sylveon saliendo de la casa.

– Bien mamá, hoy aprendí con papá cómo los Caterpies forman su dura coraza al evolucionar en Metapod.

– Me alegro que disfrutes tus clases con tu padre. Y creía que él solo era bueno para enseñar a pelear. – dijo Sylveon volteando a ver Hydreigon.

– Jajajaja… Summer… tu madre supo lo que hacíamos casi desde el inicio. – dijo Hydreigon.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Summer, soy tu madre. Sé cuándo Blaze y tú mienten. – dijo Sylveon.

– Lamento haberte mentido. – dijo Summer agachando la cabeza. Sylveon suspiró.

– No puedo prohibirte lo que más te gusta hacer. Solo prométeme que no harás una idiotez como la que hizo tu hermano. – dijo Sylveon.

– … Lo prometo.

– Bien, con eso es suficiente. Entren, es hora de comer. – dijo Sylveon mientras que estaba en la casa sabiendo que su hija acababa de mentir.

Después de comer, Blaze y Summer salieron al pueblo para dar una caminata.

– Comprendo… así que no te ha hablado desde que se enojó. – dijo Blaze mientras que ambos caminaban.

– Me siento mal… ¿acaso traicioné su amistad? – preguntó Summer triste.

– No. Si Sceptile dijo la verdad cuando hablamos, Gallade debió de haber ganado la confianza de Glaze. – dijo Blaze mientras veía que Summer seguía triste. – No te preocupes, conozco a Glaze y sé que se le pasará el enojo.

– Eso espero…

Pero fue entonces cuando ambos chocaron contra alguien. Era un Pokémon encapuchado el que estaba enfrente de ellos.

– Es la hora de empezar. – dijo el Pokémon.

– Sabes… esa capucha te hace ver incluso más sospechoso. – dijo Blaze reconociendo la voz.

– Los esperaré hoy en la montaña. Les daré este mapa con un atajo, espero que tengan una buena excusa que darles a sus padres. – dijo Sceptile.

– P-pero Blaze acaba de salir de su reha- – intentó decir Summer, pero Blaze la paró.

– Iremos. – dijo Blaze.

* * *

Blaze y Summer se encontraban ya en la montaña. Sceptile estaba frente a ellos en silencio.

– ¿Y? – preguntó Blaze.

– Atáquenme con todas sus fuerzas, si quieren pueden atacar ambos a la vez. – dijo Sceptile.

– Bien Summer… ¡Hagámoslo! – gritó Blaze corriendo hacia Sceptile.

Blaze fue el único de los dos que se movió. Corrió hasta Sceptile lanzando su primer ataque.

 *** Blaze usó Ascuas. El movimiento ha fallado.**

Sceptile había aprovechado la tierra de la montaña para apagar el ataque de Blaze y cegándolo. Él ya se encontraba detrás de Blaze.

 *** Sceptile usó Hoja Aguda. No es muy eficaz…**

 **\+ Blaze HP: 32/76.**

 ***Summer usó Ataque Rápido. El movimiento ha fallado.**

 ***Sceptile usó Hoja Aguda.**

– ¡AAAAAH! – gritó Summer cayendo al suelo.

 **\+ Summer HP: 0/24**

– ¡Summer! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – dijo Blaze enojado.

– Yo les advertí que pelearan como si sus vidas dependieran de ello… Ambos son decepcionantes. Y dame gracias por haber sido amable esta vez. – dijo Sceptile mientras que Summer se intentaba levantar. Tenía su mano en su panza, podía sentir un gran ardor mientras que su mano tenía sangre. – Esta vez ha sido una pequeña cortada, otras veces podrán ser heridas más graves.

– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Somos niños! – gritó Blaze mientras que corría a dónde estaba Summer.

 *** Sceptile usó Lluevehojas. No es muy eficaz… El ataque especial de Sceptile ha bajado.**

 **\+ Blaze HP: 1/74.**

– ¡¿Crees que en una pelea puedes pensar en otros?! ¡Pensar de esa manera solo hará que te maten! – gritó Sceptile.

– Eres un… – dijo Blaze levantándose furioso y corriendo hacia Sceptile.

 *** Blaze usó Doble Equipo.**

Varias copias de Blaze corrían alrededor de Sceptile.

 *** Blaze usó Ascuas / Garra Dragón / Ascuas / Cola Dragón / Cola Dragón / Garra Dragón / Ascuas. Los movimientos han fallado.**

Sceptile tomó las colas de los dos que usaron Cola Dragón y con ellos se protegió de las llamas y golpeó a los que usaron Garra Dragón. Los cuatro salieron volando y golpearon a los dos restantes. Todos los clones desaparecieron y Sceptile se acercó al original y le pisó el estómago.

– ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Sceptile.

– Desgra- ¡AGH! – Blaze fue interrumpido nuevamente por otra pisada en su estómago.

– Es por esto que debo entrenarlos. Enfrentar a Gallade con ese poder solo significará muerte. Ahora párense que es hora de trabajar en afinar sus métodos de pelea. – dijo Sceptile dejando a Blaze. – Primero, Blaze, tú practicarás todos tus movimientos.

– Bien… así aprovecharé a golpearte esta vez. – dijo Blaze recuperando su aire.

– No seas tonto, debo de entrenar más a la humana, ella necesita un entrenamiento intensivo.

– ¿Entonces cómo planeas que practique? – preguntó Blaze.

– Con esto. – dijo Sceptile con una botella con algo negro dentro de ella.

– ¡¿Q-qué demonios es eso?! – preguntó Blaze.

– Restos de Materia Oscura. – dijo Sceptile viendo a la botella con una sonrisa.

– ¡¿Materia Oscura?! ¡Creía que había sido destruida! – dijo Blaze.

– Ni siquiera fue destruida. Digamos que fue… purificada, sin embargo, protegí este espécimen para analizarlo. – dijo Sceptile abriendo la botella. La Materia Negra no dudó ni un momento para salir de la botella y en frente de Blaze, la Materia tomó la forma de Blaze. – Ahora derrótalo o él te asesinará.

– ¡Creí que habías dicho que ibas a entrenarnos, no a matarnos!

– ¿Cómo vas a sacar todo tu potencial si tu vida no corre peligro? – preguntó Sceptile.

– ¡¿Y por qué solo me quiere atacar a mí?! – preguntó Blaze mientras comenzaba a correr de su doble.

– ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez le caíste mal. – dijo Sceptile mientras que seguía a Blaze con su vista.

– ¡¿Yo?! ¡Si tú fuiste el que lo encerró!

– Y tú le dijiste "eso".

Pero Blaze ya no escuchó el resto porque salió corriendo bajando la montaña. Sceptile se volteó a donde Summer estaba.

– Bien, ahora atácame. – dijo Sceptile.

– Pensé que me enseñarías a cómo pelear. – dijo Summer.

– ¿Para qué? Cada uno encuentra su manera de pelear, así que tú tendrás que encontrarla, a tu manera.

– No estoy-

El codo de Sceptile se encontraba ya en la cabeza de Summer tirándola al suelo. Ella solo se levantó apenas con mucho dolor.

– Creí que me habías dicho que yo te atacara. – dijo Summer aún con dolor.

– ¿Y esperas que algún enemigo te deje hacer el primer golpe? Los que lo hagan es porque te subestiman siendo unos tontos o porque es parte de su plan.

Summer corrió hacia Sceptile…

* * *

La noche había llegado y Sceptile estaba enfrente de ambos niños. Ellos se encontraban débiles, golpeados y cansados.

– Los llamaría "patéticos", pero supongo que es su primer día de entrenamiento. Mañana los quiero aquí a la misma hora. – dijo Sceptile.

– Tengo solo una duda… ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE DIRÁN NUESTROS PADRES AL VERNOS ASÍ! – gritó Blaze.

– No es mi problema. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que oíste, además de que tu amiga sabe qué hacer.

– ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó Blaze.

– Si te refieres a ir con él, entonces… – paró Summer. - ¿Cómo sabes que iba a ver a Alakazam en las noches?

– ¡¿Nos estás siguiendo?! – gritó Blaze.

– Mi deber es protegerlos, así que cuando se separaban tenía que seguir al que se encontrara en más peligro.

– Gracias por protegernos. – dijo Blaze sarcásticamente hablando por el estado físico de ambos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Alakazam sin que nadie los viera ya que se notaba desde lejos lo heridos que estaban. Summer tocó la puerta y Alakazam salió.

– ¿También tú? Creía que ya sabías pelear. – dijo Alakazam.

– Sé lo básico, la pelea contra ese Garchomp me lo mostró. – dijo Blaze.

– ¿Y cómo es que terminaron así? – preguntó Alakazam.

– Digamos que nuestro maestro no es para nada amistoso. – dijo Blaze enojado de solo acordarse.

– Supongo que no debo meterme en asuntos ajenos, así que empecemos que ya me quiero ir a dormir.

* * *

Seis largos meses han pasado desde que Blaze y Summer empezaron su entrenamiento. Para ese entonces ya habían regresado a la escuela, claro que las primeras semanas hubo un maestro sustituto ya que Chimecho aún no se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

Incluso Summer y Glaze habían hecho las paces, ambas se habían disculpado, Summer por no creer en Glaze, y Glaze por haberse comportado de esa manera.

Summer y Blaze se encontraban en la montaña de siempre peleando entre ellos hasta que Sceptile llegó a la escena.

– Llegaron temprano hoy. – dijo Sceptile.

– Hoy no hubo clases, así que venimos hasta acá a entrenar. – dijo Summer.

– Grandioso, pero ya saben cómo están las cosas; sin peligro no hay aprendizaje.

– Oh vamos, han pasado ya 6 meses, nos merecemos por lo menos un día tranquilo. – dijo Blaze.

– No se pueden dar ese lujo, no saben cuándo Gallade decidirá atacar. Además de que Blaze: Aún debes de afinar tus movimientos. Y tú Summer: Solo sabes movimientos débiles, escuché que los Riolu y Lucario pueden usar ataques con aura. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿Y cómo puedo aprender esos movimientos? – preguntó Summer.

– Fácil. No puedes. – dijo una voz.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso? – preguntó Summer.

– Vaya Sceptile, sí que te has vuelto patético, incluso te has vuelto una niñera. – dijo la voz saliendo de donde estaba. Frente a ellos se encontraba una Blaziken.

– Urgh… ¿Qué haces aquí Blaziken? – dijo Sceptile.

– Espera… ¿se conocen? – preguntó Blaze.

– Por mala suerte así es. – dijo Blaziken.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy ocupado. – dijo Sceptile empezando a molestarse.

– Tranquilo, no busco nada de ti. Busco al maestro. – dijo Blaziken.

– Él no está aquí. – dijo Sceptile dándole la espalda a Blaziken.

– Es mejor que me digas dónde está, tengo información vital sobre… él.

– Puedes hablar de todo, menos de la identidad del maestro con ellos. – dijo Sceptile. – Ellos saben casi toda la situación.

– Bien, encontré algo sobre Gallade, algo peligroso. – dijo Blaziken. - ¿No es demasiado involucrar niños a esta pelea?

– Toma un mapa, en donde está marcado es donde se encuentra el maestro. – dijo Sceptile entregándole un papel.

– Sigue divirtiéndote con los niños. – dijo Blaziken con una risa burlona antes de desaparecer.

– El que diga una sola palabra de esto, tendrá que pelear contra todas mis fuerzas. – dijo Sceptile.

Mientras que en la casa de Alakazam, se encontraba él sentado en su mesa con una taza de té.

– ¿Sabes que la gente de hoy en día toca la puerta antes de entrar? – dijo Alakazam.

– Maestro, usted sabe que no podemos darnos el lujo de mostrar nuestras caras, no desde que ese traidor puso al tonto de Sceptile como culpable, y usted tenía que esconder a Sceptile.

– Continúa.

– Al haber escondido a Sceptile provocó que los demás nos tengamos que esconder. – dijo Blaziken.

– ¿Tu punto?

– Es bueno volver a verlo maestro. – dijo Blaziken con una sonrisa.

– Igual mi pequeña Torchic. – dijo Alakazam sonriendo.

– Usted sabe que odio cuando me llama así… yo ya crecí.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Alakazam.

– Tengo información sobre Gallade… al parecer ha estado buscando reliquias antiguas, casi todas de ellas son falsas, pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Ha encontrado un indicio de una de las reliquias más peligrosas de todas… Yo sigo creyendo que o es falsa o es solo un mito. – dijo Blaziken.

– ¿Cuál reliquia?

– … Una de las reliquias de Arceus. – dijo Blaziken.

– Tú lo has dicho, puede ser falsa… o no.

– ¿Por qué tanta tontería por esas reliquias? ¿Qué tienen de especiales?

– Esas reliquias fueron creadas para dar estabilidad al universo, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, esas reliquias no fueron creadas por Arceus. – dijo Alakazam.

– ¿Entonces?

– Esas reliquias fueron creadas con lo que quedó del huevo de Arceus al romperse. Nadie sabe quién las creó, pero Arceus dejó en claro que él no las creó y que no debieron de haber sido creadas… o eso es lo que dicen. – dijo Alakazam.

– Yo sigo pensando que son tonterías, pero lo que he aprendido es usted es que no debo de dudar por más tonto que suene. – dijo Blaziken.

– Haces bien, ¿por qué no te quedas un tiempo a descansar y ayudas a Sceptile con los niños? Creo que él necesita un poco de ayuda, y ellos necesitan a un maestro que no sea tan cruel con ellos.

– Espere… ¿yo? ¿Cuidando de niños? No creo que sea buena…

– Sé que lo harás bien. Sceptile podrá ser uno de los mejores peleadores, pero no tiene tacto con niños como tal vez tú la tengas. – dijo Alakazam.

– Yo también podría llegar a ser cruel. – dijo Blaziken.

– Lo sé, pero por lo menos no los tratarás peor que Sceptile.

– Si esto tiene que ver con reconciliarme con Sceptile entonces-

– No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvan a ser amigos… Te lo pido porque es probable que sea necesaria tu ayuda. – dijo Alakazam.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Sceptile es inútil para este trabajo?

– Claro que no, pero creo que él será mejor maestro para Blaze, el Charmander. Pero para Summer, creo que será mejor que un Pokémon tipo pelea la entrene.

– ¿Y por qué entrenar a esos niños? No estás pensando en abrir tu centro de entrenamiento para jóvenes exploradores y rescatistas, ¿verdad?

– Claro que no, han pasado tantos años para eso. El mundo necesita a esos dos niños.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Blaziken.

– La Riolu… Summer es una humana…

– Significa que el mundo está en peligro… El último humano conocido se encuentra con Ampharos y los demás de la Sociedad… No ha pasado mucho desde que el mundo fue salvado, ¿por qué nos está pasando esto?

– Nadie lo sabe, tal vez ni Arceus lo sepa. Los enemigos han demostrado mejoría en sus habilidades, incluso Arceus resultó ser petrificado, así que no debemos de virar ni un momento para tenerla lista. – dijo Alakazam.

– Debe de ser doloroso. – dijo Blaziken.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Tú nos lo dijiste a los cuatro cuando aún éramos pequeños. No quieres obligar a nadie a pelear, por eso cuidabas de todo huérfano que sea posible para darles una educación de calidad, y los que quisieran dedicarse a explorar o rescatar les enseñabas. Ellos no deben de tener elección. – dijo Blaziken. Alakazam soltó una carcajada. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Lo siento, es solo que esa niña ha entrenado con Sceptile, pero antes de él entrenó con su padre adoptivo, y al ver que no avanzaba decidió autolesionarse para mejorar y no porque la obligaran. Ella me dijo hace tiempo que no quería ser una inútil, ella quería ayudar.

– Ella solo es una niña, no sabe qué es lo que quiere.

– ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tú eras una niña cuando me pediste que te entrenara, ella tenía esa misma mirada que tú, así que sus sentimientos son puros y reales. – dijo Alakazam.

– Bien… ayudaré a ese cabeza hueca. – dijo Blaziken mientras salía de la casa por una de las ventanas.

* * *

Summer caía al suelo herida peleando contra Sceptile. Blaze aún peleaba con un Dragonite color obscuro. Sceptile tenía sus dedos en forma de navaja a 1cm del cuello de Summer dando concluida su pelea.

– Summer, en una pelea real estarías muerta. Blaze, perdiste. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no he recibido ni un rasguño! – dijo Blaze.

– Pero no has derrotado a tu contrincante en el tiempo límite.

– ¡Tú no mencionaste nada de un tiempo límite!

– Oh, mis disculpas. Claro que tu cuerpo no se cansará conforme pase el tiempo. – dijo Sceptile. – Perdiste y punto, Blacky, regresa.

Cuando Sceptile dijo eso, el Dragonite se transformó en el líquido negro para regresar al frasco de Sceptile.

– Aún no puedo creer que Blacky te haga tanto caso. – dijo Blaze enojado.

– Creo que es lindo. – dijo Summer quitando la tierra de su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué tiene él de lindo? Es una máquina de matar con el único propósito de acabar con su enemigo, además-

Sceptile fue interrumpido ya que el frasco comenzaba a moverse, Blacky se volvía cada vez más inquieto, como si un dueño le llamara a su perro, pero alguien detiene al perro de que no vaya.

– Argh… Está bien, sal. Es hora del descando. – dijo Sceptile liberando a Blacky. Él se abalanzó sobre a Summer de manera gentil. – Deberías de empezar a entrenar a hacer ataques de aura.

– Pero la señorita Blaziken dijo que no podría. – dijo Summer acariciando a Blacky.

– ¿Y ella qué sabe?

– Pues mucho, solo Lucario puede usar Esfera Aural. – dijo Blaziken.

– ¿Y qué haces aquí ahora? – preguntó Sceptile con apatía.

– El jefe me pidió que te diera una mano con la humana. – dijo Blaziken.

– Claro, tú eres la experta. – dijo Sceptile mientras que caminaba en sentido contrario a Blaziken. – ¡Blaze! Te toca pelear contra mí.

– ¿Y qué es lo que haremos primero? – preguntó Summer curiosa.

– Nada.

– ¿Qué?

– Como lo oyes, nada. Has entrenado tu cuerpo, pero algo importante para un tipo Pelea es entrenar cuerpo y mente. – dijo Blaziken.

– ¿Y cómo hago eso? – preguntó Summer.

– Meditación, necesitas sentir el equilibrio con tu cuerpo físico y tu espíritu. Ahora debes de sentarte y relajarte. Es un poco difícil ya que tendrás que evitar pensar en algo y a la vez evitar mover un solo músculo, esa es la primera parte. – dijo Blaziken.

– ¿Y la siguiente parte?

– Ya que logres lo que te dije, entonces es cuando deberás sentir el aura de tu alrededor y sabiendo que eres una Riolu no será tan difícil. Pero primero concentremos en la primera parte.

* * *

Una semana después, Summer se encontraba sola en la montaña sin moverse y fue cuando lo logró. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados podía ver el aura que la rodeaba, incluso la de ella misma y fue cuando pudo ver el aura de Blaziken que se encontraba escondida.

– Señorita Blaziken, ¡lo logré! – dijo Summer feliz.

– Bien, ahora pasemos con la Esfera Aural. – dijo Blaziken saliendo de su escondite.

– Pero usted dijo que…

– Sé lo que dije, y deberás ser una genio para aprenderla. Oí que un Riolu logró hacer la Esfera Aural y parece ser que fue un humano como tú. – dijo Blaziken.

– ¿Significa que continuaremos a pesar de la poca probabilidad de éxito? – preguntó Summer.

– ¿Algo te preocupa? – preguntó Blaziken.

– Sí… no soy tan buena como Blaze para aprender a pelear, él me lleva años de entrenamiento… Tuviste que verlo, casi logró detener a un Garchomp por sí solo, y cuando se enfrentó a él no temió por su vida un solo instante… yo sin embargo… Me paralicé y por mi culpa casi matan a Blaze…

– ¿Y no crees que por eso mismo debes de mostrarte a ti misma lo fuerte que eres? Puedes demostrar que nada puede decidir hasta dónde puede llegar alguien. No porque seas más alto significa que serás más fuerte. No por ser una chica significa que eres más débil, lo puedes ver en todos lados, las chicas podemos ser incluso más fuerte que los chicos y viceversa, he conocido a muchos chicos muy poderosos. – dijo Blaziken.

– Tienes razón, por un instante olvidé el por qué estaba haciendo esto. ¿Y cómo empezamos?

– Ahora que ya viste el aura fluir alrededor tuyo, debes de intentar concentrar tu aura en tu brazo. Empezaremos por ahí, después te enseñaré a cómo liberar la energía. – dijo Blaziken.

– ¡Bien! ¡Aquí voy! – dijo Summer con gran entusiasmo.

Ella se puso en una posición con sus patas ligeramente abiertas y comenzaba a concentrarse y a intentar concentrar su aura en su brazo izquierdo al ser ella zurda. Pero nada pasaba, lo intentaba una y otra vez. Ella supuso que aún era muy rápido para poder lograrlo, pero al pasar otro mes sin éxito fue cuando comenzó a cansarse.

Se encontraba en la misma montaña con Sceptile y Blaze peleando de fondo, como siempre, Sceptile iba ganando.

– ¡Argh! ¡Es imposible! – dijo Summer enojada.

– Al molestarte comienzas a perder concentración, eso hace que las bajas probabilidades de éxito sean aún más bajas. – dijo Blaziken.

– Tú lo dijiste, debo de ser muy buena en esto para tener más éxito…

– Tranquila, no te deprimas. Para eso estoy aquí, para guiarte. – dijo Blaziken. – En primer lugar, ¿cuál ha sido tu primer fallo?

– ¿Mi primer fallo?

– Eres muy terca, no probaste todas las posibilidades que tenías.

– ¿Cuáles posibilidades? – preguntó Summer.

– Tú dime, ¿cuántas posibilidades tienes para hacer esto? – dijo Blaziken.

Summer se puso a pensar. Por un lado, le gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con agilizar la mente, pero por el otro lado, se comenzaba a desesperar.

– Espera… Tengo dos posibilidades, ¿cierto? – dijo Summer.

– Siempre creí que eras una chica inteligente, no hubieras aprendido si te hubiera dado la respuesta.

– ¡Bien! Probaré con mi mano derecha. – dijo Summer concentrándose y poniéndose en la misma posición.

Cuando Summer abrió los ojos vio que en su mano había una esfera azul inmóvil, además de parecer muy inestable. También podía sentir que más energía llegaba del exterior.

– Y ahí lo tienes, he escuchado que los Riolu que tengan buena relación con el medio ambiente pueden pedir un poco más de aura al mismo ambiente. Ahora pasaremos a la parte dos, ahora lo siguiente es fácil, solo debes de- – pero Blaziken fue interrumpida por una explosión poderosa. El aura había explotado en la mano de Summer y la mandó a volar.

Blaziken no sabía lo que acababa de suceder, pero corrió a socorrer a Summer. Cuando ella legó donde estaba Summer, Blaze ya había llegado.

– ¡¿Qué pasó?! – preguntó Blaze exaltado.

– Y-yo no… no lo sé, nunca había oído algo como esto. – dijo Blaziken curando el brazo de Summer. – Perderá el brazo si no lo llevamos con- – pero fue interrumpida una vez más, pero esta vez por Sceptile.

– Ellos no deben de saber quién es nuestro maestro. – dijo Sceptile. – La llevaré con el Alakazam que los curaba, él debe de encargarse.

Sceptile tomó a Summer y prácticamente desapareció de la vista de todos. Horas después recibieron la noticia que Summer estaba bien y que solo perdió parte de la sensibilidad de su brazo en lugar de perderlo completamente. Eso alivió a Blaze.

En la noche, Blaziken estaba en el techo de Alakazam contemplando el cielo estrellado.

– Es hermoso. – dijo Blaziken. – Ahora ya sé por qué decidiste mudarte a este lugar.

– Blaziken… Sabes lo que pienso, alguien fuerte no es aquel que esconde sus verdaderas emociones. Te conozco, esto te afectó. – dijo Alakazam desde el suelo.

– Maestro… No puede usted estar más equivocado. – dijo Blaziken con un tono más serio. – Yo perdí mis emociones desde que él murió… ¡Por culpa de ese estúpido traidor y por el imbécil de Sceptile!

– Dices que perdiste tus emociones, pero encuentro dolor y enojo en tus palabras. – dijo Alakazam. – Aquel ser que niega y reprime sus emociones solo se destruye a sí mismo.

– No me disculparé si es lo que quiere que haga.

– Yo no te he pedido nada.

– Bien, porque parto en la mañana. – dijo Blaziken. – Aún debo de investigar a Gallade.

– Haz lo que tu corazón te dicte, al fin y al cabo, yo no controlo tu vida. – dijo Alakazam entrando a su casa.

Sceptile había decidido darles a ambos el día libre mañana.

* * *

Las estrellas podían verse con gran resplandor aquella noche. Mientras que seis Pokémon se dirigían a Villa Luminosa por los cuatro puntos cardinales, dos por cada punto.

Dos sombras iban caminando desde el este a Villa Luminosa.

– Vamos Bidoof, te estás tardando muuuucho. – dijo un Wigglytuff.

– L-lo siento Gran Bluff. – dijo Bidoof caminando lo más rápido que podía. – Disculpe Gran Bluff, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?

– ¡Claro!

– ¿Por qué elegirme a mí para acompañarlo? No soy tan inteligente como Chatot o tan fuerte como aquellos dos aprendices. – dijo Bidoof.

– Bidoof… Te elegí porque creo que eres muy apto para este trabajo… ¡Además, ir con Chatot solo me daría aburrimiento! – dijo el Gran Bluff.

– … supongo.

– Solo bromeo Bidoof, realmente creo que serás bueno para lo que está por venir.

Otros dos por el oeste a Villa Luminosa.

– Gracias por acompañarme. – dijo una Gardevoir.

– ¿Por qué pedírmelo a mí cuando se lo pudiste preguntar a alguien más? – preguntó Ninetales.

– Porque creo que hemos creado una gran amistad. – dijo Gardevoir con una sonrisa.

– ¿T-tú no estás molesta conmigo? – preguntó Ninetales.

– ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Gardevoir.

– Bueno… yo te lancé una maldición…

– Se la lanzaste a mi antiguo entrenador, yo decidí protegerlo. – dijo Gardevoir tomándole poca importancia.

– Aún me sorprende que hayas podido recordar. – dijo Ninetales. – Y me sorprende que hayas podido perdonar a ese idiota.

– Gengar no es un idiota… además, él ya aprendió su lección. – dijo Gardevoir.

– Lo que tú digas.

– Ya casi llegamos. – dijo Gardevoir.

Otros dos iban desde el norte hasta Villa Luminosa.

– Aún me cuesta trabajo creer que no se haya perdido ninguna vez en el camino. – dijo una Dedenne.

– ¿Acaso ya no hay respeto por los superiores hoy en día? – dijo Ampharos llorando.

– ¿Y de qué se trata este trabajo? – preguntó Dedenne.

– Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma. – dijo Ampharos. – Además de que este es tu castigo por romper el Pilar Atlas.

– No habla en serio, ¿verdad? Todos sabemos que usted también tuvo cierta culpa en esto. – dijo Dedenne viendo seriamente a Ampharos.

– ¿A-a qué te refieres?

– ¡Todos saben que usted pisó mi hermosa cola! Los rayos solo fueron una reacción. – dijo Dedenne.

– Pero todos aprendimos una lección, ¿no es así? – dijo Ampharos intentando arreglar su equivocación.

– ¿Cuál?

– Que Mawile puede dar miedo después de que avanzó mucho para completar el Atlas. – dijo Ampharos.

– Estoy de acuerdo con usted jefe. – dijo Dedenne.

Otros dos Pokémon desde el sur hacia Villa Luminosa.

– Es bueno volver a salir de exploración contigo, como en los viejos tiempos. – dijo Keldeo.

– Sí que lo es. – dijo Virizion.

– ¿Crees que le haya molestado a Emolga que hayas venido conmigo? Tal vez él quería acompañarme. – dijo Keldeo.

– ¿Estás seguro que no se te congeló el cerebro en la guarida de Kyurem? – preguntó Virizion.

– ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? ¿Y qué has decidido? – preguntó Keldeo.

– ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Virizion.

– Bueno, a menos que a ti también se te haya congelado el cerebro, es obvio que Emolga quiere algo contigo.

– Lo sé y es lindo… pero creo que no estoy lista para una relación. – dijo Virizion.

– ¿Entonces si te pregunto si quieres salir conmigo tu respuesta sería un-

– No. Así es. – dijo Virizion completando la frase.

– ¿Acaso quieres alejar a todos los que te quieren? – preguntó Keldeo.

– Claro que no, yo sé que tu bromeas sobre salir conmigo, Emolga es lindo, pero aún no es sincero con sus sentimientos, así que él aún no es una opción. – dijo Virizion.

– ¿Y cuál es el trabajo esta vez? – preguntó Keldeo.

– Ya lo verás. – dijo Virizion mientras entraban en la villa.

* * *

 **Nota del escritor:**

 **Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Como ya se han dado cuenta, he tardado mucho en subir otro capítulo. La universidad está tomando mucho mi tiempo, pero no pienso dejar este proyecto. Sin nada más qué decir, gracias por apoyarme. Si hay alguna duda o recomendación por favor manden un mensaje.**


	7. La reliquia de la Virtud

– Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó Blaze.

– Segura. Mamá y papá aún no se han dado cuenta de mi brazo y no quiero que la señorita Blaziken sienta que esto es su culpa, así que iré a hablar con ella después de clases. – dijo Summer caminando a la escuela con Blaze.

– ¿No crees que debamos parar de entrenar? – preguntó Blaze.

– Claro que no, debemos seguir haciendo esto.

– Por favor, mírate. Perdiste sensibilidad en tu brazo, podría empeorar. Sé que dije que sería mejor que lo hiciéramos, pero ahora veo que te arrastré, debí de habernos detenido. – dijo Blaze.

– Blaze, por favor… no hagas esto ahora. – dijo Summer.

– Summer, mi deber es protegerte y no lo pensé dos veces antes de aceptar el entrenamiento. – dijo Blaze.

– ¿Y si no quiero tu protección?

– ¿De eso se trata? Debes de sentirte mal por lo que pasó con Garchomp, pero entiende Summer, tú eres la cabeza y yo el cuerpo y juntos haremos un equipo perfecto. – dijo Blaze.

– No mientas Blaze, tú eres fuerza e inteligencia a la vez. – dijo Summer.

– Sin tu plan… no hubiéramos derrotado a Garchomp.

– ¡Y por mi culpa casi te matan! – gritó Summer.

– Summer… yo-

– Por favor Blaze, necesito esto. – dijo Summer.

– Summer… si algo te ocurre…

– No me ocurrirá nada si aprendo a defenderme. – dijo Summer.

– Bien, pero te seguiré protegiendo.

– Gracias Blaze.

Summer y Blaze iban entrando a la escuela y se sentaron en sus lugares. Varios de sus compañeros comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y con ellos. Por alguna razón las clases no empezaban ya que su maestra aún no llegaba.

– ¿Creen que algo ande mal? – preguntó Cotton.

– Tal vez se quedó dormida. – dijo Blaze.

– Imposible, la maestra nunca llega tarde. – dijo Glaze.

– A mí me da igual, significa que podré descansar más. – dijo Yang mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

– Y por eso mismo no serás nadie en la vida. – dijo Glaze.

– ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién rayos crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera?! Además… me debes la vida. – dijo Yang.

– Y tú me la debes a mí. – dijo Blaze. – Y a cambio de que dejes de deberme la vida, Glaze ya no te deberá nada.

– Eres un… Bien, acepto. – dijo Yang volviendo a acostarse en su asiento.

– Gracias, pero no ocupaba tu ayuda. – dijo Glaze.

– Lamento la tardanza chicos, es que tenía que arreglar unas cosas. – dijo Chimecho.

– Maestra, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Cotton.

– Totalmente. Bien chicos, como sabrán ya pasó 6 meses desde nuestra excursión, la cual no terminó bien. – dijo la maestra. – Y no quiero que se vuelvan a involucrar en este tipo de vida, hoy en día ser un explorador o un rescatista es un tabú. Pero gracias a ellos nuestro mundo se ha salvado 4 veces.

– Yo creo que los exploradores son unos inútiles, al fin y al cabo, ese idiota desapareció sin ayudarnos. – dijo Yang.

– Creo que te equivocas jovencito. – dijo una voz. – Él no desapareció.

Un Ninetales apareció de pronto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba enfrente de Yang.

– Ese Pokémon arries-

– ¡Ninetales! ¡Suficiente! – dijo Gardevoir. – Lamento que haya arruinado su sorpresa.

– Y yo que me tardé mucho en preparar todo. – dijo Chimecho llorando.

– Yo creo que para que estos niños crezcan fuertes deben de saber la verdad. – dijo Ninetales.

– ¿La verdad? – preguntó Summer.

– Ellos son solo niños, no saben lo que hay allá afuera. – dijo Gardevoir.

– Es por eso que debemos de decirles la verdad. – dijo Ninetales.

– Tiene razón. – dijo Chimecho. – Merecen saber la verdad como los demás adultos.

– ¿De qué verdad están hablando? – preguntó Glaze.

– El explorador Aggron no desapareció… Sus restos fueron encontrados cerca de la entrada de la villa. Alguien acabó con su vida. – dijo Chimecho.

Todos los niños se encontraban en total silencio, nadie decía siquiera una palabra y algunos parecían pálidos.

– Creo que no fue buena idea haberles dicho. – dijo Gardevoir.

– No, se los agradecemos por decirnos. – dijo Blaze. – Creo que, aunque muchos no puedan hablar piensan lo mismo que yo.

– Pareces ser un chico maduro. – dijo Gardevoir.

– Como verán, el mundo se está yendo cada vez más a su fin, por eso necesito su completa discreción con sus padres. – dijo Chimecho.

– ¿Discreción? – preguntó Cotton.

– Quiero que sean entrenados en lo básico en una pelea. Dejen que les presente a Gardevoir y Ninetales; ellas dos estuvieron involucradas cuando sucedían los desastres naturales, la primera vez que el mundo estuvieron en peligro. – dijo Chimecho. – Al Gran Bluff y Bidoof; el Gran Bluff es el líder del Gremio donde Bidoof se entrena, el gremio fue el que defendió al mundo de Darkrai, después están Virizion y Keldeo; ambos miembros del equipo que derrotó a Kyurem y destruyeron el Gigacristal, y, por último, pero no menos importante, Ampharos líder de la Sociedad de Exploradores y Dedenne, miembro de la Sociedad; ellos nos salvaron de la Materia Oscura.

Blaze y Summer no lo podían creer, todos los equipos relacionados con humanos se encontraban frente a ellos.

– Lamento por no habernos presentado antes. Soy Gardevoir y ella es Ninetales, no somos tan importantes como creen, pero es bueno estar aquí.

– ¡Hola a todos mis nuevos amigos! Soy el Gran Bluff y él es Bidoof y juntos les ayudaremos en lo que necesiten.

– Hola niños, soy Keldeo y ella es mi amiga Virizion, ambos pertenecemos al equipo que destruyó el Gigacistral, claro que los miembros que trabajaron más están de viaje.

– Mucho gusto conocerlos, soy Ampharos, también conocido como… ¡El elegante-

– Sí, sí, soy Dedenne, me encargo de la comunicación del equipo. – dijo Dedenne interrumpiendo cruelmente.

Ampharos estaba sentado en una esquina tomando sus rodillas dentro de un aura de depresión.

– Ya nadie me respeta… – dijo Ampharos.

– Niños, ¿pueden guardar el secreto de lo que sucede? No quiero que se lastimen así que con algunos contactos logré hacer que ellos puedan estar aquí para entrenarlos.

– Cuente conmigo. – dijo Yang. – Aún no puedo creer que Blaze me haya salvado.

– Y conmigo. – dijo Blaze.

– Yo también quiero mejorar para rebasar a Blaze. – dijo Glaze.

– Yo no soy muy buena peleando, pero haré todo lo posible. – dijo Cotton.

– Cuente conmigo. – dijo Summer.

– Yo no quiero aprender a pelear, pero no diré nada. – dijo Jay.

– Yo… me sentí como una inútil y al ver como Blaze, a pesar de ser de nuestra edad, peleó como un adulto. – dijo Fur. – Creo que… quiero aprender.

– Soul y yo también entramos. – dijo Red mientras Soul asentía.

– Muy bien, vayamos. Cada uno se le asignará un equipo y cada equipo irá con cada pareja. – dijo Chimecho.

Blaze fue donde Summer.

– Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero solo es para estar seguros. No debes de mostrar lo que aprendiste con Sceptile, solo lo que aprendiste con papá. – dijo Blaze.

– Lo sé, tranquilo.

Blaze y Yang fueron asignados con Keldeo y Virizion. Summer y Fur fueron asignadas con Wigglytuff y Bidoof. Cotton y Soul fueron asignados con Gardevoir y Ninetales. Y, por último, Glaze y Red fueron asignados con Ampharos y Dedenne.

* * *

 **Keldeo y Virizion:**

– Bien chicos, quiero que nos ataquen con todo. – dijo Keldeo.

– ¿Así como así? – preguntó Yang.

– Claro, queremos medir su fuerza así que no se…

Antes de que Keldeo terminara de hablar Yang ya había saltado al ataque.

 *** Yang usó Cola Dragón. El movimiento ha fallado.**

– Vaya, estos niños de hoy en día no saben respetar a sus mayores. – dijo Keldeo. – Deja que termine mi oración.

– Usted dijo que atacáramos y yo solo le hice caso. – dijo Yang.

Ambos Pokémon se separaron dejando solos a Virizion y a Blaze. Blaze se encontraba tranquilo sin hacer un solo movimiento.

– ¿Acaso no planeas atacar como lo hizo tu amigo? – preguntó Virizion.

– Él es un imprudente, se debe de atacar cuando sea necesario. – dijo Blaze.

 *** Virizion usó Espada Santa. El movimiento ha fallado.**

Blaze se había movido en el momento justo esquivando el ataque.

 *** Blaze usó Garra Dragón. El movimiento ha fallado. / Virizion usó Protección.**

– Nunca antes había visto un Charmander con ese ataque. Te llamabas Blaze, ¿verdad?

– El mismo.

– Escuché que eras muy fuerte y estaba en lo correcto. Dicen que tú fuiste el que más influyó en la pelea contra Garchomp y que lo derrotaste una vez. – dijo Virizion – La verdad, no sé qué enseñarte, solo te puedo decir que afines tus habilidades, si quieres puedo ayudarte en eso.

– Gracias… pero creo que de momento estoy bien.

– Bueno, lástima. Tal vez cuando crezcas puedas entrar a nuestro equipo de rescate. – dijo Virizion.

– Suena bien, gracias.

 **Wigglytuff y Bidoof:**

– Bien, antes de empezar, ¿alguien tiene una pequeña idea de cómo pelear? – preguntó Wigglytuff.

– Pues…

– Yo he leído libros sobre cómo pelear. – dijo Fur interrumpiendo a Summer.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó Wigglytuff.

– Yo… he entrenado un poco por mi cuenta. – dijo Summer.

– Bien, primero deben de saber que solamente deben de pelear cuando su vida o la de alguien a quien ustedes aman esté en peligro. Aquellos que solo alardean y quieren pelear sin ningún sentido son los que están en mayor desventaja en contra de alguien que entienda la primera regla. – dijo Wigglytuff.

– Eso es parecido a lo que me dijo mi papá cuando me enseñó a pelear. – dijo Summer.

– Vaya, ¿tu papá te ayudó a entrenar? Se veía que era un Pokémon demasiado fuerte. – dijo Fur.

– ¿Alguna de ustedes conoce algún ataque? – preguntó Wigglytuff.

– Yo no. – dijo Fur.

– Yo solo sé Ataque Rápido. – dijo Summer.

– Bien, entonces Bidoof, ¿crees que le puedas enseñar de momento un ataque básico a Fur?

– Claro que sí Gran Bluff.

Fur y Bidoof se alejaron un poco dejando solos a Wigglytuff y a Summer.

– Muy bien, creo que te enseñaré a usar el ataque Palmeo. – dijo Wigglytuff – Intenta golpearme con las palmas de tus patas.

Cuando las clases terminaron, todos los niños estaban felices de aprender algo nuevo, menos Summer y Blaze que estaban encima de todos sus compañeros solo que no lo demostraron.

– Hubieras visto Cotton, hice un gran Trueno, claro que no fue muy eficaz contra el señor Ampharos.

– Lo sé, lo escuché muy bien. Claro que el señor Ampharos se tropezó al intentar esquivar tu ataque.

– Red, ¡he aprendido un nuevo ataque! – dijo Soul.

– ¡Genial! ¿Cuál es? – pregunto Red.

– Bola Sombra.

Los niños se despidieron de todos sus maestros por un día, al final solo quedaron todos los maestros con Chimecho incluida, además de Blaze y Summer.

– Disculpen, ¿creen que podamos hablar? – preguntó Blaze.

– Blaze, sé que debes de tener algunas dudas con tu entrenamiento, pero ellos deben de estar cansados. – dijo la maestra Chimecho.

– Por mí está bien. – dijo Ampharos.

– Es bueno escuchar a un amigo cuando lo necesita. – dijo Wigglytuff.

– Creo que hablo por el resto cuando digo que no nos molesta. – dijo Gardevoir.

– Gracias. Maestra, ¿cree que nos puede dejar a solas con ellos? – preguntó Blaze.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué es tan importante que yo, su maestra, no puede oír?

– Lo siento maestra, pero Summer y yo necesitamos esto.

– Uh, bien. Nos veremos mañana, cuidado en el camino de regreso. – dijo Chimecho yéndose de la escuela.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres preguntar a todos? – preguntó Virizion.

– La verdad es que les veníamos a preguntar algo de suma importancia. – dijo Blaze.

– ¿Y qué es? – preguntó Ampharos.

– Ustedes conocen por lo menos a algún humano, ¿verdad?

Nadie respondió, era muy obvio que esa información no la sabía muchos y que ellos hacían todo lo posible para seguir manteniendo ese secreto.

– Sabía que esa Chimecho no era de confiar. – dijo Ninetales.

– ¡Ninetales! – gritó Gardevoir.

– ¡¿Qué?! Ellos lo saben ya.

– Por favor no nos mientan. – dijo Summer.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres o conoces a algún humano? – preguntó Ninetales sarcásticamente.

– Yo soy una humana. – dijo Summer.

Todos estaban atónitos por lo que acababan de oír.

– No me creen, ¿verdad? – preguntó Summer.

– Claro que te creemos, pero… – dijo Ampharos.

– Si hay un humano de nuevo, eso significa que alguna deidad te trajo para salvar este mundo. – dijo Ninetales.

– ¿El mundo está en peligro otra vez? – preguntó Bidoof.

– Es probable, nuestro mundo no está en las mejores condiciones. Ya saben, los Pokémon se están asesinando entre ellos, la comida y el agua escasea. – dijo Gardevoir.

– Si quieres puedes venir con alguno de nosotros – dijo Ampharos – Claro que eso depende de ti.

– Gracias, pero creo que paso. – dijo Summer.

– Está bien, lo…

– Por favor, dejen que hable con ella. – dijo Blaze alejando un poco de los demás con Summer.

– Summer, ¿estás segura? – preguntó Blaze.

– Blaze, por favor. Vi cómo pusiste tu cara cuando ellos me invitaron. – dijo Summer.

– No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien. – dijo Blaze – Tú tienes una misión importante. Probablemente si te quedas aquí jugando…

Blaze no pudo continuar ya que Summer lo interrumpió con un abrazo.

– Por favor… por favor no pidas que me vaya. – dijo Summer con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Mamá, papá y tú son mi razón de vivir… Si me alejo de ustedes tres… volvería a estar sola.

– Summer… Está bien, por el momento confiaremos en Sceptile.

Ambos niños volvieron a acercarse a los demás.

– Lo he decidido, creo que voy a quedarme, pero gracias por la invitación.

– Bueno, es una lástima, pero creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en algo. – dijo Virizion – La invitación seguirá abierta.

Cuando todos se despidieron, ambos niños fueron directamente a la montaña donde se encontraba Sceptile. Cuando llegaron, vieron que se encontraba sentado en el suelo viendo la bella vista que tenía frente a él.

– ¿Qué creen que estuvieron haciendo? – dijo Sceptile sin dirigirles la mirada.

– Estábamos…

– Lo sé. Parece que hoy no hay entrenamiento, vayan a casa a descansar. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿Seguro? – preguntó Summer.

– Claro… Y chicos… Han logrado un avance extraordinario. – dijo Sceptile. – Estoy orgullosos de ambos.

Ambos fueron de regreso a casa y en lugar de jugar, hicieron sus deberes, cenaron y se durmieron temprano. Aquella noche mientras los niños dormían, dos Pokémon se encontraron cara a cara.

– Creía que ibas a abandonar a Summer para siempre. – dijo Sceptile.

– No te metas. – dijo Blaziken intentando pasar a través de él.

– Por cierto, ella necesita aprender la Esfera Aural, y aunque creo que podrá hacerlo ella sola… perderá menos tiempo si alguien le enseñara – dijo Sceptile. – Así que, sí, puedes irte y olvidar a Summer.

– Cállate. – dijo Blaziken en voz baja.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Cállate! – gritó Blaziken – ¡¿Qué mierda vas a saber tú de apoyo si abandonaste a Swampert?! ¡¿Alguna vez pensaste que la muerte de Swampert, la enfermedad de Gardevoir y la traición de Gallade fueron tu culpa?!

Blaziken no se había dado cuenta que tenía agarrado a Sceptile su bufanda.

– … Lo hago… todos los días y todas las noches en mis sueños. Mi mejor amigo me traicionó, la novia de mi amigo está en su estado por mi debilidad y mi amigo está muerto por defenderme. Es un pecado que debo vivir todos los días cuando despierto, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Llorar e intentar pensar que nada de eso pasó? – dijo Sceptile. – Debo de recordarlo todos los días para que la historia no vuelva a ocurrir… Blaziken, esa niña confía en ti. Por favor, no te vuelvas como yo.

– Es fácil decirlo…

– Al fin y al cabo, tú decides. – dijo Sceptile caminando lejos de ese lugar.

* * *

Los meses pasaron demasiado rápido. Los niños practicaron casi todos los días y ya iba a ser por fin el primer aniversario de Summer desde que llegó. Ella se negó que le hicieran algún tipo de celebración en casa ya que ella prefería olvidar aquel fatídico día. Blaziken no volvió a aparecer desde entonces haciendo que Summer se sintiera mal los primeros días, después, era como si nunca la hubiera conocido.

Los niños iban caminando por la villa en su día de descanso junto sus amigos, visitaron las tiendas e incluso fueron a una de las Cafeterías Spinda de la que todos hablaban.

– ¿Realmente crees que el libro "Manual de un Rescatista" sea un éxito? Quiero decir, es obvio que los escritores Umbreon y Espeon deben de ser muy inteligentes, pero ahora mismo ya nadie quiere ser Rescatista o Explorador. – dijo Fur.

– Pues oí que ellos dos eran investigadores antes de convertirse en rescatistas. – mencionó Glaze. – Después de todo ellos pudieron estudiar los famosos Magnoportales.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y qué les pasó para volverse rescatistas? – preguntó Summer.

– Bueno, siguen siendo investigadores y en sus tiempos libres son rescatistas. Escuché que un equipo de rescate los ayudó a ambos, así que decidieron unirse a su equipo. El mismo equipo donde se encuentran la señorita Virizion y Keldeo. – dijo Fur.

– Si, genial. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – preguntó Blaze aburrido.

– Creía que tú querías ser Explorador o Rescatista. – dijo Glaze.

– … Vamos Glaze, eso fue cuando éramos más pequeños. – dijo Blaze sonrojado.

– ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? – preguntó Cotton.

– Nuestros padres son amigos. Me contaron que yo llevaba una semana de nacida cuando Blaze rompió su huevo. – dijo Glaze.

– Sí, solo recuerdo que casi siempre jugábamos juntos. – dijo Blaze.

– Tal vez deberíamos preguntarles más a nuestros padres. – dijo Glaze.

De pronto comenzó a haber mucho escándalo en toda la cafetería.

– ¿Qué estará sucediendo? – preguntó Cotton.

– ¿Escuchaste? Dicen que un Pokémon fuerte está destruyendo todo lo que ve. – dijo un Raichu que estaba sentado en otra mesa.

– ¿Qué clase de Pokémon es? – preguntó el Mr. Mime sentado junto a Raichu.

– No lo saben aún, pero hasta donde saben se encuentra por la Montaña del Olvido. – respondió Raichu.

– Espero que no se le ocurra venir para acá. La villa es lo más cerca que puede encontrar.

Fur suspiró y cerró su libro que tenía en la mesa.

– Creo que me tengo que ir. – dijo Fur. – Si mi mamá se entera de esta noticia, me buscará desesperadamente, así que mejor me regreso a mi casa.

– Yo igual. – dijo Cotton.

– Las acompaño. – dijo Glaze.

– Nosotros también ya nos vamos. – dijo Blaze.

Cuando todos se separaron y se dieron cuenta que nadie los veía, Blaze y Summer corrieron hacia la Montaña del Olvido a toda prisa. No sabían si era un Pokémon que podía atacar a Sceptile o si era Sceptile del que hablaban. Cuando llegaron a la cima de la montaña vieron lo vacía que estaba.

– ¿Crees que el señor Sceptile se encuentre bien? – preguntó Summer.

– ¿Bromeas? Él derrotó a un Mega Garchomp solo y sin sudar. – dijo Blaze.

– Querrás decir asesinó. – dijo Summer.

– Como sea, será mejor que estemos atentos o…

 *** ? usó Bola Sombra.**

 **\+ Blaze HP: 104/121.**

– Vengan muchachos, parece ser que no son la gran cosa. – dijo un Banette saliendo de su escondite.

– ¿En serio el jefe quiere nos encarguemos de estos niños? – preguntó un Bisharp.

– No me interesa, con tal de que pueda manchar mis garras con sangre, perfecto para mí. – dijo un Sableye.

La antigua Summer hubiera estado en shock o hubiera corrido para ver cómo estaba Blaze, pero…

 *** Summer usó Palmeo. Es súper eficaz.**

 **\+ Bisharp HP: 89/106.**

 *** Blaze usó Lanzallamas. Banette tiene una quemadura.**

 **\+ Banette HP: 98/114.**

Summer y Blaze se pusieron en posición de pelea.

– ¿Crees que puedas contra esos dos? Mis ataques solo afectarían a Bisharp. – dijo Summer.

– No lo sé… – dijo Blaze poniendo una sonrisa. – Pero sería interesante averiguarlo.

– ¡No me hagan reír! – gritó Sableye lanzándose sobre ellos.

 *** Blaze usó Cola Dragón. Sableye fue lanzado por los aires.**

 **\+ Sableye HP: 85/108.**

 **\+ Banette HP: 93/114.**

 *** Bisharp usó Cuchillada.**

 **\+ Summer HP: 76/78.**

Summer había parado la cuchillada con sus brazos. Con su fuerza, empujó a Bisahrp dejándolo sin defensa.

 *** Summer usó Doble Patada. Es súper eficaz.**

 **\+ Bisharp HP: 49/106.**

– Maldición… ¿pero qué mierda le dan de comer a estos niños? – dijo Sableye.

– ¡¿Quién los envía?! – dijo Blaze.

– Bah, ¿qué te importa? – dijo Banette.

– Bien, si no nos quieren decir, entonces haremos que hablen por la fuerza. – dijo Blaze.

 *** Blaze usó Garra Dragón.**

 **\+ Sableye HP: 68/108.**

Cuando Blaze lanzó a Sableye, Banette se encontraba detrás de Blaze y lo comenzó a abrazar para evitar que se moviera.

– ¡Sableye! ¡Ahora! – gritó Banette.

– ¡Perfecto! – dijo Sableye.

 *** Sableye usó Bola Sombra. Es súper eficaz.**

Cuando Sableye había lanzado su ataque, Blaze había dado un cabezazo a Banette y se alcanzó a mover. Banette había recibido todo el ataque de lleno.

 **\+ Banette HP: 41/114.**

 *** Bisharp usó Finta. El movimiento ha fallado.**

Bisharp intentó engañar a Summer desapareciendo de su vista, sin embargo, Summer usó su visión para ver el aura de Bisharp. Pudo ver que su aura era un poco maligna, así que pudo ver dónde estaba Bisharp esquivando el ataque.

 *** Summer usó Palmeo. Es súper eficaz.**

 **\+ Bisharp HP: 23/106.**

Bisharp cayó de rodillas al suelo y fue el momento de Summer para reunir asestar el último ataque.

 *** Summer usó Palmeo. Es súper eficaz.**

 **\+ Bisharp HP: 0/106.**

 **Bisharp se ha debilitado.**

El corazón de Summer se tranquilizó cuando derrotó a Bisharp, y se tranquilizó aún más cuando vio que Blaze ya se estaba limpiando sus manos.

 **Sableye y Banette se han debilitado.**

– Es una lástima que no hayamos sacado información de ellos. – dijo Blaze.

– ¿Quién crees que los haya mandado? ¿Acaso es una prueba de Sceptile? – preguntó Summer.

– ¿En serio crees que contrataría a una banda tan patética como esta? – dijo Sceptile.

– Así que estuviste presente en la pelea. – dijo Blaze.

– Desde el inicio, pero creo que Summer se dio cuenta a mitad de la pelea.

– Escuchamos que había un Pokémon fuerte en esta montaña y pensamos que a lo mejor necesitabas ayuda. – dijo Blaze.

– Parece ser que no hay tal Pokémon. Es probable que estos tres hayan creado un rumor para atraernos. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿Quién los mandó? – preguntó Summer. Sceptile se tardó en responder.

– Gallade… Se ha empezado a mover.

– Bueno, que venga. Entre los tres podremos contra él. – dijo Blaze.

– … Blaze… Será mejor que me vaya de la villa. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó Blaze exaltado.

– Gallade hará todo lo que pueda para dañar a todo aquel que le estorbe. – Les dijo Sceptile.

– Pero aún no hemos terminado nuestro entrenamiento, ¿cómo continuaremos con él? – preguntó Blaze.

– … Chicos. – dijo Sceptile en tono serio. – Sé que lo que les voy a decir no será fácil de digerir, pero… será mejor que me acompañen.

Ambos se quedaron en shock, ¿cómo podía pedir algo como eso tan de repente? Ellos no sabían qué decir.

– Estás loco… – dijo Blaze.

– Escúchenme, él hará todo lo posible para lastimarnos. – dijo Sceptile.

– Bien, entonces resistiré cada golpe hasta no poder más. – dijo Blaze.

– ¿Me estás poniendo atención? – preguntó Sceptile. – Él no te dañará físicamente… Es probable que intente lastimar a aquellos que amas; a tus amigos, a tus padres, etc. Piensa que la única forma de protegerlos es alejándote de ellos.

Blaze comenzó a caminar lentamente por el camino que bajaba la montaña.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó Sceptile.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? Iré a despedirme de todos… – dijo Blaze con ojos llorosos.

– No lo hagas. – dijo Sceptile. – ¿Crees que tus padres te dejarían ir?

Summer podía apreciar lo que sucedía en ese momento. Una parte de ella quería hacer lo mismo que Blaze y despedirse de todos, pero por otro lado sabía que Sceptile tenía razón, y era probable que Blaze también lo supiera.

Cuando ambos se calmaron y aceptaron que era lo único que podían hacer comenzaron a caminar detrás de Sceptile sin saber a dónde iban. No se sentían de humor para preguntar por su nuevo destino.

– Summer… – dijo Blaze.

– ¿S-si?

– ¿No crees que es triste que hoy salimos y platicamos con nuestros amigos como si los fuéramos a ver pronto? Y mamá y papá… Está oscureciendo y estamos yendo en dirección contraria a la casa… ¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? A mamá se le romperá el corazón… Ya los empiezo a extrañar.

Summer escuchaba todo y aunque no respondía a las preguntas de Blaze, él sabía que ella pensaba igual. Sceptile seguía caminando como si ellos no estuvieran hablando.

– Llegamos a nuestro destino temporal. – dijo Sceptile.

Summer y Blaze solo podían ver una vieja cabaña de vigilancia entre tantos árboles.

– ¿De qué se trata esto? – preguntó Blaze.

– Está comenzando a hacer frío y será mejor refugiarnos. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿Refugiarnos? Esa cabaña se va a caer a pedazos.

Sceptile abrió la puerta la cual rechinó fuerte. Al entrar tomó una de las tablas la cual se desprendió con facilidad. Detrás de la madera había una pequeña consola. Era una máquina de identificación dactilar. Sceptile puso su mano sobre la consola. El suelo comenzaba a temblar abriendo un pequeño pasadizo en el cual entró Sceptile y los niños detrás de él.

Estaban boquiabiertos cuando vieron un salón con varias máquinas y varios cuartos.

– ¿D-dónde estamos? – preguntó Summer.

– En una de las instalaciones del antiguo gremio de Red Moon.

– ¿Red Moon? – preguntó Blaze.

– Era un gremio con muchos exploradores y rescatistas. La mayoría de los integrantes fueron niños huérfanos los cuales se les dio una educación por la fundación del mismo nombre. La fundación Red Moon cuidaba de niños huérfanos otorgando educación, víveres y un lugar donde dormir a todos estos niños, y aquellos a los que querían ser Explorador o Rescatista se les daba una educación especial y extra. – dijo Sceptile.

– Vaya… ¿cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó Blaze.

– Lo sé porque yo fui uno de esos niños… al igual que Gallade y Blaziken.

– ¿Qué le pasó a ese gremio? Nunca había oído hablar de él. – preguntó Summer.

– Desapareció casi en su totalidad desde el incidente con Gallade y la desaparición del líder del gremio.

– ¿Quién era ese líder? – preguntó Summer.

– Era yo. – dijo Alakazam saliendo de un cuarto.

– ¡¿Señor Alakazam?! – dijeron los dos niños al unísono.

– Lamento no haber dicho nada hasta entonces, pero tenía una razón para esconderme.

– Alakazam fue mi maestro y tutor. – dijo Sceptile.

– Aún recuerdo cuando el pequeño Treecko de ese entonces era inseparable de Ralts.

– Por favor maestro, ahora no es momento de historias. Ellos han aceptado a venir a duras penas.

– Siento haber hecho que vinieran sin haber dicho adiós, pero hubiera sido muy peligroso. – dijo Alakazam. – Yo me quedaré en la villa en lo que ustedes hacen misiones para detener a Gallade. Yo cuidaré de todos de la villa.

– Señor Alakazam… Gracias… – dijo Blaze entre lágrimas.

– Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir que mañana debemos de partir. – dijo Sceptile.

Sceptile les mostró a ambos un cuarto con camas donde los dos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

– Recuerdo este gremio en sus momentos de antaño… ¿qué clase de gremio tiene hoy en día 5 miembros como máximo? – dijo Alakazam.

– 7 si cuenta a Blaze y a Summer. – dijo Sceptile.

– Parecen ser niños fuertes.

– Me gustaría poder entender su dolor… lo máximo que he tenido a un padre es usted y sigue a mi lado. – dijo Sceptile.

– Veo que estar con esos niños te ha vuelto sentimental. Sceptile… no sé cuántos muertos podría traer esta pelea, pero en caso de que algo me suceda… quiero que me sucedas, siempre y cuando no tengas odio contra ti mismo.

– Sería un honor, pero, ¿qué clase de bien podría hacer yo como maestro? Soy un fugitivo. Además de que es un gremio olvidado.

– Sé que sabrás hacer lo correcto en su debido tiempo.

* * *

Summer y Blaze continuaron siguiendo a Sceptile. Caminaron por días, semanas hasta que llegaron a las afueras de una ciudad.

– Llegamos. Pónganse esto. – dijo Sceptile lanzándoles unas capuchas.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Summer. – ¿Y para qué son las capuchas?

– Estamos en Ciudad Barroco, una de las ciudades más movidas. Y necesitan las capuchas por eso. – dijo Sceptile apuntando a un árbol.

Cuando voltearon a ver al árbol vieron que estaba lleno de carteles de "Se busca", entre ellos estaba Sceptile y más abajo carteles de ellos dos.

– ¿P-por qué? ¿Ahora somos criminales? – preguntó Blaze.

– Claro que no. Sus carteles son de "Perdidos", el mío es de criminales. – dijo Sceptile. Él y Summer comenzaron a adentrarse en la ciudad, pero Blaze se quedó viendo su cartel.

– Mamá… papá… perdónenme. – dijo Blaze tocando su cartel.

* * *

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a una tienda de Kecleon.

– Buenos días, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? – dijo Kecleon con una gran sonrisa.

– Hola Kecleon, lo mismo de siempre, por favor. – dijo Sceptile.

– Ah, señor S, claro. Por aquí por favor. – dijo Kecleon entrando a su bodega con los tres detrás de él. – Veo que ha conseguido acompañantes nuevos.

– Por favor Kecleon, mete sus huellas al sistema. – dijo Sceptile haciendo lo mismo que en la cabaña. – Los veré adentro cuando terminen.

– Entonces, ¿son nuevos miembros del gremio? – preguntó Kecleon tecleando la consola. – Por favor ponga su mano aquí.

– Um, sí, lo somos. – dijo Summer poniendo su mano en el detector.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué los trajo a este viejo gremio? – preguntó Kecleon. – Listo, sigues tú.

– Bueno… – dijo Blaze poniendo su mano en el detector.

– Tranquilos, no necesitan responder si es demasiado personal. – dijo Kecleon. – Listo, prueben entrar por ustedes mismos.

Blaze usó su mano para abrir la compuerta. Cuando estaban entrando comenzaron a escuchar a alguien pelear.

– ¡Solo dime que no los trajiste! – gritó Blaziken.

– ¡Lo hago porque el maestro me dijo! Además, ¡ellos no tienen a dónde ir! – respondió Sceptile enojado.

– ¡Bien! ¡Solo no me molesten cuando esté ocupada! – dijo Blaziken.

– Sabes, ellos podrían hacer tu trabajo sin ningún problema.

– ¿Saben? Estamos aquí. – dijo Blaze.

– Ja, me voy. Regresaré en la noche. – dijo Blaziken saliendo del lugar.

– ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó Summer.

– No es nada… Es solo que ella trabaja sola, justo como solía ser yo después de pelearme con Gallade. – dijo Sceptile.

– Iré con ella. – dijo Summer corriendo hacia afuera.

– ¡Summer! ¡Espera! – gritó Sceptile deteniendo a Summer.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– No te olvides de tu capucha. – dijo Sceptile. – Haz caso a todo lo que te diga Blaziken.

– Claro, gracias.

– ¿Y yo qué hago? – preguntó Blaze.

– Tú vendrás conmigo al cuarto de entrenamiento. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿Hay un cuarto de entrenamiento?

– Claro, las paredes están hechas de los materiales más resistentes además de tener una capa gruesa de pared anti-ruidos por si quieres entrenar en las noches. – dijo Sceptile.

* * *

– Señorita Blaziken, espere. – dijo Summer alcanzándola. – ¿Usted no necesita usar capucha?

– Claro que no. Nadie me busca como a ustedes o a Sceptile. – dijo Blaziken. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Creía que podía ayudarle.

– Mejor regresa con mamá y papá o podrías resultar lastimada.

– ¿Con cuáles? ¿Los que abandoné o los que murieron? – dijo Summer un poco molesta.

– Piénsalo bien, ¿realmente quieres ser una forajida? – preguntó Blaziken. – Si yo estuviera en tu lugar regresaría.

– Por favor, déjame ayudar. Prometo que no estorbaré.

– ¿Por qué me sigues tanto? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? – preguntó Blaziken.

– Creo que eres muy fuerte… yo quisiera ser como tú. – dijo Summer.

– No lo hagas… he hecho cosas terribles. No tanto como lo que ha hecho Sceptile, pero las he hecho.

– Sceptile no parece ser malo. Ha cuidado de nosotros… sí, ha sido muy duro con nosotros, pero creo que le importamos. – dijo Summer.

– Ese idiota solo quiere que sus pecados sean perdonados intentando hacer algo bueno. – dijo Blaziken. Después de un momento de silencio, Blaziken suspiró – Bien, pero haz caso a todo lo que diga.

Summer y Blaziken caminaron juntas hasta llegar a las afuera de aquella ciudad y tuvieron que caminar media hora para poder llegar a una zona llena de Pokémon de varios tipos los cuales parecían estar haciendo guardia.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Summer.

– En una de las ruinas Unown recién descubiertas. Parece ser que a Gallade le interesa algo de lo que hay dentro. Todo este tiempo he estado pensando en cómo entrar sin que me vean; formulando un plan. – dijo Blaziken.

– ¿Gallade se encuentra dentro? – preguntó Summer.

– No. Si él se encontrara aquí, habría más guardias.

– Comprendo, creo que yo sé cómo entrar. – dijo Summer.

– Espera, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó Blaziken deteniéndola ya que se dirigía dónde estaban todos.

– Solo espera a mi señal.

Summer comenzó a caminar donde se encontraban los guardias.

– H-hola. – dijo Summer con una voz muy tímida.

– ¿Eh? ¡Vete! ¡Este no es un salón de recreo! – dijo un Armaldo.

– P-pero es que estoy p-perdida. – dijo Summer a punto de romper en llanto.

– Ese no es nuestro problema niñita, ya escuchaste a mi compañero, ¡largo! – gritó un Tyranitar.

– Además, ¿qué niño usa una capucha? – preguntó un Nidoking.

– B-bueno, l-la capucha es para…

 *** Summer usó Palmeo. Es súper eficaz.**

 **\+ Tyranitar HP: 20/76.**

– Vaya señor, usted es muy débil. – dijo Summer riéndose en la cara de todos los guardias.

– ¡Captúrenla! – gritó un Kabutops.

Varios guardias intentaron atrapar a Summer sin ningún resultado. Ella esquivaba y golpeaba a más y más Pokémon. Fue tan ruidosa que incluso los Pokémon que estaban dentro de las ruinas salieron a ver qué sucedía y para cuando tenía la atención de todos los guardias, comenzó a correr lejos de las ruinas atrayendo a todos dejando las ruinas desprotegidas.

– _Blaziken… te doy 5 minutos… máximo 10._ – pensó Summer mientras corría.

* * *

Varias horas habían pasado desde que Summer y Blaziken se habían separado. Summer corrió de sus perseguidores por un par de horas hasta que por fin los había perdido por completo, entonces al revisar que nadie la seguía decidió ir a la base. Kecleon le abrió la puerta y cerró al instante de que ella pasó.

– Kecleon, ¿ya regresó la señorita Blaziken? – preguntó Summer.

– Llegó hace un par de horas.

– Gracias. – dijo Summer poniendo su mano en el detector de huellas.

Cuando entró vio a Sceptile y a Blaziken en una mesa con varios planos y fotos en la mesa y en la pared más cercana.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Sceptile.

– No al 100%, pero creo que tengo una idea de lo que dice. – dijo Blaziken.

– Summer, que bueno que llegaste a salvo. – dijo Sceptile al darse cuenta de la presencia de Summer.

– Niña, lo que hiciste allá fue algo muy tonto y peligroso… y sin tu ayuda no hubiera conseguido esta información… gracias. – dijo Blaziken.

– ¿Qué consiguieron?

– Son fotos de las paredes de las ruinas. Blaziken ha estado intentando descifrar lo que dicen y hasta ahora cree que ya tiene el significado de la primera línea. – dijo Sceptile. Summer se acercó para poder ver lo que había en las fotos.

– ¿"Mew se encuentra constantemente renaciendo una y otra vez"? – leyó Summer.

Blaziken y Sceptile se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo Summer.

– ¿C-cómo? Me tardé más de una hora en descifrar eso y llegas y tú y lo lees como si nada. – dijo Blaziken.

– S-Summer… ¿Puedes leer lo que dice? – preguntó Sceptile.

– Creo. Estas escrituras se parecen mucho a la escritura que usamos los humanos. – dijo Summer.

– Por favor, lee el resto. – rogó Sceptile.

– Veamos… "Se cree que el Pokémon singular Mew puede tener alguna idea de dónde se encuentra Arceus e incluso dónde está alguna de las reliquias de Arceus. Se dice que la reliquia del Nacimiento se encuentra dentro de Mew" … es lo último que dice…

Sceptile y Blaziken estaban boquiabiertos.

– Parece ser que la leyenda tiene lago de real. Esto parece ser muy viejo… – dijo Sceptile.

– Olvidemos esto… – dijo Blaziken. – Hay que centrarnos. Por fin, después de tantos años tenemos la ventaja sobre Gallade.

– ¿Y de qué nos sirve esta información? – preguntó Sceptile.

– Sceptile, tú descansa. Summer y yo nos desvelaremos para poder descifrar el resto de fotos. – dijo Blaziken. – A cambio, nosotras dormiremos en la mañana y ustedes trabajaran.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Blaze al despertarse fue revisar si Summer estaba en la cama de al lado, pero no había nadie, hasta parecía como si nadie hubiera dormido ahí anoche.

– Buenos días Blaze. – dijo Sceptile.

– Buenos días. – dijo Blaze antes de bostezar.

– Si buscas a Summer, está fuera de las habitaciones con Blaziken. Se quedaron despiertas traduciendo algo. – dijo Sceptile. – Desayuna porque ellas descansarán en lo que tú y yo trabajamos.

Cuando Blaze y Sceptile se incorporaron con Blaziken y Summer, ellas les explicaron lo que descubrieron.

– ¿Quieres decir que esas runas son de diferentes civilizaciones y fueron escritas en diferentes siglos? – preguntó Blaze confundido. – No soy arqueólogo, pero puedo deducir que eso es muy raro.

– Creí que podíamos conseguir algo, pero es como traducir hojas de distintos libros. Ni siquiera he encontrado una conexión. – dijo Blaziken. Blaze se había dado cuenta que Blaziken y Summer tenían ojeras.

– Creo que Sceptile y yo continuaremos desde aquí. Ustedes duerman. – dijo Blaze.

– Bien, creo que me caería bien una siesta. Les dejó en la mesa los apuntes de cada escrito. – dijo Blaziken levantándose de la silla de la cual estaba sentada.

– Esperen… ¿qué dice en esa foto? – preguntó Sceptile.

– ¿Esa? Esa fue la única cosa que Summer no pudo traducir. – dijo Blaziken.

– L-lo siento, pero no creo que exista alguna escritura humana de ese tipo. – dijo Summer. Parecían diferentes garabatos esparcidos por todos lados.

Sceptile y Blaze se sentaron en los lugares de Blaziken y Summer. Tardaron un par de horas sin que sucediera algo interesante. Blaze comenzaba a sentirse cansado.

– Sceptile, ¿por qué leemos los apuntes de Summer y de Blaziken? Si ellas no encontraron algo, ¿por qué nosotros sí? – preguntó Blaze dejando unos apuntes en la mesa.

– Te pareces tanto a mí cuando aún practicaba para ser explorador. Tan impaciente y tan joven. – dijo Sceptile. – Escucha, todos somos especiales porque nadie ve las cosas como tú las ves, así que no te desesperes.

– Por favor, ¡este apunte ni siquiera tiene sentido! ¿"Su sabor preferido de comida es cualquiera que sea dulce"? ¿En serio? Y después pasamos a: "Victini es otro Pokémon singular que se cree que tiene la reliquia de la Virtud" ¿Tú hayas alguna continuación?

– ¡Espera! ¡Repite lo último! – dijo Sceptile.

– Ummm "¿Tú hayas alguna conexión?"

– ¡No! Anterior a eso.

– "Victini es otro Pokémon singular que se cree que tiene la reliquia de la Virtud" … ¿eh?

– Despierta rápidamente a Blaziken y a Summer. No hay tiempo que perder. – dijo Sceptile.

Para cuando los tres llegaron donde estaba Sceptile, él estaba conectando un hilo en unas fotos con otras.

– ¿Encontraron algo? – preguntó Blaziken aún con sueño.

– Por el momento no encontramos una relación coherente, pero creo que sé dónde podemos empezar a buscar. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿Tiene que ver con la parte de ese tal Victini? – preguntó Blaze.

– Así es. Lean esto. – dijo Sceptile entregándoles en folleto.

– ¿Va a haber una reunión del consejo Pokémon? – preguntó Summer.

– Correcto. Uno de los miembros del Consejo es un Victini. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Ir allá a preguntarle si conoce algo sobre una reliquia? – preguntó Blaziken después de haber leído las notas que hablaban sobre Victini.

– Claro que no. Creo que por el momento debemos de vigilarlo. Puede que tarde o temprano Gallade sepa de esta información. – dijo Sceptile.

* * *

Una gran cantidad de Pokémon iban caminando por las afueras de otra ciudad. En el centro de ellos habían dos Pokémon que destacaban.

– S-señor Victini, por favor… más lento. – dijo un Accelgor.

– Lo siento Shade, es solo que estoy emocionado de ir Gallade's Corp. Es la primera vez que me invitan a ese lugar. – dijo Victini.

– Entiendo su emoción señor, pero ¿no cree que está mal dejar sus obligaciones para venir a este lugar? – preguntó Shade. – Recuerde que pronto se celebrará la LXIV reunión del Consejo.

– Por favor, ambos sabemos que lo único que debo hacer es sentarme con varios ancianos y decir "sí" a todo lo que digan, me parezca correcto o no. – dijo Victini.

– Señor… no lo vea de esa manera. Usted es considerado el miembro más joven que haya existido jamás y yo estaré orgulloso de todo lo que usted haga. – dijo Shade.

– Lo sé Shade… Eres lo más parecido a un padre para mí. Pero esos ancianos no quieren escuchar a lo que diga, que no tengo la suficiente experiencia para decidir. ¿Entonces para qué me nombraron miembro?

– Señor Victini, usted sabe que otros miembros no pueden decidir a los próximos miembros. Es la sociedad quien los elige. Esos ancianos solo están celosos que usted sea tan joven y tan importante, usted es y seguirá siendo un miembro importante en el Consejo. – dijo Shade. – Bien, hagamos esto rápido para llegar a tiempo que al que regañan es a mí y no a usted.

Cuando llegaron a Gallade's Corp. Pachirisu estaba en la puerta para recibirlos.

– Hola. Usted debe de ser el señor Victini. Es un gusto, soy la vicepresidenta de este lugar. – dijo Pachirisu. – El señor Gallade se le olvidó un regalo que tenía preparado para usted en el edificio así que no tarda.

– ¡Gracias! – dijo Victini felizmente recibido.

– Disculpe las tardanzas señor Victini. – dijo Gallade saliendo de su edificio. – Me alegra saber que haya aceptado mi invitación. Pero supongo que se le hace tarde para su evento.

– Por favor llámeme Victini y el que está más preocupado por llegar a tiempo es mi consejero, padre y amigo Shade. – dijo Victini. – Es un honor estar ante un genio señor Gallade.

– Dime solamente Gallade y el honor es mío. Señor Shade, es un gusto tenerlo aquí. – dijo Gallade. – Les diré algo, cuando termine su evento le mostraré las instalaciones. Les quiero acompañar a su destino, además de que les ayudaré con protección extra llevando mi seguridad.

– Sería un honor joven Gallade. Ya me preocupaba que no llegáramos a tiempo. Se agradece su ayuda. – dijo Shade.

– Bien, ¿les parece que partamos? – preguntó Gallade.

– Que tengan un buen viaje. – dijo Pachirisu.

– ¿No viene señorita Pachirisu? – preguntó Victini.

– La verdad es que estoy demasiado ocupada para ir… pero tal vez la próxima.

– Pachirisu. – dijo Gallade.

– ¿S-si señor Gallade? – dijo Pachirisu.

– Parece que nuestro invitado quiere que vayas, así que mejor ve en mi lugar. Yo me haré cargo de los pendientes que quedan. – dijo Gallade.

– ¿Eh? Creo que malentendió las cosas señor Gallade. – dijo Victini aún con respeto. – Me sentiría como si rechazara su invitación de acompañarnos.

– No se preocupe, ni yo ni Gallade's Corp iremos a ningún lado. Vaya con Pachirisu y ya en su regreso yo mismo le daré el recorrido. – dijo Gallade de manera amable. – Claro, si Pachirisu quiere.

– Supongo que estaría bien salir y desestresarme un poco. – dijo Pachirisu.

– Vayan con cuidado. – dijo Gallade.

Así pues, los tres Pokémon salieron de la ciudad con más guardias que cuando llegaron. Se tardaron un día y medio en llegar a Ciudad Luz.

* * *

– Sceptile, ¿dónde nos encontramos? – preguntó Summer. Ella, Blaze y Sceptile iban con capuchas.

– En Ciudad Luz. Aquí se celebrará la reunión del Consejo este año. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿Y Blaziken? – preguntó Blaze.

– Te lo dije, a ella le gusta trabajar sola. Probablemente la veamos más tarde. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿Y cuál es el plan? No creo que sea buena idea presentarnos formalmente. – dijo Summer.

– Claro que no. Cada miembro del consejo tiene su propio cuarto en un hotel designado y por causas de privacidad la única seguridad que tienen es por fuera de sus habitaciones. – dijo Sceptile.

– No suena a que sea una buena seguridad. Cualquiera podría entrar o incluso lastimar algún miembro. – dijo Blaze.

– Es porque usan dobles, Dittos para ser exactos. Los verdaderos miembros estarán escondidos en lugares dispersos. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿Y cómo sabremos dónde se encuentra Victini? – preguntó Summer.

– Blaziken y yo tenemos nuestros contactos. Parece ser que para ellos es suficiente seguridad con los dobles, ya que hacen lo mismo donde los tienen escondidos. Seguridad por fuera pero no por dentro. El único problema es que Victini es el único miembro que viene con compañía. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿Compañía? – preguntó Summer.

– Parece ser que es su consejero y tutor. El plan será silenciar (sin dañar) a su consejero. – dijo Sceptile.

– Buen plan. Lástima que fracasará. – dijo Blaziken apareciendo atrás de ellos.

– Creía que ibas a trabajar a tu modo. – dijo Sceptile.

– Pensé en tu mismo plan, solo que apareció un pequeño inconveniente. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Blaze.

– Parece ser que Victini fue escoltado por su propia escolta más la escolta personal de Gallade. Y no solo eso, la vicepresidenta de Gallade's Corp. vino con ellos. Significa que hay probabilidad de que Gallade esté aquí. – dijo Blaziken.

– Y también significa que pudo descifrar a tiempo las runas. – dijo Sceptile.

– Así es. Por eso vine con ustedes. Quiero que me ayuden a llegar hasta Victini. – dijo Blaziken.

– ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte? – preguntó Blaze.

– … No lo haremos. – dijo Sceptile.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! – preguntó Blaziken enojada.

– Porque quieres usarnos. Quieres que mostremos nuestras caras frente a los guardias para que tú puedas entrar con Victini. – dijo Sceptile.

– … Maldito, antes hubieras aceptado. ¡Antes no te importaba! – dijo Blaziken.

– Así es… me sigue importando lo mismo. Yo acepto, pero no los involucres a ellos de esta manera. – dijo Sceptile decido.

– Bien… supongo que vale más un criminal con pena de muerte (si lo atrapan) que dos niños perdidos. – dijo Blaziken.

– Hoy en la noche ejecutaremos el plan. – dijo Sceptile.

– Señorita Blaziken, ¿puedo hablar con usted? – preguntó Summer. – En privado.

– … Supongo. – dijo Blaziken alejándose de Sceptile y de Blaze lo suficiente.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este plan. Creo que es mejor que separemos nuestro poder… Quiero acompañar al señor Sceptile, pero sé que se negará así que quiero acompañarlo a escondidas.

– A mí me da igual. – dijo Blaziken.

– Lo sé… pero a Blaze no le gustará esta idea. ¿Cree que sea una buena idea actuar una enfermedad? – preguntó Summer.

– Tengo una idea…

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, en un hotel de posiblemente 1 estrella; los cuatro estaban terminando unos ajustes al plan.

– Y creo que hemos terminado. – dijo Sceptile.

– S-señor Sceptile… Creo que no podré ayudar hoy… – dijo Summer con cara de enfermedad.

– No te veo bien, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Sceptile acercándose a ella y tocándole la cabeza. – ¡Ah! Estás hirviendo. Es mejor que te quedes. No hay problema con eso, ¿verdad?

– Por mí está bien, no iba a ser una gran ayuda después de todo. – dijo Blaziken.

– Por mí también. Así sé que no saldrás lastimada. – dijo Blaze.

Blaze ayudó a arropar a Summer en su cama y ella se hizo la dormida. Y así fue como Blaze y Blaziken se fueron por un lado y Sceptile por otro a punto de empezar el plan que rápidamente habían decidido.

Cuando Summer comprobó que ya nadie quedaba en el cuarto, ella salió hacia donde Sceptile se dirigía. Ella conocía poco de Sceptile, pero sabía que debía de tomar su distancia lo suficiente si quería que no la atrapara. Sceptile llegó a una zona que parecía muy bien resguardada y esperó a que fueran las 23:45hrs para empezar a atacar a todos los guardias que alcanzó a observar.

 *** Sceptile usó Lluevehojas. El Ataque Especial de Sceptile bajó mucho.**

Varios Pokémon fueron derrotados de un solo ataque, sin embargo, aún había muchos guardias que parecían muy poderosos. Los cuales comenzaron a atacar a Sceptile.

– ¡¿Quién mierda crees que eres para venir a atacarnos?! – dijo un Houndoom.

Sceptile se quedó parado, acorralado por varios guardias.

– ¡Soy el criminal Sceptile! ¡Busco la cabeza de Victini! – gritó Sceptile lanzando su capucha lejos.

– Vaya, vaya. Parece que podremos matar dos pájaros de un tiro. No solo nos darán una recompensa por salvar al señor Victini, también cobraremos la recompensa por su cabeza. – dijo un Rhyperior.

– Me parece una buena idea. – dijo un Hypno.

– Parecen muy confiados. Recuerden que no son los únicos que quieren cobrar la recompensa. – dijo Sceptile atrayendo la atención del resto de guardias.

– No importa. Repartiremos equitativamente la recompensa. Tu cabeza vale lo suficiente para repartirnos el botín entre todos. – dijo el Houndoom.

– Ja. Veamos de lo que son capaces. – dijo Sceptile poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Summer veía lo que sucedía desde muy lejos, de hecho, apenas alcanzaba a ver lo que sucedía. Cuando vio que Sceptile comenzó a lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra sabía que era la señal de Blaze y Blaziken para entrar e inmovilizar a Pachirisu y al consejero de Victini.

Sceptile se llevó a todos los guardias hacia la entrada de la ciudad sin perder de vista a sus perseguidores. Quería estar seguro que todos los guardias lo seguían. Summer fue detrás de todos ellos.

– Blaze… Blaziken… Suerte. – dijo Summer corriendo por los tejados.

* * *

– Vaya, eso fue fácil. – dijo Blaze amarrando a Shade.

– No bajes la guardia. Gallade y Pachirisu pueden estar por aquí. – dijo Blaziken la cual ya había terminado de amarrar y amordazar a Victini. – Lo que no me explicó es: ¿Por qué un miembro del Consejo tiene un consejero? Mejor hubieran elegido a ese Accelgor como miembro.

Victini los veía con desprecio.

– Como sea. Sigamos con el plan. Llevaré a este Accelgor al otro cuarto para que puedas interrogarlo. – dijo Blaze.

Al decir esto Blaze se llevó arrastrando a Shade y cerrando la puerta de la habitación dejando solos a Victini y a Blaziken.

– Tranquilo. No te haremos daño. – dijo Blaziken.

Victini aún tenía su mirada hostil sin poder hablar aún por la mordaza. Blaziken le quitó la mordaza un poco.

– ¿Te diviertes atacando a un miembro del consejo? Quítate esa capucha y muestra quién eres. – dijo Victini.

– ¿Dónde está el Artefacto de la Virtud? – preguntó Blaziken.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Victini confundido.

– El artefacto de Arceus. ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Blaziken nuevamente.

– Espera… ¿quieres decir que estás haciendo esto porque crees que tengo uno de los artefactos de Arceus? … No me hagas reír. He visto a muchos locos, pero tú eres especial. Rompiste el récord de estupideces. – dijo Victini.

Blaziken le mostró la foto de las runas donde hablaban de su especie.

– ¿Ves esto? Es una de las ruinas recién descubiertas. Tu nombre aparece ahí y menciona que tienes el Artefacto de la Virtud. – dijo Blaziken. Victini tardó en responder.

– Es una leyenda. Un cuento de hadas. Una historia para acostar a los niños. ¡No existe tal cosa! – dijo Victini.

– … Te creo. No tienes ni idea de dónde está. Pero debo de advertirte que es mejor que te alejes de Gallade y de compañía. – dijo Blaziken viendo el enojo y la sinceridad de Victini en su cara.

– Claro, y debo de creerte a ti que me tienes amarrado. – dijo Victini.

– Escúchame. Gallade es un Pokémon corrompido por la avaricia. Si algo le estorba, lo quita de su camino para siempre. Tiene tanto poder que puede desaparecer evidencia en su contra y plantar evidencia falsa. Pero es tu elección si me crees. – dijo Blaziken dándole un golpe en la nuca de Victini provocándole un desmayo.

Cuando Blaziken salió de la habitación pudo ver que Shade estaba ya despierto.

– Tranquilo. Él está bien. – dijo Blaziken. – En un par de horas vendrán sus guardias a desamarrarlos.

– Jovencito… Espero que digas la verdad. – dijo Shade refiriéndose a Blaze.

Ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a su guarida.

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba Sceptile. Él solo había derrotado a todos los guardias. No solo utilizó su fuerza ya que aprovechó su alrededor para contra-atacar.

– Creo que ya es hora de regresar. – dijo Sceptile.

 *** ? usó Cuchillada. ¡Un golpe crítico!**

Sceptile pudo sentir un dolor punzante a nivel de su espalda baja y gotas de sangre saliendo por su boca.

– Buenas noches mi querido amigo. – dijo Gallade. – Cuántos años… ¿cuánto ha pasado? ¿10 años?

– D-doce. – dijo Sceptile tratando de mostrar indiferencia.

– Me alegra volverte a ver. Lo que no me explico es cómo pudiste saber lo de Victini al mismo tiempo que yo. Quiero decir; sabía que tú o alguno de tus amigos entró a mis ruinas, pero que hayan podido descifrar lo que decía en tan poco tiempo, eso es increíble.

– ¿C-cómo se siente… s-saber que por un momento… l-las cosas no iban como p-planeabas? – dijo Sceptile burlándose.

– Muy gracioso. Debo de admitir que me sentí frustrado por un momento. Pero no creo que sea buena idea de que rías. – dijo Gallade acercándose a los "oídos" de Sceptile. – Porque-hoy-vas-a-morir.

 *** Summer usó Palmeo. El movimiento ha fallado. / Gallade usó Psico-corte. ¡Es súper eficaz!**

 **\+ Summer HP: 02/68.**

– ¡Summer! – gritó Sceptile.

– Pero si es la pequeña Riolu que estabas cuidando… Muy mal trabajo Sceptile. – dijo Gallade burlándose sacando su mano de la espalda de Sceptile. Sceptile cayó al suelo.

– ¡A-ALÉJATE DE ELLA! – gritó Sceptile con fuerza a pesar de su estado.

Summer se encontraba arrodillada sin poder moverse. Usaba sus manos para mantenerse arrodillada.

– Ahora pequeña, espera tu turno. Primero mataré a Sceptile y después seguirás tú. – dijo Gallade volteándose nuevamente con Sceptile.

– Acaba con esto… – dijo Sceptile ya sin fuerza.

– Como gustes…

– ¡Espera! – gritó Summer.

– ¿Ah? Estaba a punto de asesinarlo. Espero que sea importante. – dijo Gallade.

– F-fui yo. – dijo Summer.

– ¡Summer para! – gritó Sceptile dejando ya un charco de sangre.

– Si le perdonas la vida… yo iré contigo… – dijo Summer.

– Jajajajajajaja. Niña, tú no me interesas en lo absoluto. Si es por tu recompensa, tengo suficiente dinero.

– ¡Cállate de una vez y escucha! – gritó Summer decidida. – Soy Summer. Una humana que vino a este mundo… ¡Yo puedo leer la escritura Unown fácilmente!

Gallade se quedó en silencio sin hacer ningún gesto.

– S-Summer… no… – dijo Sceptile.

– Significa que dice la verdad. – dijo Gallade mostrando una risa. – Bien. Le perdonaré la vida. Ya tendré otra oportunidad de asesinarlo.

Gallade tomó a Summer y la desmayó llevándosela de ahí. Sceptile perdió el conocimiento casi al instante.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente…

Sceptile iba despertando sintiendo un dolor intenso. Al abrir los ojos vio que se encontraba en el hotel donde hicieron el plan de la noche anterior. Estaba vendado y se sentía medicado.

– ¡¿Dónde está?! – gritó Blaze al ver que Sceptile despertaba. – ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SUMMER?!

– Cálmate. Aún tiene analgésicos en su sangre, es decir, está drogado. – dijo Blaziken.

– Bien. ¿Entonces con quién me desquito? ¡¿Contigo?! – dijo Blaze.

– Escucha…

– ¡No! ¡Tú escucha! ¡Tú dejaste que se fuera! ¡También tienes la culpa! ¡No sabes cuánto confiaba Summer en ti! ¡La volviste a traicionar!

Blaziken no sabía qué decir… sentía que ella se estaba convirtiendo en el Sceptile que tanto odiaba, y lo peor era que Sceptile le había avisado.

– _Summer… Por favor… Sobrevive._ – pensó Blaze.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un nivel escondido de Gallade's Corp…

Summer se estaba despertando cuando sintió un terrible dolor en sus extremidades. Sus extremidades le dolían ya que estaba amarrada tan fuerte que sus brazos se estaban poniendo morados.

Por el miedo, Summer no podía soltar ni un grito, aunque quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

– Tranquila. No te asesinaré todavía. Quiero estudiar a un humano transformado en Pokémon, pero también quiero que descifres todo lo que encuentre en escritura Unown. Ponte cómoda que está a punto de empezar la diversión. – dijo Gallade sacando instrumentos de tortura y poniéndolas en una mesa. – Veamos, ¿qué te parece si empezamos con todo lo que sepas de tus amigos? Ubicación, nombres, lo que sea…

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
